WTF Annabeth!
by JPAnderson
Summary: The Sequel to "The Orphan", which you should read first. Having rescued Percy's mother from Hades and prevented for the time being the start of the Second Titan War, Percy, Annabeth and Harry (who has been raised for his protection at Camp Half Blood) start their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

First, all the characters in this story are the property of JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. Except Tim the waiter, I totally made him up. His depth of character will be awe inspiring. I may do a whole series about Tim the waiter. No shit. This story is not for profit and all that other legal stuff. Don't try to sell it, as it is free on the internet. Unless the FCC changes that for us.

Second, a word about Canon. I don't care about Canon. I only follow it when it fits my story. I use it as a skeleton to hang meat on. If you want Canon to be followed perfectly, Ms Rowling has about eight books you can read, and Mr Riordan has, I don't know, a bunch. I've read them all, but don't have every detail memorized and no inclination to look minutia up. I'm just lazy that way. So minor deviations should probably be ignored. Its not like I had Hermione sacrificed to Odin at the Hoover dam or anything. Although I might in the next set of chapters. That might be fun to write.

Third, I write for feedback. Please let me know what you think, good and bad. And if you have any ideas for my next set of chapters, which will possibly be titled "Harry Potter, Lucky Bastard" or "What? I read!" Let me know. They might also be titled "Shut up Ronald" or "Hermione Gets Sacrificed to Odin at the Hoover Dam."

Finally enjoy. That's why I wrote it. To best understand what is going on you should probably read the first story in this series, "The Orphan" which can be found here: s/12647907/1/The-Orphan . Its a joyful lark about Harry being shipped off to Camp Half Blood so as to protect him from his miserable family. Its short and has a few nice bits about killing Medusa, and explains what Percy and Annabeth are doing at Hogwarts, and why Annabeth looks like a 19 year old swim wear model. If you don't feel like reading that, then they are there as punishment for the robbery of a pizza shop in Texarkana for which they are wrongfully convicted by the agents of NCIS Texas.

No, not really. Just read the Orphan, I'm too lazy to explain it here.

This story begins at Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Beyond that, you're on your own. Good luck.

 **WTF Annabeth?!**  
Chapter 1

 **Percy**

We were all excited to be going to Hogwarts and it didn't take long for either Annabeth or I to decide on our plans for the school year. We both used her cell phone to call the parents, and both were disappointed but understood. The good news was mom had taken my advice and had a new sculpture to sell, and hoped to use the money to return to school. Sadly Gabe, my step father, had disappeared without a trace. Annabeth had a more difficult time but promised to come home at Christmas if she could and discuss her future education then.

Neither Rue nor I had much to pack and it was all already to go since we got back from the quest. A load of laundry and we were ready. We were bringing everything as there wasn't much of it and we were not sure if we would be coming back. Chiron agreed that he would send our beads via the headmaster of Hogwarts if that were the case and we thanked him. It would be my first, and perhaps only, bead so I really wanted it. Annabeth already had five, and Rue, well he had the record. Eleven. The first bearing only three letters, RUE.

At about 3:45 we left in the morning darkness to meet at the hearth where we expected to meet our escort, Rubeus Hagrid. We found Chiron waiting there when we arrived and saw Annabeth coming over from Athena with her backpack. She was tired and had been up all night packing, but everything she had was in her backpack which had the same spell as Rue... Harry's satchel, only cast on it by Athena. She said she had been up half the night doing laundry and throwing books into her bag.

While we waited Chiron told us what he knew about Hogwarts, which wasn't very much. It had been founded centuries ago by the greatest wizards of their time, and had been in continuous operation ever since. It was overseen by a board of governors, selected by something called the Ministry of Magic, which itself was ran by a congress like body called the Wizengarten. It was ran by its headmaster, Albus Dumbledore who was so widely respected as the greatest wizard of his time that none dared challenge him or how he ran the place. Like Camp Half Blood, it existed in a place that was unplottable and if mortals stumbled upon it, they would only see rubble from an old castle.

I asked how we would be traveling and he tried to explain something about a flue network, but it made no sense to me, and I suspect it didn't to Chiron either. He also did not know if we would be returning before next summer as his messages to and from Dumbledore were both brief and vague. Of course Annabeth hugged him, just in case she wouldn't seem him for nearly a year, and Harry and I were both nervous about the unknown world we faced. I think Annabeth was too, but she had a lot more on her mind, mainly how to drive me crazy with her romantic infatuation. In case we were not coming back for a while he gave us all gifts, Harry's was a bow as he had done pretty well in archery and he urged him to practice it, especially shooting on the move as he was still weak there. Annabeth received a dagger, only this one made of mortal "bone" steel, and I a sword of the same material, "in case you run into mortal monsters that can't be hit with celestial bronze." Mine was called "The Lady of the Sea" and Chiron told me that Rue could explain the name to me.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light, a cloud of smoke and a eight or nine foot tall man with a course beard and hair stepped out of the hearth. He appeared to be wearing clothes that were home made like a pioneer would, and had several furs draped about his person. He looked around for a second, then thought to look down and saw us.

"Mr Hagrid! A pleasure to see you again after so many years!" Chiron exclaimed. "Harry, this is one of your namesakes, Rubeus Hagrid. It was he who brought you to us nearly eleven years ago."

"Harry my boy, let me look at ya, see how yev' grown" he grinned as he knelt down to being more near our height. "Crimaney Lord Chiron, what ya been feeding 'em?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. Harry wasn't a bit nervous or thrown off by this, Mr Hagrid just had a comforting presence.

"So I'm named after you? But my name isn't Hagrid" Harry smiled.

"Noooo no! You're Harry Potter, Harry James Potter. No, Professor Dumbledore decided you needed a new name in case you know who came looking for you. See, names have power and can be traced if ye know how. So, he had you called Rubeus McGonnagal. Rubeus Hagrid is my full name, I'm the game keeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration and the Headmaster gave you her last name. She's the reason you're here instead of... well, never mind that. Dumbledore will tell you all about that. Today, we need to get your school supplies. Now then, you must be Perseus Jackson."

"Just call me Percy" I smiled. I really liked this Hagrid. You ever meet someone that you just liked from the first time you saw them and talked to them? Well, that's Hagrid.

"I can do that. Perseus is a bit of a mouthful frankly, and you must be"

"Annabeth Chase! So very nice to meet you Mr Hagrid" she smiled as she extended her hand.

"Oh just call me Hagrid, everybody else does." He grinned with a twinkle in his eye. He let her shake a couple of his fingers as that was all she could grip.

"Hagrid, we were not sure if the children would be coming back to camp today or not. The Headmaster's communique was vague."

"Well there is no where to for them to stay until they leave for Hogwarts in a week, so I imagine so. We should be back in four or five hours, tops."

"Then would it be possible to connect the fireplace in the Poseidon cabin to the flue network instead of the main hearth? I fear I would have difficulty explaining to the other campers why these three are appearing in a flash of light in the middle of the day."

"That shouldn't be a problem" Hagrid replied. "So who has traveled by flue network before?"

"We uh,,, what was it they called it? Apparating? A few days ago." Harry said.

"Hmmmm, well the flue network only works between fireplaces, and, uh, you don't tend to throw up as much. 'Course some people do at first anyway. All you do is step into the fireplace, throw down your flue powder, and say where you want to go. But, you have to do it one at a time, and as soon as you get there, step out so the next person doesn't land on ye'. Got it? Lets give it a try shall we? Who is first?" He asked as he held open a small grey bag.

We looked at each other, then all stepped forward, then laughed.

"Well. They're all brave aren't they Lord Chiron?"

"Indeed. They make me proud."

I stuck my hand in the bag and pulled out some power that seemed like ashes. I started to step into the hearth, but Hagrid stopped me and said "Just throw the powder down and say real clear 'Diagon Alley', Two words, 'Diagon Alley. Got it?"

"Got it!" I said as I stepped in. "Diagon Alley" I said as I threw the powder to my feet. The world exploded and I felt like I had turned completely to smoke for a minute, then I was staring out of the fireplace at some really strange and dark bar. I stepped out as I had been told, and then one after another Rue, Annabeth and Hagrid arrived.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad was it? Hagrid asked as Annabeth had a coughing fit and threw up.

"I'm so sorry, I... I guess I have a weak stomach for that sort of thing."

"Thats okay Miss Annabeth, it happens a lot to first time travelers. May I ask, aren't you a bit old to be starting training?"

"Oh that, I'm only twelve. I've been, uh, for lack of a better word, cursed by Aphrodite to be in love, and part of that is having a body grown enough for it."

"Well, lucky boy somewhere I surpose"

"Yeah not so much" I mumbled.

"What's that Percy?" Annabeth said.

"He said 'yes he certainly is." Harry answered for me, saving me from a morning of abject misery. "Where are we Hagrid?"

"Oh, this is the Leaky Cauldron, in London. Its how we get to Diagon Alley."

"The usual Hagrid?" the bartender asked

"Can't today Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business."

Then Tom saw Harry and made a huge deal about him being back as we tried to leave, but we did not know where we were going. Other patrons, of which there were fortunately few, came over to welcome Harry back. Finally Harry asked Hagrid what that was about as Tom returned to work and the patrons returned to drinking. But everyone stared at Harry smiling anyway.

"You're famous Harry, you're the boy who lived." He said as he tapped on the back wall of the bar with a small pink umbrella.

As the day went on two things became apparent; that Harry was famous to these people, and that male magicians have no immunity to the effects of Aphrodite. People kept saying "Good morning Mr Potter" and "Welcome back Mr Potter" to Harry, and the guys all stared at Annabeth. I'm not going to lie, it was kind of cool having the super hot girlfriend at times, even if I didn't want a girlfriend, and didn't really like the one I had been given. She had sold me out to an ass kicking in the creek a couple weeks ago after all. Still, kind of cool.

Every thing went pretty well though, we started at a bank for wizards called Gringotts where we found out that Rue was rich, and we were able to get withdraws with our Lotus cards. Here the limit was a thousand galleons, so we all maxed it out. That was way more than we needed, and we came back later to open accounts for Annabeth and myself. She wanted to open a joint account. No!

Harry had a gigantic pile of treasure in a vault he inherited from his father, but in the end threw four or five hundred of the galleons he withdrew on top of it. The monetary system made no sense at all, and we all tended to over spend, but at the end of the day most of what we had withdrawn we still had. While there, Hagrid excused himself to pick up something in a vault for Dumbledore and we waited in this cart like device with the goblin banker that was driving us around. Annabeth had originally wanted to kill all the goblins but was talked out of it by Hagrid. That was the first time I suspected that Hagrid wondered about Annabeth fitting into the world of magic.

Most of our shopping went fairly easily. We started at the robe shop where Annabeth was a bit demanding as to her hemline; she wanted it shorter and higher than the rules intended. In fairness the rules didn't really say anything about hem lines on the assumption that no one would want them shorter and higher, only that girls stockings had to be knee socks. Annabeth hated that too. She asked Hagrid if she could dispense with the sweater and just tie the white button down in front like Britney Spears did in that old video, but no one knew what she was talking about and Hagrid, out of an abundance of caution, said no. Finally we ordered our robes, and thanks to magic we would have them before we left Diagon Alley. Annabeth did make us buy a few extra as we had the money and we wouldn't have to do laundry as often, and that made sense to all of us. She also mumbled something about spending the week sewing hem lines and getting to Victoria's for proper stockings but we didn't pay attention to any of that. None of us liked the hats but Hagrid said we would rarely wear them and if we didn't bring one at all no one was likely to notice. Annabeth got one anyway, but it was more modern looking and she figured to wear it with her hair pulled back, what ever that meant.

Next was the wand shop where we were all fitted for wands by Ollivander. I explained I had my parent's wands, but like a good salesman he suggested that I have my own as "the wand chooses the wizard!" Ollivander showed us how to shoot sparks, and after several tries on several wands, we all were able to. My new one had a phoenix feather core as well, like my dad's, so I felt comfortable getting it. Ollivander told me that it was curiously from the same Phoenix that gave up a feather to the wand that gave me my scar, and that was rather creepy. Annabeth wanted to try stupifying something once she got one that shot a tingle up her arm and threw sparks everywhere, but Ollivander pointed out there was no one to stupify, and that was a spell we wouldn't learn until later in our first year.

Tell Ares that big guy.

At the book shop Annabeth stopped a couple of teen age guys and asked what she should be studying for first year, and after some confusion reconciling her looks to her age, they told her that really she would just want to be prepared for potions, as the instructor in there was a jerk who liked to torture first years and through something called "legilimency" was able to look into their minds to see what they feared most. Then she tried to buy every book in the store, but Hagrid talked her into getting just a first and second year set, as well as "Hogwarts, A History" and one he called his personal favorite, Scamanders "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." But while we were buying ours she came back with a text on legilimency and its defenses. Harry and I found books on quidditch, as well as a couple on wizards dueling spells and self defense with magic. We figured to augment what we had already learned at camp and really be ready when we went back, assuming we did.

It was almost lunch time in London, and well past breakfast time for us, so we took a break and had lunch in the alley at a small cafe that served the best food and something called "Butter Beer" which tasted like cream soda and butterscotch and wasn't bad. It wasn't blue though, but the waiter, a guy named Tim, tapped it with his wand and turned it blue for me. We took this time to ask Hagrid questions about the school year mostly, and learned that while we could stay over at Christmas if we wanted, we would have to go somewhere the following summer. This was good news obviously as we had all grown quite attached to Half Blood.

Hagrid asked if we had practiced any spells, well, really he asked Rue that, but we all answered. We each knew at least five now and could cast them with some certainty they would have an effect. Rue knew more as he had been practicing them longer. Annabeth and I had really only practiced on the train in the evenings. When Harry mentioned the cleaning spell Hagrid got excited and told us how it could be reversed. When he was at Hogwarts it was a regular thing just before room inspections to walk by the doors of the other houses and cast it so they would fail, but it got so out of hand that soon all the houses posted guards outside their dormitory areas to prevent such meddling. Of course we asked him to teach us how to reverse it, and though he wouldn't demonstrate it, his instructions were pretty clear. Okay Ares Cabin, get ready to shovel Pegasus poop the rest of the year!

We finished lunch and as we did Hagrid became a bit antsy. Once the last fork was down he announced, "Now, fer dessert."

Hagrid reached into his satchel and pulled forth a cake box, and within it a home made birthday cake with blue icing and red letters that said 'Happy Birthday Harry'." The lettering was near incomprehensible and that told all of us it was made with a great deal of love.

"Did ja think I's fergotten?"

"Uh, well, no, I thought Annabeth did! I figured she was the only one who knew it here." Harry smiled while Annabeth blushed. Yep, she'd forgotten.

We dove in and the cake was wonderful, if a bit smashed by being carried in a satchel.

Finally there was cauldrons, quills, parchment and the myriad of other things on our lists. We passed a broom shop but Hagrid said we were not allowed to have brooms as first years.

"But Hagrid," Rue said, "You sent me one with my other things, through Chiron."

"Well uh Harry, strictly speaking, Professor McGonagall did. She thinks you will be a great quidditch player like your father was. Best keep that hidden away."

"Oh, well we can hide ours too!" Annabeth said, and we went in and got brooms as well. I knew that night we would all be trying to fly, and I would have to get a satchel like Harry's.

"Hagrid" I asked, "the satchel you sent to Rue, how does that work?"

"Who's Rue?"

"Oh, that's me. Everyone at camp calls me 'Rue' because until a couple of weeks ago, well, that was my name. No one else at camp knows who Harry Potter is. They just know Rubeus McGonagall."

"Really? Well... I'm flattered." He grinned, and I swore his eyes twinkled a bit. "Ta answer yer question, its just a regular satchel but it has a spell on it called an 'indetectable extension charm' that lets ya put about an acre of stuff in it."

"Could you show me how to cast that so I don't have to carry all this?" I asked. I had all my purchases in bags that were really starting to weigh me down, and the broom was awkward to carry. And the galleons weighed a ton! How could these people not know about paper money?

"Oh! You can just put your stuff in mine Percy! We're going to room together at school anyway" Annabeth said with glee.

"Uh"

"Ermmm, no, Lets get you a bag. At Hogwarts, the girls sleep on one side of the house, and the boys sleep on the other. Its uh... best that way. Ah! Professor Flitwick! Just the man Percy needs!" Hagrid said as the tiniest full grown man I had ever seen came walking by.

"Ah Hagrid!" he replied, looking up, "How are you today?"

"Good good, just taking some new students around to get their supplies. Professor, may I introduce three of your first year students for the fall, Percy Jackson,"

"Pleased to meet you Master Jackson."

"You too Professor"

"Annabeth Chase,"

"You're first year?"

"They grow fast in America." I said,

"And" Hagrid got out before Flitwick interrupted him,

"Harry Potter! So its true! You're back! And at Hogwarts! Its an honor to meet you Mister Potter, I.. I taught your parents not so many years ago, and fought with them in the Order against you know who. There has never been a braver pair of witches to come through Hogwarts... you, you have your mother's eyes."

"Thank you sir." Harry managed to choke out.

"So how may I help today?" the Professor asked. Hagrid explained I needed a bag with that charm on it that he was talking about, and as there was a leather shop beside us I purchased a leather satchel much like Rue's cloth one. While I was in the shop, with Annabeth, Hagrid and Flitwick talked to Harry. When I returned the professor was happy to cast the charm for me and as he did, Hagrid explained that as charms professor, Flitwick was the best person to cast it. Hagrid later explained that strictly speaking, he, Hagrid, wasn't allowed to do magic, which seemed odd for someone working at Hogwarts and living in a world of magicians.

The charm worked magnificently and everything I owned in the world fit in it. I thanked the professor and he told us all he looked forward to teaching us, although he particularly beamed at Harry, and just kind of shook his head at Annabeth. Then he asked if I wished to password it so others could not use it and I said "sure!"

"Well then, what word shall we use?"

"Annabeth!" Annabeth nearly shouted.

"Uhh, but then everyone would be able to open it Annabeth"

"Ohhh! That's good thinking Rue!" Annabeth replied.

He saved me again.

"How about 'Trident'?" I said.

"Ohhhh that is a good one!" Annabeth grinned.

And so that became it. Trident was perfect and I trusted all the people who knew it to not go poking around in my things.

Hagrid wanted to buy Harry a pet owl, and given it was the symbol for Athena, Annabeth wanted one too. She asked if I would be getting a fish or something, but I didn't want to have to take care of a pet. And I was more of a dog person anyway. So I waited outside, going down my list to make sure I had everything when they came back out and Annabeth was carrying two bird cages with grey owls in them.

"This one is mine, I named it 'Perseus' but I'm going to call it 'PJ', and 'AB' here is for you Percy! That way our owls are mated for life as well" She gleamed.

"What the fuck Annabeth? What do you feed an owl?'

"Oh you just let them out at night and they feed themselves in a nearby wood or field. They catch mice ya see." Hagrid smiled.

"In our woods?" I exclaimed, thinking of the monsters that were stocked there.

"Oh. Yeah, for the next week we might want to just sneak them some bits of meat from dinner." Harry said.

With that we were done, and purchased flue powder so we could return. As we were strolling back to the Leaky Caldron, we passed a store for Amazons and Rue remembered that was where his tent was from. We went in and were told they were quite expensive, but that when set up together they expanded their interior space exponentially. We didn't know what that meant, but it was explained that if you set up one, it slept four, but if you set up two, it slept sixteen. Three slept thirty two and so on. And for every one that was added, the interiors became more elegant and refined. When asked how much they cost, we were told ten galleons each, and they had five in stock. We bought them all.

Every one else liked Rue's tent too.

We then used the flue network to leap back to Poseidon's Cabin, with the understanding that a couple hours before the train left we would meet Hagrid in the Leaky Caldron again.

That night the camp celebrated Rue's birthday as well, and the cake was designed by Aphrodite cabin and baked by wood nymphs and was just as filled with love as our dessert at lunch time. Annabeth presented Rue with an "auto quill" that wrote class notes for you automatically, and I gave him something I had seen in the broom shop called a "quidditch bat." I still wasn't sure what a quidditch was, but it would definitely be in pain if someone hit it with this short club. Not to be left out, Hermes cabin, led by Luke, gave Rue a pair of flying shoes, which like the others looked just like regular flying shoes until you said the command word 'Dolios", These were really cool as they also changed into whatever was appropriate footwear for the occasion. Aphrodite cabin gave him hugs and kisses on the cheek from all of the daughters there, the last and best was on his lips and from Selina the Head Counselor there who Rue had always been quite close to. That may have been the best gift of all actually. It got the most "wooo's" from everyone anyway.

The Stoll brothers both gave Rue Camp Half Blood tees, which still had the camp store tags on them and were probably stolen.


	2. Chapter 2

**WTF Annabeth?!**  
Chapter 2

 **Harry**

We got back to the Poseidon cabin around noon, just as the conch shell was blowing for lunch. Annabeth threw up again, this time all over the shiny marble floor of the cabin.

"What the fuck Annabeth? You've got to get that under control!" Percy grinned. I cast that cleaning spell, which took several tries, and all was well, except we had to hurry to lunch and Annabeth had just lost her breakfast.

"Percy, can I leave PJ with you until we go back to Hogwarts? I don't think I can explain him to my cabin mates." Annabeth asked as she recovered her composure.

"So, you brought a symbol of Athena, who can't stand Poseidon, and bought the son of Poseidon one too, and now you want to leave it at the cabin of Poseidon who can't stand Athena, because the children of Athena won't understand why you have a symbol of Athena. You really didn't think this through did you wise girl?"

"Wise girl?" She grinned.

"I was being sarcastic."

"You don't really mind do you? Rue will have his here too, Hey! What did you name him Rue?"

"Hedwig" he replied.

"Oh! I like that! What does it mean?" Annabeth asked.

"St Hedwig was the consort queen of Poland in the 1200's and supported the development of the Templar Knights there." Harry replied.

We both just stared.

"What? I read." Rue replied.

We rushed up to the dining area where Annabeth had no excuse to not rejoin her cabin mates, and Harry and I sat off by ourselves at the Poseidon table. As Percy was head counselor at Poseidon, we settled in for a long afternoon of naps and reading our texts. We tried a few of the simple spells with some success, and even tried to read potions, but it was pretty dense and easy to put off. Annabeth led her house through training, then after dinner came to Poseidon cabin to both read magic and sew her uniforms to be more her liking.

This became our schedule for the week. I would leave early from breakfast and stroll by Ares cabin on the way, cast the reversal of the cleaning spell and wait for Clarisse to scream when she returned. I could hear it all the way over at Poseidon. Then I would work on archery in the mornings, Percy would read school texts or do sword practice. Annabeth would lead her cabin through its schedule, and Clarisse would shovel Pegasus poop or something equally horrible. I would do swords in the after noon and with my new sword could beat most of the campers in camp, except for Luke, Annabeth and a few others. I was pretty good though, and getting better all the time. At night we would all do text work, Annabeth would sew and at lights out we would practice with brooms. Neither Annabeth nor Percy could fly at first, but on the second night, in the hour we had before the security harpies started to patrol, both got off the ground and made loops around the camp. As the week went on they got better, but neither were anywhere near as fast as I, nor could they fly nape of th earth, and when I did I think they found it terrifying.

The only break from this schedule really was on Friday night when we had the last campfire of the year and everyone was awarded their bead for a successful summer. This time it was a simple black one with a green trident. Everyone had agreed that having a child of the big three join camp for the first time in decades was the biggest event of the summer. Percy swore if it was the only bead he ever earned he would always wear it with pride. I know Annabeth and myself would. It was number twelve for me.

Grover hung out with us some, but he was in training to be a seeker full time now as he had gained his promotion for our successful quest. We rarely saw Luke, so it was a surprise when he dropped by on Saturday, our last day at camp, to see if anyone wanted to do sword practice. I hid away my potions book as I was concentrating on getting ready for what Annabeth had learned was our most difficult class. I waved off but Percy was so bored with reading by this point he was glad to. They left, and after a few minutes I remembered that I wanted to ask Luke if he knew why the sneakers Grover wore tried to drag him around the underworld. For some reason it seemed important and distracted me from studying so I put my book back in my ever present satchel and went to find them

They were not at the sword practice area, but sometime Luke would go into the woods for a more realistic battle ground, right around the creek where the hell hound had attacked Percy. I wondered as I approached if Chiron had ever caught the spy that had let it in, then thought about the shoes that tried to drag Grover in the underworld... Luke had given those to Percy originally.

I got sick to my stomach and ran to the creek. As I did I got out the only ranged weapon I trusted at the moment as I still had a ways to go on my cross bow. When I got near I slowed so as to not alert Luke as to my presence. I even got out my wand and cast an concealment charm on myself. I dont' know if it worked or not as I didn't have time to check. I saw them in the clearing there, seated on the roots of the trees at the edge of the creek, and Percy had some sort of glowing red scorpion on his knee. Luke was telling him that his death would be quick, and blamed on Hades. He said he would get his war one way or the other.

I didnt' waste a moment. I aimed my crossbow and the bug and fired. A bronze bolt flew thru the air making no noise but both Luke and Percy looked at me, so I guess I just became visible.

The bolt pegged the scorpion in its center and nailed it to the tree Percy was sitting on. He drew his sword but Luke was faster. Luke stood, stabbed Backbiter into the sky and cut a slit in the universe to escape through. I cocked and fired the crossbow again and fired, just as he slid away. The bolt nailed itself into the tree behind where Luke had been. That was the first time it had missed for me.

The bolts disappeared and returned to the quiver and the bug fell dead to the ground, but Percy stabbed it with Riptide several times anyway just to make sure.

"You saved me again Rue."

"That's what friends are for. So... Luke, he was the traitor."

"Yeah, I guess so... he was all pissed because he felt like the gods were ignoring us. When I wouldn't join him he summoned that scorpion from the underworld so my death would be blamed on Hades. He gave me those shoes so the lightening bolt would be dragged to the bottom of Tartarus to some guy he's trying to revive there named "Kronos." That's all I got, I was waiting for the bug to sting me when you appeared and shot it."

"We need to see Chiron."

"We need to see Mr. D too." Percy added.

We grabbed Annabeth on the way back to the big house where we found Mr D and Chiron playing cards, and Mr D quite aggravated that the campers had not left yet. We told them all we knew, Annabeth confirmed that the shoes had tried to drag Grover into the pit, but thought that maybe Percy was biased because of her relationship with Luke.

Percy and I both told them about the scorpion and what Luke had said though and when we talked about Kronos trying to start a war with the gods, even Mr D stopped his usual sarcasm. In the end he picked up a card from the table and it turned into what appeared to be a hotel key card and told us to look away. There was a bright flash of light and he was gone.

We talked with Chiron for a while though, but he didn't tell us a lot. He said he was out of the loop and when pressed as to why told us that Kronos was his father. Then he talked to us about our coming school year and commanded that we study hard and learn all the magic we could, and the coming years would be difficult for half bloods and we would all our wits, abilities and power to survive.

We had permission to stay overnight, but at 2:30 in the morning we cast our flue powder into the hearth and disappeared from camp until Christmas break. Even though the Leaky Caldron was closed, Hagrid was waiting for us there and we all received warm hugs for making it back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**WTF Annabeth?**!  
Chapter 3

 **Annabeth**

Yay me! I didn't throw up this time! I wanted to! I really did, but I didn't throw up! That is real, measurable progress! We popped from the fireplace at Poseidon to the one in the Leaky Caldron in a flash and as promised, Hagrid was waiting for us.

I figured we would be taking a cab but soon realized we wouldn't be able to fit into one with Hagrid, so we walked. It wasn't far and our packs, which held everything we owned in the world, weighed next to nothing. I'm glad I was wearing my CHB clothes though, if I was in the spiked heel boots I had selected to go with my student uniform and robes it would have been murder on my poor little feet.

I would have to get used to calling Rue "Harry." I couldn't break myself of calling him Rue, and he finally agreed that when it was just friends or outside class, Percy and I could continue to call him by the name we had known him by since we met. He seemed to prefer it. In Percy's case that wasn't long, but in mine it was six years now and that is a hard habit to break.

I felt like I was keeping my emotions under control well, but whenever I was around Percy my heart took flight. I wanted to be beside him, hold his hand, have his arms around me, kiss him, the normal stuff girls do with their boyfriends, but I kept that under control. Well, pretty well. That wasn't the hard part though. The hard part was explaining to every one at Camp Half Blood where my height, boobs, hips and butt came from. I was looking forward to Hogwarts just to get a fresh start, but walking through London I felt the gaze of so many creeps I wanted to throw up again. Fortunately one look at Hagrid and none approached.

We arrived at Kings Cross Station a good half hour before departure. Hagrid told us this was where he left us as he had to get back to Hogwarts a different way, and advised us to get our owls out of our bags and packs as no one here would care. The station was full of kids going off to school, but none were wearing wizarding robes so you couldn't tell who was who. Hagrid made sure we had our tickets, advised us to avoid contact with muggles, told us to go to platform 9 and 3/4, and then left to find something he called a "port key."

The problem was, there was no platform 9 and 3/4. We looked everywhere and wasted 20 minutes of our half hour doing so. We even asked a porter and he thought we were either crazy or pranking him. We were on the cusp of giving up, and I was on the cusp of tears, when we over heard a woman with a gaggle of red haired kids use the word "muggles."

"Excuse me, I'm looking for platform 9 and 3/4" Harry asked her.

"Oh! You must be a first year. Ron is too" and her youngest son nodded to us. "Well..." and she explained how to get through to the train, and had her older twin sons demonstrate. Finally she had us go and just as we were all on the other side and going to get on the train we heard one of the twins exclaim to his mother "Do you know who you were just talking to? That was Harry Potter!"

Harry wanted to get on the train and hide so we hurried along and found an empty cabin. The passenger cars were divided into cabins, but they were not like the sleeper cars on Amtrak. Each had a couple of benches, one facing forward, the other facing back and looked to hold about four adults, or six of us. We grabbed one and tried to take up as much room as possible, but it was pointless.

Just as the train started moving, the younger red headed boy opened the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Every where else is full."

"Oh sure! Come on in!" Percy replied.

He sat across from Rue and soon exclaimed, "It... I thought George and Fred were kidding, you're really Harry Potter!"

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Harry smiled modestly. Harry had looked out the window and seen the little boy's sister, still with her mother on the platform and waved back at her when she waved at him."

"Oh, that's my sister, Ginny. She's... She is big fan of yours. Do... do you have the scar?"

"Oh, yeah" Harry grinned and lifted his hair.

"Wicked! I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Its a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all ours Ron, thanks for your help getting through the wall" I replied to give Harry a break. He didn't seem to mind the attention, but he really didn't seek it either.

"Uh... you're first year?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I..."

"They grow up fast in America." Percy grinned.

"No! I... I'm under a curse, thats all I can say. I'm only twelve."

"Wow. Thats an excellent curse." Ron smiled.

"Why thank you!" I giggled. 'My boyfriend and former boyfriend don't think so."

"I'm not your boyfriend, we talked about this Annabeth." Percy smiled. I just love his smile.

"Why... Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I just turned twelve." Percy answered.

"So, uh, you don't want to peak too early?" Ron laughed and his laughter was infectious. I liked Ron Weasley. He was a good egg. Plus he could clearly see that Percy and I were fated to be together.

Ron explained that his whole family were wizards. His brother Percy was something called a "Prefect" this year, which was a lot like a counselor at CHB. He had two brothers older than Percy, and two twins that we had seen earlier, George and Fred. All had gone to Hogwarts, all had been in Gryffindor House, just like his mother and father. And his little sister was expected to start at Hogwarts next year. To try to keep the conversation going he asked us our favorite quidditch team, but other than some reading the guys had done, we didn't know anything about quidditch and I guess we showed our ignorance in all things wizardly. Still he was very friendly and was amazed that we had actually been able to cast real spells as so far he had only done some very minor magic with few results.

A girl named Hermione stuck her nose in our cabin just as Ron was going to try to turn his pet rat yellow, but I think she made him nervous as the spell didn't work. Then she bragged about having done a few simple spells, and while I sat there she brazenly cast a spell on Rue's glasses, repairing the frame where it had been damaged for some time.

The nerve! Sure, we weren't together anymore, but you don't just flirt like that. She had no idea whether we were together!

"If you're going to stay, please sit down and stop trying to impress everyone." I said.

"What the fuck Annabeth? Is that how you make new friends?" Percy asked.

"I already have you, and Rue, and Ron." I replied, making it clear there was no room in my life for a harlot that hits on Rue without knowing if we were together.

"Well! I would leave but there is no room in any of the other cabins." She replied. "Americans certainly are a surly lot!" And she said this staring right at Percy.

"Yes we are, and you would do well to remember it!" I replied as I hooked my arm into Percy's. He didnt' resist as much as he usually did, so this was progress.

"No, no they're not" Harry said, "But today is stressful, what with starting a new school and all. Its a bit overwhelming." It was nice of Harry to try to bring the temperature down, but not necessary. I felt no need to apologize to this harlot!

While she steamed a very nice boy named Neville joined us. He had been all over the train looking for his pet frog and was distraught. I offered to have Hermione help him look, but he was giving up for the time being as he needed to sit down. He suspected he was being tricked up upper classmen and the more he reacted the more they would torture him by keeping his frog.

He was, like Ron, a very gentlemanly young man, even if he did stare at me until it was explained that I was twelve and subject to a curse that made me look older. Hermione of course eavesdropped on all of this. I can't believe she didn't just leave, but at least when Neville was talking her eyes weren't crawling all over my boyfriend and my ex.

We rode like this for quite a while just chatting and getting to know one another. Like Ron, Neville's family were all magical. Hermione interrupted to make sure we knew both of her parents were muggles. "Who cares Hermione?" I thought to myself. Everyone knew about Rue's parents, and when asked, Percy tactfully said that he and I both had one very magical parent, and one muggle.

Ron's brother and a girl came down the aisle and announced we would be getting to Hogwarts in an hour or so, and that we should change into our uniforms and robes. He said the restrooms were usually pretty full and it would be a wait to get in one to change. We started to go when Rue suggested we just set up the tent again like we had the first night on Amtrak in LA. None of the magicians knew what this meant, but it was a great idea, if there was room. I hoped Hermione would beat it before Rue did, but he was quick to pull the string and set it up. It appeared to cover about two feet of floor and went straight to the ceiling in a point, like a long, tall, pyramid, but inside it was just as large as ever. There was enough room left to easily set up another, so we did, and upon entry there were sixteen beds in two rooms of eight, and eight restrooms, as well as a large parlor, dining room and kitchen. We changed without waiting and even had a snack waiting when we were done.

So all the guys stared at me when I came out in my robes, which was weird. Even weirder was Hermione who's eyes were about to bulge out of her face staring at my attire. I had taken the skirt up to mini length, wore black lacy leggings underneath with the knee socks over them, and cute little spiky heeled boots. I had drawn in sides of the button down so it was more like a fitted blouse, and it showed off my girls nicely. Finally my sweater opened around my breasts and over the shirt to further enhance the look. I thought it came out pretty hot, and the boys appreciated it. Really though, I only wanted to look good for Percy and his reaction was the one I waited on. I grabbed the hem, pulled the skirt taunt across my backside and turned so he could see how it looked all over me. Then when my back was to him flipped my hair over my shoulder and asked "You like?"

"Uh... What the fuck Annabeth?" Percy replied. But he stared. A lot.

"Oh, I just took in the hem a bit. Didn't want to go too risque', but the school girl thing just didnt work for me." I smiled.

"You look uh" Rue stammered

"Smashing!" Ron added

"Radiant!" Neville agreed.

"Beautiful" Hermione said, and given her obvious lust for my guys this surprised me. She might work out after all, but probably not. She continued to brazenly flirt after we returned to the cabin.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"So how do these tents work?" Neville asked and Rue answered as best he could. We returned to the cabin for more small talk and took the tents down even though it was roomier in the tents. We feared we might miss our stop if we were secreted away like that.

I think Hermione understood now that Percy was off limits, and Harry was not to be trifled with. Ron and Neville seemed like nice boys and would make good friends for us. Hermione was clearly thinking of stealing Percy away, and was openly flirting with him by asking him personal questions like his name, where he was from, how he got into magic, that sort of thing. And with me seated beside him! What a tramp! Then, to make matters worse, she did the same with poor Rue... Harry, I can't get used to that, as if she flirted with both I wouldn't notice the eyes she was making at Percy. I was born at night, but it wasn't last night sister!

Neville had explained the sorting hat to us, and the house system. I didn't care which house we were in so long as we were together. Some boys from Slytherin, or who wanted to be, had stopped by to give Harry, and to a lesser extent Ron, Neville and Percy, a hard time, but I dispatched them at the point of my blade and they left to go change trousers.

"Don't mess with Team Annabeth" was a good first lesson at Hogwarts for all of them. After that Ron's brother, the Prefect also named Percy, came by and said he as Prefect had to confiscate any weapons, but a cold stare turned him away as Percy asked "What weapons?" Anyway, the Sorting Hat supposedly looked into your mind, heart and soul and placed you in the appropriate house. Like I said, I didn't care which house, so long as we were together.

We got off the train and Hagrid led us to boats where we were finally able to ditch Hermione. We rode with Ron and Neville. Hagrid was friendly and gave us all big hugs, even though we had just seen him that morning, such a dear sweet man. Then he led the first years to the boats I mentioned before, which were magical and propelled themselves. Even though Hagrid was in the first boat, Percy, ever the twelve year old, used his power to speed past so we could "win the race." When the rest arrived, baffled at our boat's performance, we were all still giggling.

We didn't get anything for arriving first except a laugh and a weird look from Hagrid.

Professor McGonagall led us from the boats to the doorway of the main hall where dinner and the sorting ceremony were to be held. She told us that we would be led in to the main hall and the importance of our relationship to our house members. Oh! And she went over briefly the points system for what she called "The House Cup" and all the magicians seemed really excited about that. Well, except for the ones that had battled the god of war on a beach in Santa Monica a week or so before. To us it seemed rather silly truthfully.

While we waited a girl from India I think asked "Aren't you a little old to be first year?"

"I'm only twelve." I answered to everyone's gasps and stares.

"They grow up fast in America." Harry said.

"Stop being silly Rue!" I giggled at him and gave him a gentle push on the shoulder. I heard someone whisper "Did she just push Harry Potter?"

"Rue? Harry Potter?" The professor asked.

"Yes professor, that's me."

"I... I... I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall" She stammered as she looked at him, a tear glistening in her eye.

Rue thought for a moment then rushed forward and hugged her.

"Thanks for the name!" He whispered.

"Well, you're very welcome! Lets talk later though, we mustn't hold up the sorting ceremony!" She replied with a smile that melted the room and startled the other first years.

"Minerva? That is the name of the Roman facet of Athena isn't it?" I asked.

"Why yes, yes it is, Very good Miss... uh"

"Chase. Annabeth Chase."

"Miss Chase aren't you a little old to be a firs" was all she got out before I interrupted.

"I'm only twelve" then I leaned forward to her ear and whispered "I was put under a curse a couple weeks ago and grew this body as a result."

"Oh. Yes, the Headmaster advised me of that. Well welcome. Any friend of Harry Potter's is welcome with me." She whispered back.

I really liked Professor McGonagall, and as it turned out she would be the instructor over our house. Not that this did us any good at all in so far as House Points went, but we would later learn what a great instructor she was to have as a friend.

The sorting went through everyone except myself and Percy. Harry, Neville, Ron and that witch Hermione ended up in Gryffindor. Since we were late additions, Percy and I went last.

"Annabeth Chase" McGonagall said and I walked forward to be sorted. I could feel all the sixth and seventh year boy's eyes crawling all over me. It was totally creepy. What bunch of pervs!

I picked up the hat as I was instructed to, I had seen it call out the houses of those before me so I knew it bore some sentient intelligence. I thought to myself, and it I suppose, "Okay hat, you're supposed to be able to read my mind. Let me show you pictures from my summer vacation, and know that I will be taking you there soon if I don't get placed with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson in Gryffindor. And you won't come back. And if you can read my mind, you know I will do it..." I then focused my mind on what I had seen on the trip to the House of Hades in the underworld.

It only took moments for the hat to nearly leap off my head shouting.

"Gryffindor! Definitely Gryffindor! No doubt about it Miss Chase needs to be in Gryffindor! Absolutely, she could only be Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

I hopped off the stool as my house stood and applauded and ran to a seat beside Rue that he has sweetly saved for me. All the boys seemed to be grinning and excited that I was added, but the girls not so much for some reason.

Percy had no more sat down to have the hat placed on his head when it shouted "Gryffindor! This one too, most definitely! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! That is where this boy needs to be!" and Percy came to join us. The only downside was that since they grouped all the first years at the same spot on the table, we were seated with that tramp Hermione. 


	4. Chapter 4

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 4

 **Annabeth**

Dumbledore made some announcements about the woods being off limits to all first years, and the third floor corridor being off limits to all, I missed most of that due to ADHD and Percy's eyes... they were just so wonderful, then food, piles of it, just appeared on the tables.

Dinner was fabulous, the only awkward part is that there were no braziers for sacrificing, so I just put my sacrifice into one of the braziers that lit from the wall sconce behind me. Everyone stared at me, but I sensed the most wonderful aroma of peppermint and cinnamon so know Athena and Hecate were pleased. I would have to talk to Professor McGonagall about getting a proper brazier for sacrifice placed near out table. When I got back to the table Percy, the prefect one... this is going to be confusing with two Percy's, why don't I call Ron's brother "the sanctimonious asshole Percy"? Hmmm, thats a bit much to write each time. Oh well, he came over and asked why I was dumping food in the lighting system.

"Uh, don't you sacrifice here?"

"What?"

"Sacrifice. Where we were trained, at every meal you cast off some as your meal as sacrifice to the gods. Here I sacrifice to Athena, because she"

"For wisdom." Percy interrupted.

"Uh, Right. For wisdom, and to Hecate for allowing me to learn magic, and Hestia of course for blessing my family, well Percy, Harry and myself really, thats all the family I really have. You don't do that here? How will the gods know if you are appreciative?"

"Uh, no, we don't do that here. Is.. is that common in America?"

"Very common where Miss Chase, Master Jackson, and Master Potter were raised." Dumbledore said. He had come over to see what the hubbub was about. "Miss Chase, we will have a proper sacrificial font set up at all meals if you wish. Mr Weasley, you may return to your table. Miss Chase, I wonder if I might have a word following dinner with you and your companions. I always like to meet with my students before they arrive but was unable to do so in the case of you Americans. Perhaps before you retire?"

"Oh! That would be wonderful! Thank you headmaster!" I replied. "I'm sorry if I screwed up the lighting."

"Not to worry. We had braziers here until the late Victorian era when they were removed under some protest by my, errrmmm, predecessors. Perhaps it is time we brought them back on a voluntary basis. I shall be interested to see how it translates into your success as a student."

After that, dinner was just smashing as the Brit's say. The food was marvelous and the conversation wonderful. Older Gryffindor boys kept stopping by to introduce themselves and offer help at adapting to school, and everyone seemed to want to meet Harry regardless of what house they were in. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws both seemed very nice, but the Slytherins were, well, mostly snobby little jerks. I understood what Professor McGonagall meant by our house being our family while at Hogwarts, even though my family was Percy and Rue. Our house members were like cousins beyond that, dependable, even if not close by all the time. Several of the older Gryffindor girls were cold to me at first, but once I told them I was absolutely fated to be with Percy and wouldn't date anyone else, they softened.

Percy rolled his eyes at this, but he was just being difficult. He would come around. I just knew it! The fates had spoken!

After dinner Professor McGonagall collected the three of us to go to Dumbledore's office, she was charming and smiling until we arrived.

"Harry!" We were greeted by the Headmaster, "It is so very good that you have returned to your own realm in this world. You were born to magic, this is your place. In the coming days I will talk with you more, but I understand Chiron has told you of how your parents died, and why, and why you among all wizards are revered?"

"Well, yes, I mean, I'm not sure about the revered part" Harry smiled.

"Oh, its true. All wizards great and small, and magical creatures of any intelligence, know of Harry Potter. You heard me tell that forest is off limits, I suspect even the creatures, unicorns and centaurs that populate it know of Harry Potter. The whole of the magical community owes you a great debt we can never repay. But know this, the one that gave you that scar is not dead. He is, in my opinion, weakened, but beginning to grow stronger. Study our craft with care that it might someday preserve your life. Now, Percy Weasley awaits you outside the door to my office. He will take you to Gryffindor tower where you shall room for your career here. Meet your new housemates. I was a Gryffindor, as was Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. You will be in fine company there. Lets meet again tomorrow, just you and I, and I will begin to tell you what you have missed by not being in the world of magic. For now, I must speak with Miss Chase and Mr Jackson about certain events on the train here."

"But sir!" Harry rose to defend us, "If you are referring to that kid Draco, he threatened both myself and"

"I will speak to Miss Chase and Mr Jackson. They are in no lasting trouble, but I must assure that they understand the rules here and abide by them. You may go now."

It was clear that Harry was to leave, and with a reluctant look at us, he did.

"I'll be upstairs, see you in a few, okay guys?"

"Sure Rue, we'll be right along, we didn't do anything wrong" Percy smiled.

Harry left and after a long silence, several others entered the room.

"Miss Chase, Mr Jackson, I do not know how Lord Chiron got your names added to the roll this year, but I can only assume, especially given your apparent age Miss Chase, that you are here to assist with protecting Mr Potter."

"Uh... well either of us would die for Rue, but, no, Chiron didn't do anything that I know of. See, we were on a quest..." Percy began.

"The one where I got this body, tell them that part Percy"

"Right. Well we were on a quest... how much do you know about Camp Half Blood?"

"Only that it is a camp to train the children that the immortal Greek gods like Hecate have with mortals."

"Oh, okay, so I don't need to go over that. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, and I am the son of Poseidon. Anyway, we were on a quest to recover, uh, certain items stolen from the gods,"

"They were stolen to try to get the gods to blame and thus fight each other" I interjected.

"Right, well anyway, Annabeth got injured and to stop the bleeding we used the only cloth we had, the Scarf of Aphrodite, it was, well it was part of a trap. Anyway, she grew from a regular twelve year old, to u"

"Regular?" I sternly asked.

"Uh, very pretty and smart twelve year old, anyway, into what you see now. I swear, she is just twelve. And acts like it."

"I'll ignore that. Anyway, I was hopelessly in love with both Percy and Rue"

"Who is Rue?"

"Oh, that was Harry's name. We just learned he was named Harry Potter a couple weeks ago. Before that he was "Rubeus," and we just called him 'Rue" So on the way back..."

"No no! You left out the fates! We returned the Helm of Darkness to the fates, and they released me from loving Rue... Harry... romantically, he is still like a brother to me, but Percy and I are fated to be together so it would be okay for me to stay with Percy on the boys side of the dormitory as the gods say it's"

"No." Dumbledore pronounced.

"Right, good call, anyway, we got back to New York and because Harry had taught us a couple spells, none of us knew that wasn't allowed, but anyway, Hecate told us we would be given a choice between a way to survive, or, well, die at the hands of an immortal goddess I guess. A few days later, our letters arrived. So it wasn't Chiron, it was" Percy continued.

"Hecate. You've met Hecate?" McGonagall asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she was very nice to Harry, he can tell you all about that, but told Percy and I that she was not to be trifled with and that we had entered her domain and that she would offer us a way to not die. Then your letters arrived. So, no, Chiron had nothing to do with it. It was all Hecate, oh, and she confirmed that this dark lord you talk about is gathering strength. As to the incident on the train"

"No. I don't care about the incident on the train. I believe you, your story is too fantastic to make up." Dumbledore smiled. "But it is my belief that in addition to being here to learn magic, I suspect, well, I have received word that our lady of magic would be sending companions with Harry to help protect him. It came to me in a prophetic dream a two weeks ago. I can only surmise that is you." Dumbledore said.

"Prophetic dreams? Oh I hate those! Uh, well of course we would protect R... Harry. I would die for him!" I said, with Percy agreeing.

"Good. Well for some time we have expected Harry's return, as has the rest of the magical community. Now, our castle is safe from attack by the monsters you are familiar with owing to protections cast by myself, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. You need not worry about monsters running about like at your camp, in order to enter our grounds a powerful witch would have to let them in from inside the campus, but there are elements of the dark lord's followers still about. Those we offer less protection against. This is where we would like to coordinate our efforts. Myself, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall will primarily protect Harry, but there are several others who for the time shall remain nameless who are involved as well. We would ask that you be on the look out for evil as well. Oh, and don't use your swords. Unless, well, just don't use swords. We aren't going to confiscate them, I'm not sure any of us have the ability to if Lord Chiron's reports on your skills are correct. Use your wands. I understand you are both capable of casting a stupify spell?

"Yes, but honestly I'm more comfortable with a blade. Should the need arise I, well we, will use wands, but if overpowered magically, well..." Percy started.

"We'll cut their heads off, stab them to death and then go for ice cream!" I finished.

"That... would seem like a good plan. But if a professor shows up, let them take over with wands first. Now, how can we assist you?"

"Well, is there some where here would could continue our martial training so we don't get rusty? If we are to spend the summers at camp it wouldn't do for us to show up having forgotten our sword and bow work, Harry is particularly talented with a bow, we thought he might be a child of Apollo until we found out he was a wizard, Anyway, we need to stay on top of it, especially since Chiron and Mr D frown on the use of magic."

"Mr D?" McGonagall asked.

"Dionysus."

"You've met Dionysus too?"

"Yes" I answered, wanting to add that he was a jerk but knowing I might get struck down either now or later for it, "and Ares and Athena. Mom. We went shopping in Vegas, that's when I got my ears pierced. Oh, and Harry and Percy kicked Ares' butt in Santa Monica."

There was a long silence as they contemplated their star pupil fighting the god of war. They stared at each other until both nodded as if in agreement.

"Uh... as to your question, tomorrow Professor McGonagall will show you to the Room of Requirement. It should fit your training needs and you are welcome to use it whenever you wish during your free time. Children, your studies here will be difficult, I do not envy two, well, essentially muggles, attempting to learn our craft, but Hecate must think it possible or you would not be here. Study hard, and don't be afraid to ask any of the instructors or upper classmen for help. Oh, and don't stab anyone. Please." Dumbledore said, then added "Professor, would you show them to the dormitory?"

"Of course Headmaster." She replied.

"Did you say Harry was talented with a bow?" Hagrid asked as we rose.

"Oh yes, for a while we thought he was a child of Apollo, well the campers did, Chiron knew otherwise I suppose." Percy replied.

"Perhaps Friday afternoon after your classes we could go hunting, the grounds are well stocked with game, and I am the only one that hunts."

"That would be great, but Harry has only shot at human targets" Percy said.

"And Medusa... and a bus!" I added to confounded stares.

The Professor then led us out and on the way to Gryffindor Tower made small talk about how nice it was to have Harry back, and us too of course. She bragged that she was the reason Harry had been sent to Camp Half Blood, but couldn't give an explanation as to why that was until the Headmaster had caught Harry up on it. That seemed fair.

When we got there a meeting was going on with Percy (the jerk faced one) and the first years. The upper classmen were waiting around for something, and they all stared at me when I walked in. The boys leered at me, and the girls I didn't talk with at dinner, well, they just looked mad. Oh well, I can't help any of that. Jerk Face was going over house rules, but I have ADHD and zoned out for most of it. It didn't help that Percy's eyes are the color of a stormy sea and when I kiss him I taste salt water, but the good kind like is in taffy, not, you know just salt.

"Do you understand Miss Chase?" Jerk Face asked me.

"Uh. What? Sure. I guess."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No."

"Then how can you agree with it?"

"Would you lie to me?"

"What? No of course not."

"Then why wouldn't I agree with you?"

Everyone laughed at this exchange, most especially the twin Weasley brothers who cackled as I dismantled the ego of Jerk Face.

"Well. I didn't think you were paying attention, let me..."

"Have you always had this sort of trust issue?"

Now the room practically exploded with giggles, the loudest being from Ron who was trying really hard not to just laugh at his brother's pomposity. Hermione just gave me an evil look, like her lack of a sense of humor was why the boys all giggled with me instead of being all straight faced like her. Hate the game, not the playa girlfriend!

"Prefects will go with you to classes for this week and next. No boys in the girls side after nine, or girls in the boys side. The common room is open until ten, lights out at eleven and meet here for breakfast at seven, ready for class. Good night!" He said, red faced and nearly shouting the last part as he stormed off.

I decided that for the moment I would abide by the rules of me and Percy not sleeping together, even though it was silly. What did they think we were going to do? Have relations or something? Geez. Perverts. Anyway, it was Dumbledore's rule and I respected him, and was certain that once he knew Percy and I were already determined to be together due to the fates that he would see that we should be together as much as possible.

I talked to Percy, Rue, Ron and Neville a minute, gave Percy a surprise good night kiss that drew stares from all, then climbed the stairs to the girls first year dorm and the other first year Gryffindor girls were already there. Hermione was talking and everyone got dead silent when I walked in. She was talking about how she was going to take Percy, I just knew she was.

"So Annabeth" she said, "this is Lavender, Eloise, Fay, and Pavarti, I was just telling them how you dispatched those Slytherin boys on the train, and girls! She is best friends with Harry Potter!"

"Really? Thats awesome, how long blah blah blah" came the battery of questions.

Finally the one question they all wanted to ask came from Pavarti, the same girl that had asked it before the sorting ceremony, "How is it you're first year? Are you really twelve?"

"Hmmmm" I mumbled as I sat on the edge of the only unclaimed bed. "Okay, yes, Harry and I are close. Sometimes you will hear me call him Rue. That is his nickname to me and Percy. Percy is my boyfriend. Harry was, but I was released from that. I look this way because I am cursed. Yes I'm really twelve. I'm a year older than Harry but he and I practically grew up together. He is every bit the sweet, kind, wonderful boy he seems to be and"

"Is it true you threatened Draco Malfoy with a knife?"

"Who is Draco Malfoy?"

"The obnoxious blonde boy on the train." Hermione answered.

"The one that looked like an albino weasel?

"Yes, that's him."

"Then yes, I threatened him with a knife. I will cut anyone that threatens my friends, although Headmaster Dumbledore wants me to use a wand first now." I smiled. I felt I was really making progress at making new friends! Even if they did seem a bit scared.

"Why do you carry a knife?" Fay asked. She seemed to be wondering if I might stab her.

"Oh, not to worry, I'm well trained. I'm probably better with a knife than Harry or Percy are with a sword. At our camp I'm one of the sword instructors you see, I can hold my own against anyone with a sword, but I've always fought with a knife. I would be glad to teach you, if you like." As I said this I showed them my two knives and explained that the celestial bronze one would only kill monsters while the bone steel one would kill mortals.

"But... why would witches need to be trained with knives, or swords or... any of that?" Hermione asked. "Is that what they teach at magic camp in America?"

"Uh, well at the one we attend, yes. Its kind of a special camp for, uh, special learners."

"Do you do other stuff, like fighting stuff?"

"Well, yes, the greek combat system in total. But over the years its been modified with Kung Fu, Karate, Judo and Brazilian Jui Jitsu. I can teach you that too if you like."

"But why would we need it?

"Well, you never know when an obnoxious albino weasel might come around." I giggled and Hermione laughed.

Okay, so keep her away from Percy and she is okay. Maybe.

"Uh, if you're not dating him, could you introduce me to Harry?"

"Sure, lets go!" I said, "I'm sure he is anxious to meet all his classmates, just like we are."

"Uh, Annabeth" Hermione said, "We haven't been invited to the boys dorm."

"Hermione, we're girls. We are always invited to the boys dorms. Besides, its only seven thirty, we have an hour and a half."

"So you were listening to the Prefect?"

"No, I read it in the rule book that was in 'A History of Hogwarts.' His lecture was soooo boring!" I replied, and everyone laughed.

"So, who is with me?" I asked again and everyone but Hermione rose.

"Come on Hermione, Fate favors the bold." I said.

"Who told you that? She asked.

"Fate. Well, one of them, I can't really tell them apart, come on!"

We had to go down to the common room then back up other stairs to the boys rooms. They weren't really labeled but we figured they would be positioned off the stairs the same way we were, and the doors were all open. One had canvas hanging down covering it, and the others had a variety of older guys staring out at us, so we went to the canvas one.

"Knock knock" I said as I pulled the canvas apart and looked into a huge foyer in what appeared to be a mansion. It was big enough to throw a ball in and had curved stairways going up either side to more rooms upstairs.

"Oh, hi Annabeth, Hermione, uh... everyone." Percy said. He was reading on a love seat wearing a Camp Half Blood tee and khaki shorts. A fire burned in the fireplace but it was a perfect temperature inside. The rest of the room was furnished with the sort of chairs, couches, tables and such that you would expect to find in a Victorian mansion.

"Uh,,, this is your room?" I asked.

"Uh about that. No. Since we were late add ons they had to cram a couple extra beds in, and make the other ones smaller. It sucked. So this, uh, this is three tents put together. One of the bedrooms hold all the Hogwarts furniture. The furniture in here is much more comfortable. Come on in, want something to drink? Rue left his thermos here, or the faucet in the kitchen does the same thing.

"Oh! Where is Rue? My girlfriends wanted to meet him."

"He's in the shower I think. Everyone is, that was the first order of business once we got it set up. Should be along any minute."

"We should see if they will get us bigger quarters, it is going to be cramped with all of us there" Faye said.

"Hmmm, you say this is three tents? So you have one left?"

"Yeah, you want to use it?"

"Sure do! I knew I loved your for a reason!" and with that I kissed him on the lips for being such a generous, caring boyfriend!

"Wooooo!" some of the girls said, but I did't care, I just loved the guy!

"What the fuck Annabeth? Are you going to kiss Percy all night?" Harry asked as he walked in the room dressed about the same as Percy, only with wet hair and a towel around his neck.

"Hey sweetie! Yes! I think thats a great idea! What about you Percy?" I asked. He was still in shock from the most recent surprise kiss so I gave him another, albeit shorter, one. I think he almost smiled before replying.

"Annabeth, we've talked about this!"

"Can't fight fate darling." I smiled.

"True that!" Harry laughed.

"You're not helping Rue... I mean, Harry" Percy said with a laugh. Now this was progress.

"Anyway, the girls wanted to meet you Harry. Girls, this is my BFF Harry. Harry, these are the girls!"

"Pleased to meet you, I've met Hermione, I suppose the rest of you have names?

"Sure Harry, this is Lavender, Eloise, Fay, and Pavarti." Hermione replied, with each smiling and nodding

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." Harry smiled. "Welcome to our humble abode, would you care for something to drink?"

"Uh... its really not humble" Hermione said grinning, "Do you have tea? That would be so refreshing!"

Everyone seemed to agree with her so Harry asked if I would help him in the kitchen.

"Oh I can help!" Hermione said, and since that kept her claws away from Percy I told her to come along.

It was good that Hermione came to help, as it turns out there is a big difference between what the Brits call tea and what we do.


	5. Chapter 5

WTF Annabeth  
Chapter 5

Percy

"Ewwagahhhh! What the fuck Annabeth?" I asked, well nearly yelled as she startled me.

Let me go back a bit. We had a good time getting to know our class and house mates the night before, and a few minutes before we had to be out of each others dorms, Harry and I went to the girls side to help them set up their tents. It was easy enough to just pull the string, but if you wanted it flush with the door, and have the Hogwarts furniture tucked out of the way, then you had to set it up just right, and we knew the tricks from having screwed up ours earlier. First the girls had to get their personal items but none of them had unpacked so they just had to drag their trunks into the hall.

Once we were set up, the girls moved in and all had their own rooms and were quite happy about it. Of course Annabeth pointed out that without Harry's spare tent we wouldn't have been able to give the girls the same quarters as we had, so he got hugs from all, and a kiss on the cheek from Hermione. Bull! It was my extra tent! And then Annabeth had all the guys, Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus and Dean, help the girls carry their trunks to their new rooms. At least I got to sit that part out, of course the price for doing so was Annabeth claiming it as hugs and snuggles time. My fellow Gryffindors all giggled at this, and most were happy to prove their masculinity to the girls, while the girls all wanted Rue to be the one that helped them.

Thing is, I already had the hottest girl in school as my girlfriend, and I didn't really want a girlfriend. I did not know what to make of the fates, but I knew their words were often veiled in hidden meanings, so it could just mean that we die together on the next quest. But as Ron was quick to point out, there really wasn't a down side, other than the occasional annoyance, to having a hot girlfriend. Especially if she was the hottest girl in any grade at school. Speaking of occasional annoyances...

"Ewwagahhhh! What the fuck Annabeth?" I asked, well nearly yelled, as she startled me. I had fallen asleep easily enough, but in the night, Annabeth had used her hat to sneak from her side of the dorm to ours, then, having learned which room was mine during their visit, slipped into bed beside me in just her pj's and woke me with a kiss.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain!" She whispered.

"Annabeth, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Yes I am, its fated. You know that, you were there!"

"Uh, I was trying to stay out of jail when all that happened, look I'm okay with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but we should obey the rules here. We are supposed to protect Harry apparently and we can't do that if we're kicked out."

"I'm not staying, I just wanted to snuggle a bit with the best boy... wait, you're okay with it now?" She asked as she almost smothered me with kisses.

"Wait! Stop! Yes, I'm okay with it, but, but, you need to slow down. You're under the effects of Aphrodite, I'm not. I don't want to see anyone else, and I really like hanging out with you, again, I'm not mad about you setting me up to get killed by Ares cabin anymore, but please, go back to your room. Lets get some rest, tomorrow is a big day."

"I love you Percy."

"Uh, I really like you a lot Annabeth, but you have to give me some time and space. Its too much too soon."

"You know you sound like a girl, right?"

"Whatever. Now scram!"

"Just let me do this" she said as she pressed her self against me and rested her head on my shoulder. It sounded like she was purring for a second, but then after a minute or so she asked "You like me a lot?"

"Yes."

"I'll take that, for now!" And then she kissed me again, hopped out of bed, slipped the hat on, and disappeared back to her room.

Did I say I fell asleep easily? Well, not so much after that.

The next morning all the first year Gryffindors were in the house common room at seven as required and when Harry and I walked in Annabeth came to my side to join me. Hermione came with her and stood with Harry, who didn't know what to make of this development. It was pretty clear the other first year girls were irked that Hermione had apparently an in road with Harry, but that would all change in the coming weeks. Harry made it clear that he wanted to be chill with all the girls like the player he was. Or would be. Whatever.

Breakfast was good and as promised there was a sacrificial brazier set up, which Harry, Annabeth and I availed ourselves of, to the stares of the rest of our house and the other houses that were there. This reminded me that we had not told Harry that McGonnagal was going to show us a room to practice in later in the morning, and this got both the first year guys and girls interested in training.

Annabeth agreed to train everyone, which was good as she was better than me, unless I was in or near water. I would learn a lot from her too, and for the rest of the year she became my regular sparring partner. By Christmas break we were pretty much even, and candidly, better than most at Camp Half Blood. Harry was doing really well, and he taught archery, both to our fellow students and us. But that morning we started regular classes.

First up was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who although she was head of Gryffindor, cut us no slack and actually seemed to expect more of us. Fortunately we had read her material and even tried some spells, unsuccessfully, the week before so we were ahead of most of the students who had not even glanced at their books after picking them up. She lectured briefly, then gave us a reading assignment, and homework to read more, then turned her desk into a sow and then back into a desk as a demonstration. That was pretty cool.

She gave us all a match and for the rest of the class had us attempt to convert it into a needle. Well, everyone else anyway. As soon as everyone started she sat with Harry, Annabeth and myself and asked us all about what Hecate was like.

As we talked and tried to do the assignment, she gave us tips and corrected our somatic and verbal incantations and within minutes we all had needles fit for sewing. She bragged on us to the class, which everyone else hated, and, well we hated it too, and gave us each a House Point.

The closest anyone else got was Hermione, who successfully turned her match silver. That was better, far better, than anyone else, so McGonagall gave her a point too. Once we were dismissed we went to our Defense against the Dark Arts class, then history of magic and McGonagall said she would pick us up after that and before the lunch break to go to the room we could use for training.

Defense class seemed like a waste of time. The professor, Quirrell, seemed like a germaphobe and the whole room smelled of garlic. He wore a turban and rumor had it that it was stuffed full of garlic too as he was apparently dreadfully afraid of vampires. Can't say I blame him. Anyway, it was more about identifying the traits of dark practitioners than anything, all the text had a few defensive and blocking spells we could incorporate into our fighting style.

History of magic was taught by a ghost, and this was a bit disconcerting. Annabeth had already started to attack several of the many ghosts that roamed the castle, including our house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. Only a quick intervention by Ron and Hermione kept him from being swept into the underworld by her celestial bronze dagger.

History of Magic was also practically useless, and insofar as we could tell, the importance of Hecate in godly affairs so overrated it could only be described as wildly inaccurate. The professor tried to tell us that Hecate had a seat in the Olympia Throne Room in her role as advisor to Zeus, but Annabeth and I had actually been to the throne room and tried to explain that wasn't true, but no one wanted to hear it, and we couldn't support our position without exposing to more students who we actually were. After a while we just let it slide and decided to study for exams by just imagining everything we knew to be true about Olympus as being wrong.

We had just a few minutes before lunch, but Professor McGonagall met us as we left class and hurried the three of us up and down several flights of stairs and down a few halls to a large blank wall. We had not been in this part of the castle as yet, but the path was ultimately fairly simple to follow, and wasn't far from Gryffindor Tower.

"The secret to accessing the Room of Requirement is being specific in what you ask for. For instance" she said as she turned to the wall, "We need a room with lunch prepared and ready for practice and training in archery, fencing and swords."

In the next few moments a large door appeared on the wall and we opened it to find a huge room, with practice swords, fencing gear and moving targets for archer like at camp. Also, a table for four was set with food and drink, and a brazier was available for our sacrifice.

"Oh dear. I'm not sure why they are moving." She exclaimed.

"No, no, that's perfect. You want moving targets, things don't sit still when you shoot at them." Harry explained.

"Well, why don't we eat, then try it out some before your next class?" McGonagall smiled. "So tell me, how are your classes so far?" She asked as she sat at the table.

We ate and talked about classes, and thanked her both for her help in transfiguration and in showing us the room of requirement. She explained in more detail how it worked, and also that the moving targets were there because it takes in the desires of all present when used, at least for the unspoken details. For the rest of the meal we discussed Athena, Mr D, and Hecate. She seemed amazed that we had actually met them.

"Why fencing?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh when I was a girl at Hogwarts fencing was all the rage. Its fallen into, well, its not popular anymore. I haven't had anyone to have a match with in decades, but since you are trained in swords I thought I might find one with you. That, and Professor Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you lest you accidentally kill each other." She smiled.

"I've never used an epee, but would love to try" Annabeth replied, and we all agreed.

We ate fast and were soon fencing with the Professor. I went first and she kicked my butt. It was a totally different style of sword play than what I had been taught, but Harry and Annabeth held their own, although they too lost. The Professor was very complimentary though and offered to teach us, an offer we readily accepted. We told her we had agreed to train the other Gryffindor first years so they would be joining us, and McGonagall was ecstatic about this. Apparently she had been wanting to return to the world of fencing for some time, and our martial training was the perfect excuse. She also wanted Gryffindor to return to its former state of brave, kick ass greatness. Even though it was competitive in all areas with the other houses, it was clear she wanted dominance and expected perfection. Being just as good as the other houses was simply no longer acceptable. We had found our new Chiron.

We demonstrated sword work and Greek combat to her, and this time I splashed some water on my face and defeated everyone. Easily. Including McGonagall.

Harry showed the professor his bow skills, and after nailing about ten moving targets in a row, some while running around the room and on the move himself, she asked to be taught archery "by the master" as she called him,

"When Rue... Harry first took to the bow, we all assumed he was a child of Apollo" Annabeth said, and it was obvious why.

Our time was short however and just as Harry got done recovering his arrows and stowing them in their quiver and then into his bag, Annabeth and I began to clean the table up.

"Oh, don't worry about that. When we leave the room will reset itself. By the way, you know the rules forbid you carrying arms on campus don't you?"

We froze.

"Uh yes, but it was our understa"

"Oh, I'm not concerned. I know it comes with your duties to uh... defending and such. But do ensure that none of the other students learn of it unless you are in here training. The headmaster told me you train with actual weapons at your camp.?

"Well we start with wooden swords like these, but usually we have spathas with dull edges and points so we get used to the heft. Finally, once you are competent with those, you use edged weapons."

"Goodness what if someone gets hurt or..."

"Oh people get hurt all the time, but the children of Apollo are wonderful healers. Occasionally someone dies, every few years or so, but its considered an honorable death." Harry explained.

McGonagall was aghast at this to say the least and questioned us all about it until we got to our only afternoon class that day, Herbology. We told her we might go back to start training with our class mates if they felt like it and she agreed to meet us there. She was actually pretty chill outside of class.

Herbology was pretty relaxing. Professor Sprout did a brief lecture on its importance to both healing and potions, and all the other things that could be done with magical plants. She talked briefly about encountering wood elves and dryads in areas where magical plants could be, and though we couldn't confirm wood elves, dryads were pretty common around Half Blood. Finally we got to play with the dirt in the green houses as she demonstrated the various loams necessary to grow different herbologically important plants. Neville and Annabeth were both really into this and asked a ton of questions, which Sprout was happy to answer. Later, when the homework really piled up, Annabeth, Harry and I began just misting one of the dryads at camp for help with it. Along with Neville we became star students in there too, at least insofar as testing was concerned.

After class we all raced back to the room of requirement to find McGonagall waiting for us. She was elated at the turn out and was happy to help train all. We demonstrated fencing, this time I drank a bunch of water and splashed some on my face and more than acquitted my earlier performance, Harry did his arrow thing to the oohs and ahhs of all the girls, and some of the guys, Then Annabeth and I demonstrated swords, specifically spathas. We also did some hand to hand stuff, which we walked the students through with each other. The room had provided mats for falls which was nice. At Half Blood we used the ground. Mats are much softer.

Our fellow students readily accepted our offer to train them, but mostly they wanted to learn archery and fencing. Fencing so they could suck up to McGonagall, and archery so they could hang with Harry. We debated about how much of our weekly time to commit to it, most of the students wanted to use the full three hours, three times a week, and the Professor thought this was too much time spend on hobbies not related to class room work. In the end we settled on two hours a day, three days a week, divided by hand to hand, fencing and archery. We would add swords later, but the three of us would work an hour or so each day, and as our fellow students watched, they became more and more interested in learning how to fight with a real blade.

We dismissed the students and after they left McGonagall asked for a word with us. We were tired and sweaty, and Annabeth and I had a few new bruises from our combat session. It was the best we had felt since before the quest!

When it was just Harry, Annabeth and I, she began.

"Students, thank you. I suppose you might be wondering why I am so enthused about this group and its martial training. As you know, the world of magic is divided as to whether the one who gave Harry his scar is dead, or just in hiding, weakened and planning his return."

"He is alive, both Ares and Hecate told us that." Harry said.

"Correct, but there was but you three there to witness that revelation. In any event, we must begin to prepare for his return. In the last war he had a large number of dark magicians at his side. He will again. It may take years for him to regain his strength, both personally and in the number he leads, but he will. Already there are stirrings and rumors of his return. We must prepare. Sadly the Ministry does not wish for us to."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The Ministry believes that talk of Voldemort's return is an effort to weaken the current government and preparing our students to fight will only spread that effort. This is why the curriculum in Defense against the Dark Arts is so lacking. But while the Ministry has some control over the studies in class here, it has no control over what we do in our spare time. We, the Headmaster and myself, would like to include magical defensive arts training in your group. That is why I asked to limit the time spent to two hours, as we wish to use the third for this purpose. The students in what we will call this club, oh and we need a name, are not connected by a parent to the Ministry, except for Mr Weasley and his family is quite loyal to the Headmaster. It is important that we learn, in addition to the excellent combat skills you have demonstrated, how to defend and attack, with magic. We are a school of magic after all" She said with a sly grin.

"That... would be awesome!" we shouted.

"Talk to your fellow Gryffindor first years tonight about this, and make sure they know the club is not to be discussed. Oh, and the name should be something that would discourage anyone else from wishing to join until we decide to add them."

"We will, "Annabeth replied, "And we will get to work on that name too!"

And that is how S.P.E.W. was born. To everyone else it was the Society for the Promotion of Elven Welfare, but to those that knew, it was the Special Paramilitary Education Workshop. 


	6. Chapter 6

**WTF Annabeth**  
Chapter 6

 **Percy**

By the end of the week I had bags under my eyes, both from staying up talking combat with the other first years and from getting little sleep due to Annabeth sneaking in after hours and waking me up. We talked about this a lot, every night in fact, but it was to no avail. I tried locking the door but she had learned a spell, aloha or something like that, and could open it anyway.

Friday was a slack day for us in theory. We had double potions in the morning with Slytherin, and after lunch were hunting with Hagrid at his invitation. At three we were to be at the training room for our third training session, and it was that which kept me going. That and the occasional splash of water to my face.

Professor Snape was a greasy haired freak who had never found a proper shampoo so he over used conditioner. He didn't speak so much as he slowly snarled, every word dripping with venom. And he clearly hated all things not Slytherin, especially if they were named "Potter." Sixth and seventh year students had given us some tips on surviving his class, mostly by clearing one's thoughts when he attempted legilemcy to pry into our minds. We were warned he was a master at it and would use it rather than actually trying to learn anything by asking. We read the early material in earnest twice, and the entire text was as a minimum scanned so that we might be prepared. It was the best we could do in the time available, and it was pretty boring stuff. Annabeth and I used a handy translation spell Harry had found to convert it to Greek, which helped but my Greek was not very good. When I converted it back to English though I was still able to read it better than in its original form, although the order of the words made no sense to anyone else.

The class started poorly when Snape called the roll and paused at Harry's name to announce sarcastically that he was "our newest celebrity." It decayed rapidly after that. Snape said some non ADHD approved crap about bottling fame or something, then snapped at Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Both Hermione and Annabeth's hands shot in the air, and both were ignored.

"Asphodel and wormwood?" Harry asked as Snape sneered and the Slytherins sniggered. "Uh, that would make that sleeping potion, 'Living Death', is that the name of it?"

"Draught of the Living Death. Not bad Potter. Ladies put your hands down. Lets try again shall we? Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?

Again both girl's hands shot to the sky while Harry tried to remember his reading.

"Oh, that's easy! That's one of those gall stones or whatever in a goat's stomach isn't it? I was wondering, do you have to kill the goat or just give it something like ipecac to make them throw it up? The text isn't clear on that."

"You kill the goat, of course. So you reviewed your text. I'm surprised. I assumed the life of a celebrity left little time for practical studies. Perhaps you could tell the class the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time Annabeth would not be ignored and just blurted the answer out.

"That's a trick question, those are the same thing!"

And that is when it happened. Snape sneered at Annabeth, his eyes full of rage and anger and it was clear he was attempting to do something magical, most likely invade her mind. Annabeth just smiled at him and continued. "I'm sorry, in America when the teacher asks a question you just give the answer. I'm still getting used to how you do things here."

I hoped Annabeth would be able to blank her mind to defend against his mental intrusion, but as she smiled I knew she had followed a different strategy. Snape stared at her for a moment with wicked sneer, then jumped back in fear, drawing his wand.

"Egaaahhhh! Get up! Keep your hands where I can see them!" He near shouted as he aimed his wand at her, then at me.

"You too Jackson, you two are always together, thick as thieves, I imagine you are just as deep with the forces of darkness as she is!"

"Forces of darkness? What?" I asked. Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

We went quietly though and Snape directed us up from the dungeon he taught in to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster! Your wand, draw it, these two! I have scryed her mind and she is in league with darkness! I have seen her memories from the underworld, the furies, riding on a river of broken dreams and promises, being friends with a demonic satyr, the throne room of Hades even! I saw this one, Jackson, in her mind speaking with Hades! Headmaster, it is fortunate that I was able to learn this before they killed Potter or one of the other students!"

Dumbledore just stared, seemingly confused.

"Headmaster" Annabeth calmly asked, "Do all your instructors try to enter the minds of twelve year old girls?"

"You are not twelve! Anyone can see that is a lie!" Snape snarled.

"Hmmm, putting that aside, Headmaster, do all your instructors invade the minds of young women? You see, I could tell Professor Snape was attempting to enter my mind. I know the defense for that is to blank your mind, but I'm just no good at that. So instead, I just thought of things I had seen on my quest with Harry, Percy and our friend Grover, he's a satyr but hardly demonic, he just got his seeker license, earlier this summer. There is nothing at all demonic about Grover. Professor Snape seemed startled by what I saw there. I can't help that, he should not have been trying to read my thoughts anyway. Is he going to come to Gryffindor Tower and rifle through my underwear drawer next? What sort of sordid, filthy, perverts do you hire here?"

"Harry went to the underworld?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Charon wouldn't let me, or I would have." Harry said from behind us. I didn't even know he was there.

"You mean Chiron the camp director?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Charon. The ferryman on the River Styx." Harry replied. "No, Chiron didn't even specifically give me permission to sneak off and go on the quest, but I couldn't let my friends down." Harry replied as he smiled at us.

"I see. Professor, these are the American students we spoke of earlier. I have it on the best authority that Miss Chase is indeed twelve."

"But Headmaster! The things I saw in her mind..."

"Are quite horrible I imagine. However the same authority tells me that indeed Miss Chase and Mr Jackson ventured to the underworld at the direction of, ermmmm, their family for lack of a better word, and did so on the highest authority to save us from a war between the gods of Olympus. That they survived is a miracle, and I advise you not to scry their minds for you must surely find worse than what you saw in what I hope was only a few moments. We have talked of this before and I will say it in the presence of these children now. You are not to enter the minds of students except when you believe they are cheating in class or committing a criminal act. A violation of school rules is not sufficient. I will allow it no more than I would allow the use of veritas serum. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes Headmaster, of course. I suspected some cheating as Mr Potter and Miss Chase, they were able to answer the questions I put to first years that none have ever answered."

"How is it you knew the answers?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"What? I read. I have read all my texts in the last couple weeks. We all have." Harry replied.

"Very well. I am satisfied this matter is concluded. You may return to class Mr Potter, or since your instructor is here, take the morning off. Miss Chase, Mr Jackson, may I have a word on another matter?"

"Certainly Headmaster." I replied. So clear was our victory even Rue didn't mind being sent off while he talked to us. Once gone Dumbledore smiled and said "While I don't allow the random invasion of minds, I suspect that given Professor Snape's lack of knowledge as to your purpose here, or rather your other purpose here, his invasion while not well founded, was innocent in his intent. There is a way those memories can be extracted and viewed voluntarily, if you would allow it, and I believe that will allow the Professor to better understand your past training and the events that transpired to bring you here. But only if you would allow it."

"So you and he would see everything we did and thought?"

"Primarily the quest you were on and your meeting with, what did you describe her as, a police officer?"

"No." I replied. "We can't show you that. You would probably go insane when she revealed herself, we know not to look, but the memory is there and, well, best not risk that. But you could see the rest of the quest. I don't really have a problem with that." I said.

"I'm not showing you anything, look at Percy's."

"Why not?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"Because parts of it are deeply personal and you don't need to know them."

"You mean the scarf stuff?" Percy asked.

"Yes. They will see enough of that from your perspective. They don't need mine. But you don't have to if you don't..."

"Oh, I don't mind, I have nothing to hide. Go ahead, read my mind. Oh, but then destroy any record, and I don't want anything you see repeated to anyone. And tell Professor Snape why you believe we are here. And he must swear on the River Styx to not reveal anything. Agreed?"

"What do you mean, 'Swear on the River Styx'?"

"It makes it unbreakable in our world. Not sure about here, but you don't want to find out. So swear it."

"I swear not to reveal what I see or what I am told upon the River Styx." Snape said half heartedly, and suddenly there was a peal of thunder in the distance. They both looked around startled.

"Agreed." Dumbledore said as he held a vial in one hand and touched his wand to my temple with the other. "Think over the events where you think they started and ended. Magic will do the rest."

"Ah there we are" He said as he held a small vial filled with silvery ether, "Severus I believe that Mr Jackson and Miss Chase are here at the direction of she who gave us magic to protect Mr Potter. This is somewhat confirmed by what they tell me transpired in a meeting they had with Hecate shortly before their names appeared in the first year roll. As noted by Master Jackson, he has not revealed that part, however I think you will see a story that will fascinate you and fill in the blanks as it were as to the mortal children of gods other than Hecate. Children, what we are about to do may appear odd, but we will review this memory in a magical font called a 'penseive.' Through it we will see and feel what you saw and felt over several days Master Jackson, but it will take us but a moment."

A metallic disc seemed to float across the room and Dumbledore poured the vial into it. They both then stared into it for several minutes, their expressions remaining unchanged. When they lifted their heads, both stared at us shocked.

"You fought the Minotaur, and Ares?" Dumbledore asked.

"You really are twelve?" Snape asked.

"Yes, but Harry helped, with Ares anyway, you may not have seen that, I barely caught a glimpse of him but it was that spider thing he threw that held Ares under until he escaped." I replied.

Snape slumped into a chair, stunned. "Headmaster, we are dealing with forces of direct sorcery the world has not seen in thousands of years.

"Well, our world has. But it has to be kept from everyone else's. That is why I had you swear.

"Indeed. Your history is fantastic. So you are the children of Athena and Poseidon. That's incredible. I will do all I can to assist you, but now you must swear that no one must know, not even Mr Potter." Snape said.

"Uh... assist us with what?"

"As you learn more about recent magical history, you may discern the precarious position Severus is in. He must appear to despise Harry, and his friends, but know this. I trust Severus with my life and his loyalty is unquestionable. He has his own reasons for this, and I respect his wishes in this regard. I don't expect you to understand, but Professor Snape must continue to be... ermmmm, difficult with you." Dumbledore said, probably just to confuse us more.

"It is nothing personal. Know that from what I have seen, I hold you in the highest regard." Snape said.

So we left, and we were left with the conclusion that Snape was an ass, not because he naturally was, but because he wanted to be. What a jerk!

After lunch but before training we went to see Hagrid. Ron and Hermione decided to join us as Ron had nothing else to do and was bored, whereas Hermione had the same homework and wanted to do it, but couldn't convince either Ron nor ourselves to act responsibly. Hagrid had invited us for later in the afternoon, but our training schedule had altered that and we sent word via owl that we would come earlier if that was acceptable. Unfortunately we would not be able to hunt, but that was rescheduled to the weekend. The return owl had told us it was.

We were all greeted by the biggest dog I had seen since the one that tried to kill me. It took up a good third of the cabin, and although huge, it was apparent after a few nervous minutes that he was an absolutely adorable dog. Hagrid talked on and on about Fang and you could tell there was a great deal of mutual adoration between them.

We had hot tea and told Hagrid about our classes and especially about our encounter with Snape. Harry noticed a story in the wizard paper Hagrid had called "The Daily Prophet" about a burglary that had occurred at Gringotts.

"Hagrid, isn't that the same vault you went to?

"What? No, I'm sure you're mistaken. So Harry what did you think of Snape? Good potions instructor?"

"Uh I suppose, but really creepy. You know he looks into the minds of his students right?"

"Nah no, thats not allowed 'cept under certain circumstances. Now Filtch, he's the one ye oughta watch. Him and that cat! I swear every time I go into the castle that cat follows me. I know he puts 'er up to it."

It was clear by his reaction that Hagrid wished to change the subject, and it occurred to me that the vault that was robbed was the one Hagrid had visited when we were at Gringotts. Whats more, it had occurred on the day we were there! It was Harry's birthday after all, we were not likely to forget that!

It seems that evening and through the weekend we would have something to talk about. 


	7. Chapter 7

**WTF Annabeth**  
Chapter 7

 **Hermione**.

Harry Potter was a nice guy, but his American friends were weird, and Annabeth quite rude at times, and probably dangerous. She seemed convinced that every girl she met was trying to steal her boyfriend. She had the body of a nineteen year old, but the mind of a child, and the emotional maturity of a toddler at times insofar as Percy was concerned. Sure, Percy was cute in a scruffy boy sort of way, but Harry was the prize. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were all very nice too, but Harry, well, yes he was it. And so humble and adorable! If I had any interest in boys, it would be Harry, and it only made sense that we should be paired given that we were clearly the best students in our class in Gryffindor. I had decided to take it easy though. Every girl was throwing herself at him and it was clear he didn't want a relationship at this point in his life. I didn't either, I wished to focus on school, so that was one more reason we clicked.

Annabeth was not without certain attributes which made her a good ally though. Her martial skills were amazing and she was an excellent teacher. We got nothing out of Defense against the Dark Arts class. It was becoming more clear every day that Quirrell was only fit to teach us to defend ourselves against the most remote of threats, vampires, golems and the like, and not against dark magicians that we might actually encounter. During the three hours we spent three days a week with Annabeth, Percy, Harry and Professor McGonagall we were learning practical defense skills and developing a great deal of confidence too. Oh by no means were we ready to go fight, but I felt any of us could defend ourselves against anyone else in our class at school, and most of the upper classes as well. Okay, so probably not most of the upper classes, but by the Christmas break we would be if we kept learning at the rate we were.

Annabeth was overly possessive of Percy, but just as protective of Harry. It was clear she cared for him like a brother, or best friend, and wanted to make sure that which ever girl got through to his heart was both worthy of him, and good to and for him. We should all have friends that protected us like that.

Classes were going well. Annabeth and I were at the top of every class, with Percy and Harry there too. No one could touch Neville in Herbology, and although not as talented towards education as us, Ron, Seamus and Pavoriti were all doing well.

At nights we would gather in our now expanded rooms and study together, both our formal class work and our martial training. Often these nights would end with the boys talking about quidditch and the girls talking about the boys. As I had come from the muggle world it was all very new to me and I knew nothing about quidditch, or anything else outside our instruction. I tried to read up on recent magical history to get a better feel of why Harry was so famous, but both our texts and the books available in the library stopped at about 1960, when the famous American wizard Robert McNamara resolved the Cuban missile crisis with a powerful charm developed jointly with British and American wizards. So I pressed my fellow students from magical families about Harry and the last wizarding war.

Ronald was the most forthcoming and knowledgeable and was happy to sit with me for hours telling me about it. He seemed to know what he was talking about and his father worked at the Ministry. He thought his parents were connected to the group of wizards that supported Dumbledore in putting down the dark lord, but everyone knew that Harry was the one that did him in, although no one knew how. It was known from detection spells that Harry had survived a killing curse cast by one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and he was the only person to ever survive one. Whatever Harry did that night had either killed the dark lord so completely his body disintegrated, or vanquished him in a near dead state. No body was found so most thought him destroyed completely, but Ronald and his family were not convinced. And apparently neither was Dumbledore.

Annabeth and Percy both had one magical parent, but if anything they knew less about the magical world than I did, or at least no more. Perhaps magic in America interacted with muggles differently that it did in Europe. I would have to talk to them about this sometime.

With the exceptions of the kerfluffle in potions, our classes went well. Along with Ron, I was introduced to Hagrid and we all became the best of friends with him in short order. We went hunting one weekend, Harry and Hagrid each got rabbits, but the rest of us didn't hit anything. Even Hagrid was amazed by Harry's skill with the bow.

A couple weeks in we finally had the class I was dreading. Brooms. It wasn't a mental skill so much as a magical one, so I didn't feel like my preparation gave me any advantage. In the first class most of us didn't get around to flying much anyway. Which is not to say I didn't read everything about it that I could. I was in the library every free moment for two weeks looking up everything I could on the subject. I had Piltner's "Theorem of Broom Aerodynamics" practically memorized, as well as the Ministry of Magic's publication "The Rules of the Air, What Every Witch Should Know about Safe Flying." None of my research actually told me how to get a broom to fly however.

The day started innocently enough. At breakfast Neville received an owl with a package from his grandmother with a "Remembrall" in it, a curious magic device that glowed red if its possessor had forgotten something. The quirky thing about it is that it doens't tell you what you have forgotten, only that you have forgotten something. Poor Neville wouldn't remember to put his head on each morning if it wasn't attached to his neck already, so the ball glowed red the moment he touched it, throwing him into a fit of worried angst.

We took flying lessons with Madame Hooch on the green, and with Slytherin. Great, so we had to be around that arrogant "albino weasel" as Annabeth called him, Draco Malfoy and his miscreate friends. He had been bragging constantly about what a great flyer he was and though probably not true, he made it a point to say that muggle borns would take forever to learn the basics and hold he and the other pure bloods back by making the classes slow. He also complained that first years were not allowed brooms, nor allowed to play on house teams, but no one really thought he had the talent to anyway.

Madame Hooch was very strict. She gave specific instructions and clearly expected them to be followed to the letter. We stood beside our brooms and she told us to give the command "up" to make them rise. It took most of use a few tries as supposedly the school brooms were a bit jinky that way, but Harry, Annabeth, Percy, Ron, Eloise, and most of Gryffindor in fact were able to get them to jump right up. On my third or forth try mine finally jumped into my hand, just as Madame Hooch told us to mount our brooms and on the count of three to gently kick off, glide a few feet and then land. Well Neville's broom decided to fight him and began trying to buck him off. He ended up in the air falling hard and breaking his wrist. Madame Hooch commanded that we all return to and stay on the ground, and Annabeth and I landed together. Harry offered to heal Neville with a spell, but Hooch didn't allow it, probably assuming that a first year wouldn't know a curative spell and might make it worse. She took Neville to the infirmary with the instructions that we wait on the ground until she returned.

That was when Draco found the remembrall on the ground, and when confronted by Harry took off flying with it. Okay, so Draco was pretty good after all, but Harry took off as we shouted that he shouldn't, and within moments had caught him and even overtaken him. Words were passed and Draco threw the remembrall as hard as he could into the air before flying back to us laughing. The amazing thing was that Harry took off after it, and overtook it as though the speed was nothing. What is more, as it descended to the ground and Harry reached for it, it looked like Harry was but inches from the earth. He snagged it and roared back into the sky before circling back to us with ease. We were all applauding this feat when McGonagall's voice roared "Harry Potter! Come with me now!"

They left and as soon as they were inside the castle Draco and his heathen exploded with laughter, just knowing that as promised by Hooch, Harry would be expelled. Percy and Annabeth were both enraged, as was the rest of Gryffindor house. Unfortunately for Draco, Annabeth got there first. He started to say something, we'll never know what, for as soon as he opened his mouth it was met with her round house kick to the face.

"Thats for getting Harry in trouble!"

Then as he was bent over with his hands to his now bloody nose, she followed up with a front kick to his groin.

"And that's for pissing me off!"

His goons dove to attack her, Crabbe and Goyle, but Ronald and I took out Crabbe, Ronald with a punch to his solar plexis and I with a leg sweep, while Percy, who was now soaking wet for some reason, picked up Goyle and tossed him a good ten feet or so.

"Nice job Ronald, we make a pretty good team" I grinned as Crabbe tried to catch his breath but ended up puking.

"You'll pay for this you bitch!" Malfoy roared with blood dripping from is nose.

"No she won't." Percy calmly replied as he picked up Malfoy by the collar and belt and tossed him on top of Goyle. "And don't call my girlfriend a bitch, fuck face."

"Your girlfriend?" Annabeth practically swooned.

"Yeah, whatev, don't make a big deal out of it." Percy smirked as she hugged him.

Madame Hooch returned to find three Slytherins busted up, bruised and bloody, and everyone else laughing at them and their impotent rage.

"What happened here?" She demanded, and I calmly told her, with Annabeth interjecting points at random, that Draco had flown without permission, and when Annabeth tried to stop him he, Crabbe and Goyle attacked her. We all worked to break it up."

Everyone, including Slytherin, agreed with this. I think Slytherin house was too afraid to anger us any further at the moment. Madame Hooch sent the wounded to the infirmary and had us return to our brooms. As Draco walked by he hissed at Percy, "Wizards duel, tonight at midnight in the trophy room."

"Why not now?" Percy said as he started to draw his wand, along with Annabeth drawing hers.

"Enough! We are here to fly brooms! Put those wands away and pay attention."

The rest of the class was quite a bit of fun. She had us fly around the green one at a time, Percy went slow, low and cautiously for some reason, but everyone did well and we got to spend the rest of the class gliding around following and even racing each other. None of us could fly like Harry had, although Ronald was quite good, and Annabeth wasn't bad. She confided it was practically her first time on a broom when it was my turn, and that gave me the courage and incentive to at least try. So I had that to thank Annabeth for as well.

After this class we had free time and without even being told we all reported to the room of requirement, both for training and a glee filled after action report. Annabeth and Percy praised Ronald and myself, and pointed out that all had dropped into ready stances to keep the rest of Slytherin at bay when we took out the three aggressors.

Of course the big story was Harry and whether or not he would be expelled, but shortly after we arrived, both he and Professor McGonagall showed up with the announcement that Harry was Gryffindor's newest quidditch player as the team seeker, and this set off a new round of celebration.

She also announced that after training Annabeth, Percy, Ronald and myself were to meet with the Headmaster regarding a fight with Slytherin students during broom class. I was stressed and distracted all through training, as was Ronald, but Percy and Annabeth didn't seem to be worried at all. Americans are so weird.

Professor McGonagall helped us plan a strategy to argue our case with the Headmaster, and assured me that in all likelihood I would not be expelled, but as we entered his office I was nearly in tears.

In the end we only got 5 points deducted, each, and were given detention to serve with Hagrid. Malfoy got the same, but Crabbe and Goyle received no punishment as their only act was to come to the defense of Malfoy. Detention would be served at night the following week, once Malfoy's black eyes had healed completely. Madame Pomfrey assured the Headmaster that she would have him healed by then.

I expected to be in trouble with the Prefects when we returned, but instead it was a night of celebration that Gryffindor had so completely wiped the floor with the arrogant Slytherins. We told the story over and over to upper classmen, and all were gleeful and happy to give up the 20 points we lost, so long as Harry promised to make up for them on the quidditch pitch. When we retired to the first year girls room, it was our turn to host the boys that night, studying was set aside, or at least not adamantly pursued, and Ronald and I kept complimenting each other's fighting style and reliving the fight over and over again, each time happier at its outcome and perfectly okay with serving detention.

Of course the next morning an owl delivered a screamer to Ronald from his mother about fighting, making a point to state that none of his brothers had ever been punished for fighting while at Hogwarts.

I decided the events of the day warranted an early bed time, so a few minutes before nine I creep up the stairs to my chambers. The tents had given each of us our own room with bath and walk in closet, as well as a sitting room. It was a significant upgrade and I had to admit the Americans knew how to live. I heard voices through the door of Annabeth's room which was cracked open, and since at least two of those voices were Harry and Percy I felt I should remind them that it was almost nine.

I opened the door and said "Excuse me, but its almost nin... Why is it foggy and why is there a centaur in the fog?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**WTF Annabeth**  
Chapter 8

 **Harry**

"Shut the door please." Chiron said to Hermione, who did as requested.

"My name is Chiron, and I am Annabeth's, Percy's, and presumptively Rue's, or Harry's as you know him, instructor when they are not in school. What you are seeing is an image of me broadcast through the mist called an Iris message, as Iris is the one who makes it possible. Do not be alarmed. I am guessing you are Hermione. My students speak highly of you."

"We were just catching Chiron up on school here and our new friends." Percy said. "Its okay, don't be afraid."

"I.. I'm not afraid, I was just startled. I never knew there was such a spell. I'm sorry Professor Chiron, I... well I'm muggle born so there is a lot of magic I don't know. Are you..."

"Am I what?"

"Not what, who. I mean, are you named after the Chiron of mythology?"

"No, I am the Chiron of mythology."

"But... that's not possible, Chiron relieved his life of pain by sacrificing himself to free Prometheus, didn't he?"

Chiron smiled. "I got better. She truly is the brightest witch isn't she Annabeth? Annabeth was bragging on how dedicated you are to your studies, both academic and martial. But yes I was cursed to agony and my death to release Prometheus freed me from that curse. But immortals never really die. We go away for awhile, but as long as we are in the memories of mortals, we return. Since then I have been teaching mortals who are particularly gifted in our ways."

"Perhaps you could teach me then! I would love to be able to talk to my mother and father sometime." Hermione smiled.

"Perhaps, I will speak to your Headmaster about an exchange. It was that which we were just discussing. Hermione, I ask you tell no one you met me for now. Annabeth and Percy are charged with keeping many secrets, but are allowed to tell a few close friends that which they wish, when appropriate. I assure you my presence in their lives will ultimately make sense to you and your group as your relationships become closer. For now though, I must be off. Annabeth, it is good that you have secured a brazier for your dining hall. This will make your family quite happy I'm sure. Good night, and mist me again in a few days if warranted. It pleases me to see you prospering. Oh, and don't beat up anymore class mates. Unless they really deserve it." He smiled.

The mist faded out and with it Chiron. Hermione stared at us really weird, as if she was thinking about something, then asked.

"Are you children of the gods?"

"Uh, what makes you think that?" Annabeth giggled.

"Because, that is who Chiron was the teacher to in the myths. He taught Apollo, and uh, Hercules? And he said the brazier would make your family happy, and you told me you sacrificed to the gods with it."

"How do you know that? About Chiron?" I asked.

"What? I read." She replied with a smirk.

"Why don't you come in and join us for a few minutes Hermione." Annabeth said, but looked at Percy as she did. He nodded.

After swearing her to secrecy, and explaining why, I told her what I could. I was not a child of the gods, but was sent by Dumbledore to live with them for my safety when my parents died when I was an infant. I was raised by the camp, and explained that the camp was for children the gods had with mortals. Percy and Annabeth told her that their magical parents were Poseidon and Athena respectively, but this couldn't be known as revealing the existence of the gods to the world of magic would be nearly as damaging as revealing it to muggles, or revealing magic to muggles. She asked good questions, as we expected, and we answered as well as we could. We told her we were sent to Hogwarts by Hecate, and that all magicians were either descended from her, or selected by her, to be graced with magic. Oh, and there was a Hecate cabin at Half Blood with a half dozen or so of her first generation children in it. It was at camp where we learned to fight and although there were some there better than us, not many.

Finally we explained quests to her. That the gods could not interfere in the business of mortals, but instead sent their half blood children to instead. Hermione seemed fascinated by this, so we told her of the quest earlier in the summer, and Annabeth gave her the full details of the curse that was put upon her, again swearing Hermione to secrecy. We also explained that as a result the mortal children of the gods had a pretty short life expectancy.

"So that is what Snape saw in your mind?"

"Yes! Exactly! That is why he looked terrified, I showed him the underworld. I knew he was trying to scry my mind and I am no good at going blank, its an Athena thing I think, or an ADHD thing at least, so I showed him vacation pictures. Mortals are not supposed to see that stuff."

We heard running in the hallway and Hermione remembered why she was there.

"Oh! Its almost nine, you guys have to go!" She said.

"Awww, stay! Percy admitted today I was his girlfriend! Please Percy, I need to talk to you!"

"Uh, Hermione, what's say we give them a minute, care to join me in the common room?" I asked.

I thought she would trip getting out of her chair. I was seated on the floor and she offered me a hand up, then didn't let go as we left the love birds alone and went to the House Commons. We got a lot of stares, I'm not sure why, and when we got there Hermione sat really close beside me as we talked. I realized she was still holding my hand, and it was nice. She has warm, soft hands.

Earlier, before Hermione arrived, Annabeth had complained to Chiron that Dumbledore was keeping her and Percy apart, even though the fates commanded that they be together, but that she had found a way around that, and now that Percy had admitted that they were to be together (I apparently missed that part and judging from his reaction Percy did too) that it would be okay for her to continue to sneak over at night using her Yankees cap.

Chiron of course said no to this, as did Percy. This explained why every night I heard Percy, who was in the suite beside me, yell out "What the fuck Annabeth!"

At around midnight, I heard it again. Of course.

The next week flew by, although whenever we were alone Hermione asked tons of questions, most of which we could not answer either because it would have given too much information or because we just didn't know. We continued to teach and learn in the room of requirement, and I began near daily sessions with Dumbledore to catch me up on what I missed in the last eleven years. Turns out, I had a family; and aunt, uncle and cousin, but they sucked so bad that Professor McGonagall threatened to quit and raise me herself if Dumbledore left me with them. I would have to meet them sometime, but no rush. I had been alive for eleven years and they knew it, knew my parents were dead, and never once came looking for me. It was hard to feel close to them.

Thursday night rolled around and at nightfall Filch led us to Hagrid's hut. He warned us that we would be going into the forbidden forest, but none of us could see what the big deal was. Even Hermione seemed undisturbed by it, although Malfoy was complaining the whole way.

"Just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Shut up."

That was pretty much repeated constantly as we walked. On arrival Filch left, and Hagrid greeted Annabeth, Percy, Hermione, Ron and myself with big hugs and hearty laughs. Malfoy he just kind of grunted at.

"Tonight we're going to be looking for a wounded unicorn" He announced. "There's a blood trail that starts just a bit into tha' wood, and we'll follow it 'til we find 'er. Okay, so everyone have your wands at the ready, there's nothing in there that will 'urt ya if yer wid me, but best be safe. Harry, you have your bow. Everyone else use a wand."

"I'm better with a knife"

"And I'm better with a sword" Percy added.

"Yeah, but this is a school of magic ye know. So best be using magic if its needed."

True enough I suppose, but I would have felt better if Percy and Annabeth were brandishing edged weapons. The blood was silvery in the moonlight and easy to follow. It was fresh and still warm and wet, so there was a chance we might find it still alive, however unlikely that was. About two hundred yards in the trail split up and Hagrid divided us, He took Annabeth, Hermione and Ron, while Percy and I got Malfoy, and Fang, but according to Hagrid, Fang was a useless sissy.

We didn't really know what we were looking for, but we found it anyway. In a glade, beside a small brook, thirty to forty yards away we saw a cloaked figure leaning over what appeared to be a white horse. Percy and I decided to sneak up and capture it, but Malfoy, being an arrogant dumb ass ignored our signals to be quiet and kept stomping through the woods. The figure rose up, saw us, and began to fly away. I had time to shoot two arrows, one went through its cape, the other I'm pretty sure hit it in the leg. A trail of blood confirmed this, as did the hideous shout it made when the arrow hit. Still, it turned to smoke and got away.

Thanks a lot Malfoy, you idiot.

We rushed to the unicorn and found it gasping for its last breaths. Percy dug out some nectar while I starting casting the healing spell that Annabeth liked so much. Malfoy just stood there uselessly gawking, but Fang started barking like a maniac and that drew Team Hagrid to our location.

The healing spell seemed to work, the wounds that were leaking blood began to seal up, and as Percy dripped nectar slowly on to her lips, she seemed to heal all over. I really wasn't sure if it would work or whether it would just burn the unicorn up,but given that it was dying and almost dead anyway, it seemed to be worth the risk. It paid off. After a few moments of making a few odd noises and grunts, it leaped to its feet and looked around curiously. We both stood up and realized we were in a semicircle of unicorns.

Then it and Percy began making whinnying noise at each other and we all stared. It nuzzled its face and horn up against him, and then me, then with another whinny turned and joined its herd.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" Percy replied.

"It looked like you were talking to it."

"I was, it was thanking me and Harry. You were right there, you heard it."

"Uh Percy, we just heard you making whinnying sounds. You speak unicorn now?"

"Uh really? No, I mean, I guess. Maybe. I don't know. I just understood him and told him it was okay, we were proud to help. I asked if it got a good look at its attacker and it said..."

"Harry Potter! You must leave this place. There is danger here for you." A centaur said from behind us.

"Uh, no, it didn't get a good look. It was wearing a cloth across its face." Percy finished.

"Uh, hi." I said to the Centaur. "Have we met?"

"No, but all in our realm know the name Harry Potter. Hagrid should not have brought you here."

"Now look Firenze..." Hagrid began, only to be interrupted by Annabeth's scream.

"Percy! Spiders!" She practically yelped, then took off running. Sure enough there were spiders, huge ones, like car size, coming over the rise and down towards the stream. Whats more, there were thousands of them.

"Aragog!" Hagrid shouted, "These children are my guests, be gone!"

"Not that child. She is no guest. I will not keep my children from her" the biggest spider of them all said.

Things were deteriorating.

"Get Annabeth!" Percy shouted at the unicorns, then remember they couldnt' speak English, whinnied something at them. The unicorns ran as a pack in the direction that Annabeth had ran, basically following Malfoy who had ran screaming in the same direction moments later.

"You going to help us fight or just stand there?" I asked the centaur as I aimed my first arrow at the head of the lead spider and fired. I began rapidly firing as many as I could, usually the spiders fell with just one shot to the head, but I was nearly out of arrows when volley after volley came over my head and started nailing them in mass.

Hermione and Ron were stupifying spiders, and it seemed to knock them out, but they were slow and there were many attackers.

Hagrid was yelling for all to stop, but it was clear the spiders were not going to listen, and our efforts at killing them all would fall way short, even with the centaurs help. There were just too many.

Then we heard the rush of water, and just as the leading edge of the spiders turned to pursue Annabeth, a flash flood of water raced down the creek, over its banks and slammed into them. Hundreds were washed away, and the stream turned into the main pack and killed many more.

Percy yelled for us to run and I was turning to when I was scooped up, along with everyone else except Hagrid, by a centaur who ran us to the edge of the woods. Hagrid was right behind us, but the spiders didn't seem to be following anymore. Once there the main centaur told us we were fools to bring Annabeth to the woods and chastised Hagrid for doing so. In particular they called out Percy and myself for being so foolish.

"Yeah Chiron tells me that a lot." Percy replied.

"You know Chiron?" Firenze asked, startled by this.

"Yeah, he is the headmaster at Camp..."

"Camp Half Blood. Chiron is revered among all my brethren. We hold him to be the fairest and wisest and his counsel sought through the mist. We were not aware his students were at Hogwarts."

"Well, three of us are. I'm Percy Jackson and this is Harry, who you apparently know. The girl that was screaming about spiders is Annabeth Chase."

"Harry Potter should avoid the wood, as should Miss Chase. I do not know why the acromatulas are so dedicated to her death, but she will not fare as well next time. You should return to the castle now. Hagrid, you must ensure they arrive safely. I will speak to Aragog as to ending this war before it starts."

"Is Lemur okay?" Percy asked.

"Who is Lemur?" I asked.

"The unicorn we saved." Percy replied.

"Yes. Your healing cured him of his wounds but he will remain weak. The others will attempt to protect him while he recovers. It is a terrible thing to kill a unicorn, and a wonderous thing to save one. The unicorns will be in your debt always."

"Why was that thing killing her?"

"Percy, we need to find Annabeth." I said.

"We'll catch up to her, she can't be far and we have brooms."

"The blood of a unicorn will preserve life even to those who dwell in the realm between life and death, but at a terrible cost. It is a cursed life for you have destroyed something so precious and beautiful that nature forever abhors you. Now go. Hagrid comes. Find your friend." Firenze said as he and the other centaurs and unicorns ran back into the woods.

We pulled our brooms out of our bags and took off towards the castle, but never saw Annabeth. I was starting to really worry but found the castle door standing open and heard a scream from inside. We flew in and up the stairs to the third floor where we heard the screams coming from. Down the hall we found Annabeth, standing in an open doorway, apparently having ran up the stairs while they were moving and ending up in the wrong place.

I thought she was screaming about the spiders still, but in the darkness saw a giant three headed dog looming over her and licking its lips. I was in front, I fly a good bit faster than Percy, and dove to grab her. I scooped her up and turned just as the dog lunged and Percy closed the door, then it was back down the hall, across the commons and up to the doorway of Gryffindor Tower before the commons filled with professors wondering where the screaming was coming from. In truth, I'm not sure how we managed to not get caught in the forbidden hallway. Magic I guess.

Annabeth was white as a ghost and holding me tight. She was staring at me and mumbling "Spiders... Rue, there were spiders, huge spiders" I could feel her heart pounding as I came in for a landing at the Old Woman. Percy shouted the password to her and the door flew open, so I landed inside in the common room instead. There were several people there, all of whom stared at us as we alit.

"Come on, we'll go to the girls common room Annabeth. There will be a nice fire there and and if any of them follow us we'll burn then to death. Percy said as he slung Annabeth's arm over his shoulder and I did the same with the other arm.

"Its after nine, you can't be on the girls' side of the tower." Percy Weasley smugly announced.

"Well by all means if you're man enough to stop me" Percy Jackson replied. It was pretty clear that Ron's brother didn't have it in him to give it a go, and Percy's demeanor made it clear that it would be a terrible idea to try at that moment.

We got to the first year girls commons, a room that didn't exist on any map, and laid Annabeth on one of the big over stuffed couches. Hermione and Ron burst in just as we got her in place and Hermione went to fetch blankets and pillows for her. Annabeth sat up enough for Percy to sit down then threw her arms around him crying and whimpering about spiders. The three headed dog didn't really seem to upset her too much. She made no sense, talking about Athena and weaving and the goddess of handicrafts... Ron, who had read some mythology oddly enough, was able to make sense of it and told us the story of the weaving contest. From that Annabeth was able to finally get out that spiders hated her.

It made sense to all of us then except, ironically, Ron, who knew nothing so far of Annabeth and Percy's actual parentage. It was eleven before we left the girls side, and then only because Hermione agreed to stay with Annabeth who although calmer, was far from calm. We only left then because all the Prefects came and basically forced us out, after complaining that we had better quarters than they did.

An hour later Hermione was knocking on doors in the boys side to fetch Percy as Annabeth had one night mare after another and no one else could make her feel safe.


	9. Chapter 9

WTF Annabeth  
Chapter 9

Hermione

I sat with Annabeth and thought she began to calm down, but she refused to be left alone. Eventually I just crawled in bed beside her when we were both too exhausted. I knew that on the boy's side Percy and Harry were having a sworn to secrecy sit down with Ronald learning about the children of the gods, at least as much as I had been told.

Annabeth woke up screaming an hour or two after we went to sleep and I fetched Percy to calm her down. The prefects were having the dickens of a time with all this running back and forth between the dorms, and that our dorms were so much nicer than theirs, and finally Percy was allowed to stay in the first year girls common room, sleeping on a couch, with Annabeth on a different couch, and one of the girl prefect's on a couch near by. It was roomier and more comfortable than the Hogwarts beds so she didn't mind.

In the morning we were all exhausted, and Annabeth was still visibly shaken. Classes that day were a drag, beginning with Potions, and in the early afternoon more broom practice. Even our training session was sluggish, given that all Annabeth taught us was how to sit in a corner and be weepy. Don't get me wrong, I perfectly understand that an army of giant spiders a few hundred yards away dedicated to your death would be disturbing, and being shocked like she was would take time to get over. Still it was depressing to be around, but that's what friends are for.

My life was beginning to get complicated. Clearly Harry had strong feelings for me. We were always near each other and whenever I looked at him he would smile back, but Ronald and I just sort of clicked. He was always helpful and filling in the gaps in my knowledge of wizarding ways, and when we fought Draco, Crabbe and Goyle it was like he was reading my mind. I didn't want to hurt either of my suitors, and it wasn't my fault they both wanted to be my boyfriend, so I did the best I could. When only one was around I focused my attention on that one. When both were I tried to ignore them. We all got along well so it had not been a huge problem yet. Then the Halloween Feast was announced and my life got complicated.

To hear the upper classmen talk it was one of the few events of the year where one was expected to attend with a date. I knew both would ask me, probably Harry first because he was a bit more outgoing, but I didn't want to hurt either. I decided that who ever asked me first would be my date. Ronald would just have to understand that Harry had asked first.

Hagrid invited us to his cabin after training and we all went, Annabeth included. She felt she had to face her demons, even though we would not be going into the forest. We sat and talked for an hour or so about the events in the forest, but Annabeth just sat close to Percy, his arm around her, and stared. She seemed so vulnerable and scared, and it was clear Percy had deep feelings for her and wanted to protect her and make her feel safe.

Hagrid apologized profusely saying had he know the acromantulas would take such an interest in her he would have never taken her into the woods.

"The spiders? Yeah, they hate me and my siblings. Always have." She finally uttered.

"Why is that?" Hagrid asked.

"Can't say." She replied. "Hagrid, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Miss Annabeth, I'm just sorry that happen..."

"What is the three headed dog on the third floor guarding?"

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy? Its name is Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Why sure, gotta have a name don' it? But, how do you know about Fluffy?"

"Last night when I was running away, I took a wrong turn on the stairs, I mean, they moved and... anyway I ended running down the hall and... what is he guarding?"

"Thats where I picked her up" Harry added.

"What makes you think Fluffy is guarding anything?" Hagrid asked.

"He was on a trap door"

"Well you jes forget about that. You shouldn't have been there, that is for Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel to worry about."

"Who is Nicholas Flammel?" I asked, and I confess the name already seemed familiar.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that... You just forget about that." Hagrid replied.

I think that was the point that our quest began. What had been a small curiosity before became an over riding obsession over the next few weeks. It was clear Hagrid was hiding something and he, despite being the sweetest person I know, does not have a good poker face.

Over the weekend Annabeth, while not back normal, was able to function. We spent the weekend catching up on our studies and generally just being with our gang. First year Gryffindor was getting close as a group, and McGonagall demanded a training session Sunday afternoon. After losing at fencing to Percy, Annabeth was filled with rage and was back to normal. She beat him, barely, in hand to hand and with swords, but that would be the last time either would happen as near as I can recall.

As we were walking back to the tower Ron stopped me, asked for a word, and then asked me to attend the feast with him. I told him I had to think about it. I knew Harry was going to ask me at any time and I couldn't hurt his feelings, so I told Ron that I might not go and that if I did we could certainly hang out.

I just could not understand what was taking Harry so long to ask me. It made no sense at all. 


	10. Chapter 10

What the Fuck Annabeth?  
Chapter 10

Ron

After Harry and Percy explained things it made sense to me. Spiders, of any size and breed, hate the children of Athena, which Annabeth apparently was one. Percy was the child of Poseidon, and there was nothing unusual, in the world of magic anyway, about Harry's family. He had been sent to America to be raised with these "demigods" for his safety after he defeated the dark lord. I had never heard of demigods, but it made sense I guess, at least as far as their powers over water and such.

Maybe I was a descendent of Athena too, I certainly hated spiders. But no, I wouldn't be having to study as hard as I could to just to get by if I was.

I really liked the three of them as well as my other Gryffindor classmates. I confess it was difficult being a legacy though, especially being the one who got all the hand me downs. I had Percy's old wand, Bill's old robes, and most of my books belonged at one time to either George or Fred. Honestly I couldn't remember the last time my parents bought me my own things. That I could in no way afford the clothes necessary for a date to the Halloween Feast was the worst part of all.

Poverty was depressing, but I was still proud of who I was. It was only annoying when my closest friends talked about money. Annabeth and Percy were apparently rich, with over 500 galleons in the vault at Gringotts and magic cards to get more when they wanted it. Harry was rich and had a huge inheritance, even Hermione's parents were quite well off as something called "dentists" in the muggle world. She tried to explain to me what that was, but it was gross and made no sense to me.

Hermione was weird in her own ways. She constantly questioned me about the magic world, and as she was raised by muggles I didn't mind bringing her up to speed. But when it was just us she was very flirtatious, and when we were around others she acted like I didn't exist. She admitted we worked well together and she became my regular sparring partner in SPEW training, but the moment Harry was around, she was, like all the other Gryffindor first years, and several of the second and third years, all about Harry.

The thing was, I don't think Harry cared one way or the other. He had just come out of a very unwanted relationship with Annabeth, which made no sense to me either as she was insanely beautiful and, well, why would he want out of a relationship with her? It was supposedly part of a curse put on her, but Merlin's beard what a great curse! I wasn't that concerned either, but being the third wheel was a bit annoying. I thought about asking Hermione, but couldn't afford the formal wear required, so that was that.

Harry, Percy and I sat up one evening after the girls had left talking about it. Harry had a plan for a date but wasn't sure it would be allowed, and Percy had Annabeth. Harry had decided not to ask any of the girls at school as he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. They said I should ask Hermione and after some pressing on the subject I explained why that wouldn't work.

Harry never asked me about the world of magic like Hermione did as Dumbledore was meeting with him to help him catch up, while Percy and Annabeth just didn't seem to care. They were guests of Hecate apparently and were perfectly happy otherwise with the way they did things and their view of the world. As to fitting in, their individuality didn't seem to bother them much.

Our SPEW training was going great. Based solely on observation I felt our class could kick the butts of the second and third years, and probably the forth's, in magical combat now. In physical combat we could probably beat anyone in the school other than Annabeth, Harry and Percy, and we still were not that good.

So it was that a week before the feast a package arrived for me by owl. I guess mom and dad finally figured out that I couldn't get by on hand me down school robes and a borrowed wand, as I received from several very tired owls three sets of new robes and a tux from the Kingsmen shop on Diagon Alley. The next day a new wand arrived with a note from Ollivander that it was similar in design to all of my brothers, but if it didn't bond with me he would exchange it over the winter break.

Cool. I really loved the new wand and it seemed to love me. My spell work improved dramatically and soon I too was in the top tier of students in our class.

I asked Hermione to the Feast but she was apparently indifferent about going, saying she wasn't sure if she would attend but that if she did we could hang out.

Great, I was ready to go now and the only girl I was vaguely interested in was putting me off.

Story of my life. 


	11. Chapter 11

**WTF Annabeth**?

Chapter 11

 **Harry**

"I can't help but notice you spend a lot of time with Miss Grainger, but I am also aware the other first year girls, both in Gryffindor and the other houses, seem quite smitten with you Harry." Dumbldore said as our meeting started.

The Professor had caught me up on the magic war and my parents, as well as the various members of something called "The Order of the Phoenix" that he thought was important to my life. We had went over the Potter family's long relationship with Hogwarts, Quidditch and its significance to magic and a myriad of other things designed to help me fit in during our meetings over the last few weeks.

We had also talked about Camp Half Blood and he sought my help in assisting Percy and especially Annabeth in fitting in. Hardly a day went by without Annabeth committing some social faux pas in the world of magic, more often than not involving weapons and/or violence, or threats thereof, but only against people that seemed to deserve it. Still he praised my friends and pointed out what otherwise excellent students they were, which was apparently quite surprising to him.

We talked a lot about the SPEW training as well, and it was clear he not only supported it, but the only reason he wasn't leading the training instead of McGonagall was that the ministry kept him both busy and under a watchful eye.

"Oh, Hermione, she's great, truly. A bit flirtatious and even possessive, but we're not, I mean, she's very bright and pretty, but... well you know about Annabeth and the curse right?"

"Indeed. I suspect it may be the most dangerous magic I have ever heard of."

"Well I'm eleven, and it taught me I don't want a girlfriend right now, I want, well, to, be friends with all of them. We're really coming together as a team, like when Athena, Hephaestus and Hermes' houses formed an alliance at camp, it just clicked. I think if I were, uh, dating one of the girls it would have a bad effect on that."

"Very wise, and I concur, however you will need a date for the Halloween Feast will you not?"

"Yes, I guess, and I had an idea but I would need your approval."

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well first, there is another thing, what do you know about Ron and his family?"

"What do you mean? His mother is as talented a witch as was ever born, and his father may be the most honest and hard working man in the ministry. All of their children are unique, adorable and smart. Except George and Fred, who are adorable and smart. Honestly of all of the Weasley children I have met, your friend Ron has the most potential, if he can develop the confidence to assert himself. I won't talk about a student to another student beyond that."

"Oh sure I don't want to talk about anything confidential or anything, but Ron, well he is great. More than anyone else he has helped us fit in and is a strong and loyal friend, You get to recognize that in people fast at Half Blood, what with the sword fighting and combat games. The thing is, I know they don't have a lot of money and do have a lot of pride. None would accept charity, but Ron, well to have the confidence he needs, he needs a few material things, I considered just offering to spot him the money but"

"But as you said, he would never accept charity."

"No, so I, well Annabeth, Percy and I, we came up with an idea, but we would need your help."

"What does this idea involve?"

And then I told him. Basically he and I would need to go to Diagon Alley by flue. I pointed out that I had tried the flues in our quarters, as well as asking the room of requirement for a flue that would work, but none of them worked at all. He told me that part of the magical protection of Hogwarts was that none of the flues were on the flue network, save one, that one being in his office. I told him the rest of our plan though and he was intrigued.

"What you propose would be expensive and we would have to ensure secrecy, but Ronald would probably just think his parents did it. Lets try, shall we? When would you like to go?"

"Right now works for me, I have my Lotus Card, so expense isn't a problem."

"Very well, but first tell my your proposed solution to your date situation for the feast."

That took longer to approve than the fast run to Diagon Alley.


	12. Chapter 12

**What the Fuck Annabeth**

Chapter 12

 **Ron**

 **(This was a fun chapter to write)**

"Thank you for asking me, you look smashing!" Pavarti said quietly as we left the common room and made our way to the feast.

"Thank you for going with me, you look amazing!" I grinned. Although I had asked Hermione first, well, I thought we sort of clicked but I guess I was wrong, I was happy Pavarti agreed to go with me, just as friends. She was very nice and probably the prettiest first year, well, that wasn't cursed by Aphrodite. I really should have asked her first.

Pavarti wasn't waiting for Harry, she was a very nice girl and didn't put on airs like Hermione. Like all the girls she had shown an interest in Harry, well, he was 'the Chosen One,' and famous, but Pavarti didn't seem to be out of her mind like the others were.

"Oh! Neville arranged for corsages, I almost forgot, may I pin it to you?"

"Awww, thats sweet Ron, of course!"

Pavarti had to help me anyway, I didn't want to stick her with the pin. We made our way to the grand hall, chatting and holding hands on the way. She was having difficulty walking in her heels, but we're both only eleven so its not like she had a lot of experience. Her dress,,, robe,,,, uh, traditional Indian formal gown thing, which when I finally broke down and asked was told was a "saree," looked just smashing. And she was fun, plus really good at spell combat, especially blocking spells. We made a good match as I was better at attacks.

"So where is Hermione?" She asked.

"No idea, she said she might not go, or if she did she would just hang out with everyone."

"You're silly, you really haven't heard?"

"Haven't heard what?"

"She is so convinced that Harry is or was going to ask her, she is now convinced he is too shy and too much of a gentleman, so he is going to wait until the last second and ask her at the Feast."

"Oh. Well that might not work out for her."

"Why not? He hasn't asked anyone else. Trust me, the girls have been keeping up with it."

"Uh, he has a date, that's all I know."

"Really? I don't think going with Annabeth and Percy counts as a date." Pavarti giggled.

"No, someone else, I don't even know who really."

'Oh, well that should make for juicy gossip!"

"If you're into that sort of thing," I replied.

"Hmmmm, maybe just a little!" She laughed.

We found Hermione just outside the door of the grand hall, waiting. Neville must have given her a corsage in passing, he and Eloise were together, at least for the evening but really all of us were becoming so close that we were probably just going to be bunched up in a mob all night.

"Why don't you come in and wait with us?" Pavarti asked.

"Well Har"

"Will be along anytime now. He's just being fashionably late I'm sure, Come on, we don't want to miss the beginning." Pavarti said, and finally with a smile Hermione joined us.

We found our group about a third of the way in, about where we usually sat had there been tables. The Feast was more of a party and the tables and chairs had been pushed to the walls, and the room decorated for Halloween. Once the party started music would begin and the tables would be covered with food and drink.  
For now though everyone was just milling about chatting and our group, probably thanks to Annabeth, was the place to be. Several upper classmen were trying to mingle in, and most were being ignored.

"Pavarti! Ron! Hermione! Yay!" Annabeth squealed when we arrived. I wasn't sure why but it did cause the others that were trying to weasel into our group to move aside so we could join our friends. "Tonight is going to be such fun!"

Pavarti, Percy and I ended up facing towards the door we had just came in with Annabeth, Hermione and Neville facing us, and everyone else in a circle filling the area between. George and Fred were also there, but somewhat excluded. We mingled and chatted for a few minutes, and then Harry arrived with his date.

The only explanation was Veela. My brother Bill had told me about them, magical women of unearthly beauty and grace, they captivate any room they enter. Harry's date was the single most beautiful girl I, or anyone else in the room, had ever seen, Without fail all eyes that saw her stared. Brunette, a little taller than Harry, beautifully tan with flawless skin, her dress clung to her as she walked, except she didn't really walk, she just sort of floated across the room with a smile that could disarm and... and she just took everyone's breath away. She might have been thirteen. Or nineteen. Or twenty three, however old swim wear models are. On top of all that when she smiled she had a angelic glow about her that just drew in your attention. And she never stopped smiling. Occasionally she looked forward, but mostly she squeezed Harry's arm and smiled at him.

"What the... Fuck! Ron!" Pavarti gasped.

"What the... Fuck Harry!" Hermione sneered when she saw. Her face was red and her eyes watery with tears as she stomped off, but everyone was staring at Harry's date and I don't think anyone else noticed.

"What the fuck Annabeth?" Percy exclaimed with a great smile as he pointed over her shoulder at Harry and his date.

"What the fuck? Selina?" Annabeth practically shouted as she ran to the girl and they embraced, launching many a perverse and profane fantasy for the guys in attendance at the moment.

"How did you?" Annabeth asked as she took the hand that Harry wasn't holding and led her and Harry to our group.

"Well, Selina is year round this year, and I thought she might want to get out, so I asked the Headmaster, and Chiron and Selina of course and everyone said yes. Eventually. Chiron and Dumbledore were a bit difficult at first."

"How are things at camp?"

"Good. Boring. I am having to take academic classes like Rue has been and my instructor is a real horse's ass, but hardly anyone is there and it is so lonely! When Rue asked I couldn't say no, I just had to come see you guys, but that flue travel thing, that's kind of gross, all that dust! Phew!"

"Well lets introduce you to everyone! Guys, girls, this is Selina Beauregard, she goes to school with us in America and is the prettiest and nicest girl you will ever meet! Come on! Introduce yourselves!"

Everyone did and she was very nice. She was a couple years older than Percy and Annabeth, but once you got past the fact that she oozed lust where ever she went she was really very nice and approachable. Well to us anyway. Every other guy in the room, and most of the girls, were just staring and wouldn't dream of talking to someone like Selina in a million years. I wouldn't of if Harry had not whispered to me that his date was the head of Aphrodite cabin at their camp and was really down to earth. He was right.

"So where is Hermione?" Annabeth asked, "I could of sworn she was here a moment ago."

"Uh, she took off, she may have gone to powder her nose or something," Eloise said.

"Well, you can meet her later Selina. She is difficult at first, I think she was trying to steal Percy" Annabeth whispered this as everyone that heard rolled their eyes, none more than Percy, "But she grows on you. Really smart and starting to get decent with a sword."

"Oh! I thought it was all magic here!"

"Officially it is but we have one really cool instructor that lets us add in swords and archery so we don't get rusty. Oh! We're learning to fence and using an epee is just fascinating." Annabeth replied.

"It must be weird though, walking around unarmed." Selina said.

"Oh, we are not unarmed, we have our wands, and my purse is really my book bag with a spell to make it look like a purse, and it has a charm on it that lets us stuff tons of stuff in it, so I have both my daggers in it."

"That must have been a lot of work, Percy and I just cast invisibility concealment charms on ours." Harry said.

"You're going to have to teach me that" I commented.

"Yes, well, Flitwick is the one to cast the extension charm for you, but yes, everyone is going to need one. Right now though, you should probably just stick to your wand. You guys are coming along great with sword play, but you have a ways to go before you should rely on it. They really do learn fast here Selina, its been a pleasure helping them." Annabeth said.

"So you're teaching here too? Do you ever stop girl?" Selina asked. "You would not know it to look at her but Annabeth has been one of our main instructors for two or three years now."

"I don't mind. I have great friends at both Half Blood and Hogwarts, its my pleasure to help out."

Coming from anyone else that might have sounded arrogant, but Annabeth was completely sincere. I thought I was pretty good with a sword, well of all the first year Gryffindors that were not part god I was the best, but I bowed to Annabeth's wisdom on the subject.

It was about then that the lights dimmed even lower, and a light shown down on Dumbledore on the stage as he welcomed us to the Halloween feast. After a few announcements the food and drinks appeared and the music started. We had little time for refreshments unfortunately as when the music started and all the decorations changed to orange and black, and hundreds of bats began zooming around, Selina dragged Harry to the dance floor, Annabeth followed with Percy, and Pavarti followed them with me. Eloise and Neville were next and Neville turned out to be the best dancer of all the guys. Granted the bar was low as the rest of us were horrible. Selina later explained that before going to their camp she had been something called a "cheer leader" and as a result had taken some dance classes. She was far and away the best dancer there that night and taught the rest of the girls and some of us guys a few steps so we didn't look like complete idiots. We did feel like it though, although admittedly it was fun and we all enjoyed it.

Eloise eventually rescued us by saying she needed a break, which we all agreed with. Well everyone in our group except Selina, who demanded that Neville dance with her. Of course Annabeth then had to keep Percy on the floor, but the rest of us got a break. Harry was asked by a upper class man from Ravenclaw if he wasn't worried about another guy dancing with his date, but he just looked at him stunned and annoyed at the question.

"No."

Eloise and Pavarti excused themselves and asked us to find a seat and get punch, so we did and we waited. And waited.

By the time they came back we had drank all the punch and retrieved more. Then they told us where Hermione was, what she was doing and what a horrible person Harry was.

"Harry! You have to make this right." Pavarti explained. Well it was more like a whine really. "She is in there crying her eyes out because of you!"

"What did I do?"

"You know she thought you would ask her to the feast!" Eloise said.

"What? Why? Why would she think that?"

"She's been practically throwing herself at you for weeks! And you show up with... with... with a goddess like Selina. " Pavarti said.

"Well... all of you have been throwing yourselves. That's why I decided that if I went with any of you, the rest would get angry. Better to go with a friend like Selina. And she's not a goddess, well not completely anyway, but, well I didn't want to hurt any of you!"

"Oh not much ego there Mister Potter!" Pavarti sneered. She's got a really mean face when she is irrationally mad it turns out.

"So fencing! That sounds like such an elegant way to fight" Selina was saying as she came over to join us with Annabeth, Percy and Neville finally getting to sit down for a moment. Fortunately for Harry their arrival killed that conversation. It wasn't fair to Harry, and it was a bit insulting to me, that Hermione would act that way.

"It is! I wish you could come to SPEW with us tomorrow!" Annabeth replied.

"Ewwww, sounds gross! Spew, why do you spew, what do you spew?" Selina smiled.

"Thats just what we call it, we practice three days a week and half of each Saturday and Sunday. It stands for Special Paramilitary Education Workshop, but most folks here think it stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elven Welfare. Hermione made that up, where is Hermione anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"She's moping in the girls room." Pavarti said. "Because Harry is an insensitive jerk who isn't in touch with his or anyone else's feelings and has absolutely no sense of empathy apparently."

"What?" Annabeth, Selina and Percy all asked simultaneously.

"Selina, I'm sorry but, well Harry is very special here and most of us wanted to go to the feast with him. Well, Hermione in particular has been openly hinting to Harry since it was announced that she wanted to go with him. Apparently Harry is too dense or superior to notice such things. It was to the point that every night we talked and compared notes to see who he had asked, and, well we all thought he was going with Annabeth and Percy as a group thing, since they are always together. Hermione even turned down another guy who asked because she assumed Harry was just being shy." Pavarti said as she stared at me in anger.

I was so busted. Geez what a bunch of... I'm not sure what they are. Gossips? Thanks Hermione, way to run that bus over me! So what if I asked Hermione first? Pavarti apparently knew that when she said yes. Was I her desperation choice when she figured Harry would never ask? Probably so. Was Hermione of the opinion that she could only be seen with Harry? Apparently so. Let her cry.

"Uh, okay, just a couple questions. First, who is Harry?" Selina asked sweetly.

"Oh! That's Rue" Annabeth said "Turns out his real name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh! He is special! All the girls in my cabin just love Rue! But, they think we're on a date? Like a 'date' date?" She asked Harry.

"Well, its a friend thing, I mean you and I dating would be just weird. I mean, geez, that would be like"

"Dating your aunt?"

"Yes, that's about, no, more like my sister or, step sister or... Pavarti, Eloise, the cabin Selina is the head counselor of raised me from when I was a baby until a couple of years ago. I adore Selina, but.. 'date' date? Uh. No. Geez what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I adore Rue, I just love him to death, he's the best... little brother a girl could have!" Selina added as she reached her arm across to his far shoulder and squeezed him tight.

Lucky bastard.

"And I love Selina to the moon and back, but not like that. I mean, well we could date I guess" Harry said.

"Really? I mean yes we could, but,,, that would be..."Selina said as her eyes twinkled.

"Weird?" Harry smiled softly.

"Yes! Very weird! And can you imagine the gossip at camp?" She grinned.

"Drew's head would explode!" Harry said and they both laughed.

"We should totally start that rumor! Oh! There is the other problem. I don't really want a boyfriend, but Rue is the exact sort I would want if I did." Selina grinned at Harry as he smiled back. I swear he was blushing a bit. "See Annabeth? This is exactly what I was talking about last summer. This is what happens when people play romance games like Drew is always suggesting."

"I know! Right?" Annabeth replied. "I hate to say it, but it looks like your one night with us is going to blow. We really need to defuse this."

"Oh! I'm here for the weekend. Its part of a trial exchange that your headmaster and our horse's ass have worked out. So this SPEW thing? I'm down for it. Are you sure you want my help defusing? I mean if its me she's mad about"

"I do wisdom, you do love remember? And the whole weekend? Yes!" Annabeth said, pumping her fist in the air. "You can stay in first year Gryffindor, take my room, I will stay with Percy."

"Uh, your headmaster said you might say that and I'm supposed to tell you no. Apparently the other Gryffindors have been complaining that you girls live in a mansion and have plenty of spare rooms."

"Maybe I should talk to her" Harry said.

"Shut up Rue, this is the sort of thing I was born for" Selina giggled, and I swear her eyes were literally twinkling every time she looked at Harry.

Lucky bastard.


	13. Chapter 13

**What the Fuck Annabeth**

Chapter 13

 **Hermione**

 **(An extremely fun chapter to write!)**

Harry could have told me before hand and saved me the humiliation! Everyone knew, well the girls did anyway, that he and I were expected to go together, it only made sense, especially the way he was always flirting with me by smiling and being friendly. Was I of the impression we would be dates to the Halloween Feast? Of course! How could I not be of that thought the way Harry had been admiring me? But had I known he was going to decide to go with some harlot just because she was, well, developed in the ways that boys like, well he could have told me and I could have made arrangements otherwise. Ron for instance was a fine young man, but he and Harry were so close he was probably just as bad now.

No! Harry had to humiliate me in front of the whole school just because he didn't think I was pretty or smart or... charming enough to be his date. Who did he think he was? Not only had he hurt me, he insulted every first year girl, and not just Gryffindor! What a jerk!

Now I couldn't show my face at the feast. I was too lowered by his abasement. He might as well have stood on a table and announced I wasn't good enough for him! But I'm smart, and nice and... kind. Maybe I don't have big boobs and great hair, but I'm not his trash either.

Harry Potter. What a fucking jerk! What did I ever see in him?

Okay he was a good student, and scruffy handsome, and well liked, and I guess famous in the world of magic, but still, he had no right to treat me the way he had. Maybe everyone else thought he hung the moon, but I saw through him now.

Total ass hat that Harry Potter.

And why did he make me hurt so bad?

I had ran to the girls room to cry as I just couldn't make it back to Gryffindor Tower. I wondered if I could ask to transfer to Ravenclaw where they wouldn't make fun of me for thinking Harry was going to ask me... but no, I had not done anything wrong. Even Eloise and Pavarti thought as much from what they said.

Pavarti said she knew I wanted to Harry to ask, so how could he not see that we were to be together? Annabeth is always talking about the fates and her and Percy, well what about my fate? Didn't that matter to jerk face?

Even Moaning Myrtle agreed with me, more or less. She said boys were all stupid, and she was right!.

Harry Potter. Douche nozzle.

Ugh. I felt so horrible! Why did being rejected have to hurt?

"Hi. You must be Hermione."

I looked up through my tears to see that damned harlot that came with Harry.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Selina. Rue... you know him as Harry, well he and I are old friends. Annabeth tells me you know about misting, so you should know that Harry and I have been misting since he got here, but, well you think he loves me and is rejecting you. You have misinterpreted the situation."

"No I haven't. He prefers vacuous girls with big boobs and tight dresses. And he doesn't care who he hurts!" I shouted through my tears.

"That's not true. First of all, I am hardly vacuous. Harry is as sweet and kind of a boy as you have ever met. I know because he is as sweet and as kind of a boy as I have ever met, and I've met more. Trust me. What do you know about Harry's life in America?"

"Just that he was shipped there by Dumbledore and came back shallow, self centered and stupid."

'If I thought like you did I would feel the same, but that's not right. You know about the cabins at camp, and who we are. I'm the head counselor for Aphrodite cabin. The goddess of beauty and love's child and her representative to her other children. I know something of love and I can recognize when someone is feeling the pain and challenges that come with it. You should know that Harry, for most of his life, was raised by the daughters of Aphrodite. Oh, and her sons, but honestly, they didn't do a lot. Diapers, that sort of thing, just not their bag really. I came along later, just a few years ago when he was a toddler, but Harry and I are extremely close. I know Harry would never hurt you."

"Well you know wrong, because he did!"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I think you hurt yourself Hermione by jumping to a conclusion before you had the facts. Annabeth is the scholar of wisdom, talk to her about the dangers of that, but let me ask you, did you flirt with Harry and hope he would ask you to be his date?"

"Yes, I guess. Yes."

"And did all your sisters in, is it called Gryffindor?"

"Yes but, Harry, well he always smiled at me and was always helping me, especially in combat stuff."

"Yes, we're definitely talking about the same boy." She smiled.

"If Harry had asked you, would the other girls be upset?" Selina asked.

"I don't know, I mean"

"If Harry had asked one of the other girls would you be upset?"

"I..."

"So you can see why he would ask a friend from outside, so no one could be upset or jealous of another here?"

"Well... Okay but"

"But you know its true. What you don't know is Harry and I see each other as, well if not siblings exactly, step siblings. I adore Harry, but not the way you think. He feels the same about me. We are close. We grew up together in the same house. We are the best of friends. But we are not currently in a romantic relationship, although our situation is admittedly confusing and somewhat in transition at the moment, and as I told the other girls just now, I'm not looking to be in one. At least I didn't come here looking to be in one. It's... confusing to me. But while you are in here sobbing for no reason, he is out there fretting away miserably thinking he has hurt someone who is apparently precious to him, all because he did the right thing and you misread it. Do you understand?"

"Yes. That... I've been stupid haven't I?"

"It's romance. It comes with the territory I'm afraid. Why don't you come out and join us? We are all having a marvelous time."

"Thanks, let me get composed and I will."

"I can help with that. When I was claimed by my mother, I received what is called "The Mark of Aphrodite." That is why I look like this. As Head Counselor I can give a shorter version of it to whomever I find worthy. Here" she said as she touched my brow softly.

I felt different. Weird different, good different, and when I looked in the mirror my normally unmanageable hair was perfect curls and waves framing my face. My make up, that I sucked at applying anyway and that had been running all over my face was perfect and I was... well I was really hot. My dress looked amazing on me. I could only stare.

"How?" I asked.

"Oh, its a very dangerous piece of magic that causes you to reflect the beauty that is within you. This is what you are meant to look like, and you my friend are an amazing and powerful woman. Don't ever forget that. Oh, and so you will know, this will never truly go away. The immediate effects don't last, but you will always be more beautiful without, so long as you take this time to discover the beauty that is within."

"I don't know what to say... I was here cursing you and you are, you are so very kind. I..."

"Its okay, I'm just glad you understand now and this wound is healed But know this Hermione, Rue, or Harry as you know him? I know he is precious to you, but he is far more precious to me. I love him endlessly. I am glad you find me to be kind and I hope a friend, but I am a child of Camp Half Blood. If you ever hurt Rue, I will find you and stab you in the face."


	14. Chapter 14

**WTF Annabeth**  
Chapter 14

 **Hermione**

I was still staring at Selina, wondering if she was serious or not about stabbing me in the face when the door crashed in and a twelve foot tall mountain troll came in.

This dance was not turning out as I had expected at all.

"Get against the wall, go around and get out the door while I distract it. Get Rue, Percy and Annabeth." Selina said as she drew a dagger seemingly from no where.

I drew my wand and almost did as she told, but I could fight too so I stood my ground beside her.

"Together" I said and cast my strongest stupify right at its face.

It seemed to annoy it. Crap. The good news was that it moved to attack me while Selina was able to run to one side and charge its thigh with her dagger. The bad news is that a full grown mountain troll wanted to kill me with a gigantic club.

I fired off one stupify after another as I rolled out of his attacks, but none of my spells seemed to do much damage while its club destroyed the restroom, and as it was raising its club one more time to end my short, miserable life I heard the voice of an angel.

"Is this the guy that needs killing?" Harry asked from the door way, a sword in his hand.

The monster heard too and I was spared, at least for a moment as Selina stabbed it and it turned to see who the voice belonged to. The stabbing didn't seem to do much either, but at least I wasn't dead yet.

"Annabeth, join Selina, take out its legs. Ron, help Hermione with spells. Rue, you and me will go high. And don't worry, we have every thing we need to win this fight right here" Percy said as he pumped his fist to his chest.

"Heart?" I asked.

"What? No! Me! I'm going to win this fight" Percy replied, then yelled "Hit 'em!"

A water pipe suddenly burst on the wall and the troll was hit by spray in the eyes and face and was for the moment blind and enraged. In a moment we were all soaked.

I redirected my spell attack from its face to it's bajoobies and it bent over and groaned. Okay, that did more than get his attention!

Annabeth and Selina attacked each thigh, knee and hip with their daggers, while Ron and I pelted the troll with every offensive spell we could think of. Harry shouted something that sounded like "dolios" and was suddenly flying up behind it, hacking and slashing on the way. Percy just ran and leaped onto the troll's back and brought his sword down onto its neck, nearly severing it on the first blow and covering myself and Annabeth with its blood. When he lobed it off, Selina got drenched as well.

The monster teetered for a moment, headless and spraying blood on us, then fell right towards me. I tried to move but the floor was wet with water and blood and I slipped to my knees. Just before it would have crushed me someone shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" and its fall was arrested.

I stepped from underneath and saw Ron aiming his wand and concentrating for all he was worth. Percy was sliding down its back as though surfing. Finally, only after I was safely out of the way, did Ron let it crash to the floor.

"That... that was amazing" I said in awe.

"I know right?" Percy replied.

"I meant Ron. That must have weighed a ton Ron!"

"Mmm well, yeah, I guess that was pretty cool." Ron replied modestly.

"You saved my life. Thank you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're getting blood on my tux...you know what? That's okay." He smiled.

It was just then that Professor McGonnagal came rushing in, followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at both the dead troll and the room covered with blood and just sort of sat down on a toilet and passed out.

"What on earth were you thinking, why are you not in your dormitory? You are all lucky you weren't killed." McGonnagal nearly screamed, then clutched Percy and Harry close to her.

"When Professor Quirrell came in the feast and told everyone, and we were ordered to our dorm, well, we remembered that Hermione and Selina had gone to the restroom. So we came to fetch them back for safety, well, we were going to just send in Annabeth, you know, girl's room, but the door was knocked down and we saw the troll, and, well our training kicked in. Ron and Hermione deserve a lot of the credit. They kept it occupied with spells so we were free to attack." Percy said.

This was bullshit of course, The three Americans and Harry didn't need our help, watching them work with swords was amazing and I knew I needed to train harder with them.

Snape just stared at Harry, then in turn the rest of us, and occasional poked at the troll's body and head with his foot, and once or twice, his wand. Water was still pouring from the pipe but he cast a repairing spell, "plumursstape" or something like that, and it stopped.

"Not many young magicians could take on a mountain troll and live, much less win. I award each of you five points. Now go to you dormitory and get cleaned up, the feast has been moved to the dormitories. I will inform the headmaster of these events." McGonagall said.

"Professor Quirrell" Annabeth asked, "Are you wounded?" She pointed to a spot of blood on his thigh.

"Oh, I'm sure it just splashed on me, I might ask the same." He smiled referring to all of us being covered in blood.

"No I don't think so... I didn't ask, is anyone hurt?" Harry asked.

We all told him we were fine, but I was about to throw up from both the smell of the troll and being covered in its blood.

"You did this with swords? Weapons are not allowed at Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Well by all means take them away" Percy replied smugly as he turned and led us us to the tower.


	15. Chapter 15

**WTF** **Annabeth**

Chapter 15

 **Hermione**

The music and festivities stopped as we entered the room. I would like to think that the mark that Selina had given me made me so profoundly beautiful that all had to stop and stare, but it was probably because half of us were drenched in troll blood.

"Sorry we are late guys, we had to stop and kill a troll. Just passing through." Harry said.

"We got twenty-five house points for it." I said.

"Better be thirty, I want my points too!" Selina said, "Now, where are the showers? And what is a house point?"

"Right this way." Annabeth answered and led Selina and myself across the common room and to the girls side as she explained house points to her. We got almost there when the applause started and I couldn't help but smile. It was nice being a hero I think.

"You will come back down and tell us about it won't you?" George or Fred asked.

"Certainly, but let us get cleaned up first" Selina smiled. Damn. Her eyes even twinkled when she smelled like poop and was covered in monster blood. If she wasn't so nice I would hate her. Of course she did threaten to stab me in the face, but I like to think the fight bonded us. She seemed pleased that I didn't run out on her when I had the chance and later when retelling the story made a point of telling everyone of my bravery. That was nice of her.

Even nicer was the hot shower, lots of soap, and washing the troll blood from me. Oh, and apparently I had hips and boobies now. I rather hoped that was the permanent part of the mark Selina mentioned. Yay! Boobies!

I had no more formal wear, and even after the cleaning spell I didn't want to put my dress back on as it had recently been covered in troll blood. I would send it to the house elves to clean and hope they boiled it. Two or three times.

Annabeth was in the first year girl's common room waiting for us when I came down., I had tried to put on casual cloths but my jeans wouldn't button anymore, and seemed a bit short, so I wore sweats and a tee from the trunk under my bed which were a little snug but looked quite good I thought. Annabeth had yoga pants and a tee, so she was casual too and that made me more comfortable about rejoining the festivities.

"Didn't feel like wearing your gown anymore? You looked quite beautiful by the way." Annabeth asked.

"Troll blood."

"Don't you know the cleaning spell yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I cast it, successfully. Still, troll blood." I giggled. "And none of my jeans fit for some reason."

"I know what you mean. That was one of the grosser monsters I've fought. Wait, your jeans don't fit? Did Selina do her Aphrodite magic on you?" She laughed back.

"Yes, why? Can you really tell?"

"Yes, and don't worry, there is a spell towards the back of our charms text that will take care of your clothes. If I had not found it after Aphrodite's curse I would only be able to wear the clothes I bought in Vegas and school robes."

"Uh, is that a normal thing at your camp? I mean, fighting monsters like that, not the clothes thing." I asked.

"Well the woods are stocked and we go there and practice against monsters, but usually nothing as bad as that was. The boys did well didn't they? I wish I had a sword with me."

"Yes! I couldn't believe Ron was able to hold it up! That was startling! I just knew I was dead!"

"That was pretty amazing... Hermione, are you still upset with Rue? I know he would never intentionally hurt you." Annabeth asked.

"No, Selina and I talked, I totally misread the situation. Honestly, I adore him, but Ron... well, he was really awesome holding that troll up! I would have been crushed to death without him."

"That's very true. Oh look, the princess has arrived!" Annabeth said with a grin as Selina came down the stairs to our living room. She was wearing jeans and a sweater top with a simple string of pearls, and looked positively graceful and smashing.

"You girls ready to go break some hearts?" She smiled.

"Let's do this!" Annabeth nearly shouted.

"I can't. I will get stabbed in the face if I break the wrong one." I grinned, and with that Selina laughed and my fear disappeared completely.

We arrived in the common room to find Harry, Ron and Percy already holding court with the other first years, as well as several others who were interested in how we killed the troll. Every eye in the room was on us though as we walked in, and not just Selina and Annabeth. Several of the boys from our class and the others walked their eyes all over me. It was both affirming and creepy.

I was still without a date, but it didn't bother me. Ron seemed to have lost interest in Pavarti and she with him so he was usually found near me as the evening progressed. We laughed, danced, enjoyed everyone's company and had to tell of the fight with the troll over and over again. Percy, Ron's brother Percy, announced that by his calculation we were now ahead in House Cup points, and this led to cheers all around and congratulations. Selina taught us some line dance steps, explained something called "freaking" and we made spectacles of ourselves for the next hour. It made feel weird to have Ron's hands on my hips as he danced behind me, but it was a good kind of weird. I doubt anyone noticed as Harry and Selina were the stars of the night.

Of course I figured that Annabeth, Harry and Percy would cost us as many house cup points as we had gained in the coming weeks, but tonight we celebrated!

Taking a break from revelry, we found two couches empty except for the twins that had a coffee table between them. Ron, Harry and Percy fetched refreshments as the three of us cooled off. Pavarti and Eloise were with us as well, and soon the rest of the first years gathered around, and we made small talk until the boys returned with a tray of drinks.

"So, tell us about SPEW" George said. Or Fred, I can't really tell them apart.

"Oh, its the Society for Promotion of Elven Welfare, why do you ask?" Annabeth replied.

"Okay, Why do you need to learn to fight to promote elven welfare?" the same twin asked, then added "We heard you in the grand hall talking about it. We want in."

"Uh, that's supposed to be secret. You shouldn't eaves drop mate." Ron said.

"We weren't, we heard Annabeth and Miss... I'm sorry I don't know your name.'

"Selina. Selina Beauregard." Selina replied with her devastating smile and twinkly eyes.

"Right, and Miss Beauregard talking about it. Look" he whispered, "Defense against the dark arts hasn't taught us anything useful in two years, now going on three. Rumor is there is a war coming, we want to be ready. We can keep a secret, but, well if it will teach you to kill a mountain troll, it can teach you to beat a death eater."

We all looked around at each other and nodded, then Eloise announced "Meet us outside the door of the grand hall half way through the lunch hour tomorrow. Do not bring anyone else. We'll let you try it, but if you ever talk, Annabeth will"

"Stab you in the face." I added bluntly. It was too good of a threat to not reuse.

"And first time there, you have to fight. Its a rule." Fay added.

"It will be my first time too." Selina said, and that was the first time several people in first year learned that Selina would be with us for the weekend. The girls didn't care for it, but the boys were quite enthralled.

"I'll go easy on you." George said.

"You might not want to do that" said Harry.

"Oh? Why not?'

"Because you might end up in the morgue rather than just the hospital. I've seen her fight." Ron grinned, and those of us that had fought the troll all laughed.

This began yet another retelling of the fight, with George, Fred and the first years that were not there asking some very good tactical oriented questions along the way.

After the story, someone, Lavender I think, said "That is probably the fastest anyone has ever killed a mountain troll."

"It would have been faster if we all had swords, or stronger spells. We did okay though. You know, everyone needs a bag with that charm on it, the 'indictable extension charm?' I'm guessing the arms in the room we used could be carried that way by everyone of us."

"So, what is stopping you?" one of the twins asked.

"Uh, we need the satchels, they need to be durable, like leather, not cloth, and we need someone to cast the spell"

"McGonagall would probably cast the spell for us." Harry said, and he was right.

"There is a leather shop at Hogsmeade" One of the twins said.

"But we can't go to Hogsmeade, and even if we could, tomorrow isn't the right Saturday." Pavarti replied.

"We can get there, but the good ones are probably a dozen knutes or so. We can go in the morning,"

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of galleons, ten or so. "This should cover everyone then, just bring them with you tomorrow for training and we'll get the rest done."

"Any particular style?" one twin asked as the other stared at the stack of galleons.

"Well the larger the opening is to begin with, the easier it is to find stuff in it, but the size doesn't otherwise matter or what it looks like. There is a concealment charm that will let you change it to any purse or book bag you like." Annabeth said.

"I just use the invisibility charm." Harry added.

"Why is that?" asked Fay.

"Uh, because I don't want to be known as 'that guy with the purse'?"

Several of the other students were beginning to mingle around us when Selina made a wonderful suggestion without knowing it. Most of the coupled upper class men were off somewhere making out by now, but our SPEW secret had already been found out by two and we didn't want to add more until we had our own training under complete control. Or until we could kick all the upper class men's asses. Same thing really.

"You know, as refreshing as this punch is, I would love some"

"Ice cream and cake?" Annabeth asked her.

"Yes! You read my mind!"

"Fortunately our dorms had kitchens that can read ours! Come on! Everyone to the... is it boys or girls night to host?"

"Boys." Eloise grinned.

"To the boys side. Come on George and Fred, you are with us whether you want to be or not now."

We moved our party upstairs where sure enough we found cake, ice cream and all matter of other refreshments waiting for us in the kitchen. The radio in the common room only played big band music for some reason, so the dancing slowed down and became much more romantic. Dean asked Pavarti to dance and Ron took that opportunity to ask me.

We really just swayed to the music, while Neville and Selina put on a show of their skills with their dates which was exhilarating. I didn't care, I just needed a moment to whisper to Ron.

"I'm sorry. I, should have said yes when you asked me, I was being stupid. And thank you." I whispered as our bodies pressed together on what passed for the dance floor.

"Thank you? For what?" He asked, looking confused.

"Saving my life dummy! You really did you know, if that troll had fallen on me I would have been crushed."

"Well... I guess that was, sort of"

"Brave, or chivalrous at least. I thought it was just awesome and it, well it sort of opened my eyes and, I've been thinking what a jerk I was to you, and, well, I'm sorry.' I said as I put my head on his shoulder so he wouldn't see how weepy I was getting.

"Pavarti and me, well, we were just going as friends, you understand?" He whispered back.

"Well Harry... I mean, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend..."

"I don't think he is looking either. Him and Selina are just"

"Shut up Ronald, I know about them. Let me finish. I, where was I?"

"Not looking for a boyfriend" He sighed.

I glanced around the room, the lights were dim and no one was paying any attention to us thanks to Selina and Annabeth's antics.

"Right. Not looking for a boyfriend. But I think I might have found one anyway." I whispered in his ear just before I kissed him on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 16

 **Harry**

It was a wonderful party but no one got much sleep. Lights out was midnight, but Percy, Ron and I stayed up a bit later trying to make sense of it all. So now Hermione and Selina were okay, but Hermione had apparently switched from me to Ron. Well, he did save her, and I never liked her in that way anyway. I was quite happy for them, although Ron asked us to not mention it to anyone else. I guess they were still sorting that out.

Everyone wanted to know about Selina and myself but I reminded them that her house had practically raised me and all that romance stuff about us was just weird. I guess I was sorting all that out in my mind and wasn't ready to share with anyone else until I knew what exactly was going on with us. Hopefully we would have time to talk this weekend, just us, or I would be misting every night.

Percy admitted he was okay with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing with Annabeth, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"So, I guess everyone in the school thinks we have the three hottest girlfriends." I said finally.

"And none of us are all that worked up about it." Percy added.

"Damn we're cool." Ron concluded with a laugh.

I had hoped to get a good night's sleep and wake up late on a Saturday, but I found myself laying in bed, thinking of the evening, and waiting for Percy to shout "What the fuck Annabeth?" when she came by for her nightly visit. He said all they did was talk, and I believed him, but I doubt anyone else would.

As I lay in bed, trying to go to sleep I heard my door open and shut, and cast a lumos with my wand while saying "Wrong room Annab..."

It wasn't Annabeth taking off the Yankees cap, it was Selina, and she was dressed... I guess in what passes for pajamas in Aphrodite house, when all the guys are gone. It was like a silk tank top that came to below her waist, and she had these silk, well, the looked like lacy gym shorts under it.

"Annabeth wants her hat back soon, but we need to talk" She whispered as she got in bed beside me and laid her head on my shoulders.

"Uh" I said. It felt like I should say something, but I had no idea what.

"When we talked earlier about you and I dating, you said it would be weird, and I agreed with you. Remember?"

"Uh."

"Do you really think so Rue? I mean, when we were little we were in the same house, and I'm like two to three years older but, well, you're a great guy. I think.."

"I like you Selina. I do. Really."

"But?"

"Yes, I like it too. I mean, seeing you today, well, it made me feel, I don't know. It would be weird and I'm okay with weird, does that make sense?"

"That's not the 'but' I was talking about, I thought you were going to say 'I like you Selina, I really do,but we can't see each other' or something like that."

"Oh I thought you meant... well... this is awkward."

"No, well, it doesn't have to be. I like you too. A lot. I have for some time, When you went on the quest, well at first we all thought you disappeared, it wasn't until a few days later Chiron told me where you were. I was so scared until he told me you were okay... I mean, we all were, you know Aphrodite Cabin claims you, whether you've been claimed by mom or not. And you haven't, and Chiron tells me you won't be now and, well, when he told me that, well, that's when the light started to come on for me. Seeing you tonight sealed it. Rue is the guy I want for my boyfriend. I decided."

"I... I think I would like that."

"But?"

"No, its spectacular, everybody thinks so."

"They should, and you know that's not the 'but' I'm referring to buddy!" We both were giggling now.

"But how would that work?" I finally asked.

"Well, we hold hands, kiss a bunch and do everything we can together. We see each other every moment we can, think of each other when we're not around, and mist each other when school has us separated. The usual."

"There is no usual for me, I've never dated anyone."

"Uh, there are a few other rules specific to me I'm afraid. You should know I'm under a charge from my mother as her representative. So, uh, I can't have relations until I'm eighteen."

"Relations?"

"Uh, sleep with but not sleep? Make babies? Have sex?"

"Oh. Well, that's okay, I mean, I wasn't really thinking... I'm only eleven, I don't know how any of that works. I mean, I have a general idea but uh..."

"I hope we will be together for a long time and it is bound to come up, but I just can't."

"Uh, what happens if you do?"

"I die."

"We don't want that."

"Dead girlfriends are no fun."

"Okay, well that's one less thing to worry about. We'll talk about it again when your birthday is coming up in four years?"

"That would be good." She laughed. "See, I get asked out a lot. I can't go into the city without getting hit on. And the guy's I've dated, the mortal ones and the demigods, well, I have this body thanks to mom, but I'm still thirteen, well, almost fourteen. Its just icky. They want stuff I wouldn't do even if it wouldn't kill me. "

"You're the most beautiful girl I've imagined, and you don't have to do anything for me. I'm not talking about how you look either, I'm not that shallow. You are a warm, beautiful girl, inside and out. I just like being around you, it makes me feel... right, and happy, and, uh, I love being your guy."

"You're sweet. But, that's one of the reasons I'm year round at camp now. My role for now is to help the other campers in our cabin to spread love and beauty, and I can't do that with a baby growing inside me. I'm afraid Aphrodite girls are quite fertile. Staying at camp lets me avoid most of that."

"I can only imagine."

"Well yes, for now that would be okay. Just use your imagination." She laughed. "Rue, I just adore you!"

And then she kissed me, and it was like sugar melting on my lips. I gladly returned her kiss and held her close, and I felt hot and weird all over, but it was a good hot and weird."

"So you're okay with just snuggling, holding hands and hugging then?"

"No, you said kissing a lot too." I reminded her and then pressed my lips against hers again.

I never knew kissing was so much fun!

Eventually she stopped, hugged me and said "Yes! Lots of kissing! Best boyfriend ever! Are you sure the girls here won't be upset?"

"I really don't care." I replied, and I didn't. Hermione had Ron now and no one else had cried because I didn't ask them to the feast. I figured it would be okay.

"I better take Annabeth her cap back. Sweet dreams Rue. Is it okay if I still call you Rue? I know its not really your name but"

"I think I like it when you say it." I grinned.

"Best boyfriend ever." She said as she again hugged me, then she stood, became invisible and left.

I didn't go to sleep right away, a million wonderful thoughts went through my head. And right at five minutes later I heard Percy.

"What the fuck Annabeth?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Special thanks to Readingdan for his feedback. As a result of getting some reviews, I'm putting up an extra chapter today. Enjoy! And let me know someone is reading by making comments, be they positive or negative!**

 **WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 17

 **Percy**

None of us would have slept enough except we didn't have to get up early anyway. I dragged myself up sometime between nine and ten and was famished. After diving through the shower I dressed fast and went to the common room to see who else might be awake, and found everyone sitting at a long table as Neville, Seamus, Fay and Lavender brought breakfast from the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head!" Annabeth grinned as she rose to hug and kiss me. "I didn't want to wake you as"

"Yes she did. I wouldn't let her." Selina interjected.

"Well Selina thought you might want to sleep in, so I didn't want to wake yo"

"Yes she did, we almost had to physically restrain her" Neville said.

"Right. Like you could do that" Annabeth smirked.

"It would have been a group effort certainly but I'm sure we could have prevailed." Hermione said.

"Anyway, ignore them, I'm glad you're up." Annabeth said as we wrapped our arms around each other and stole a quick kiss in front of everyone. "The main kitchen was closed already so we decided to have breakfast here."

"Why are some of the pancakes blue?" Fay asked.

"Oh, those are mine. I do blue food."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure, I just like blue food."

"Oh"

We ate and talked about our plans for the day, We had the morning to do with as we wished but had SPEW training in the afternoon starting at one. Selina sat across from me with Harry and just sort of sparkled throughout breakfast.

"Rue, I have only seen your dining hall and dorm. Before training could you show me the rest of the school?"

"Sure!" Annabeth answered for him. "Thats a great idea, and after training we can introduce you to Hagrid, he is one of Harry's name sakes!"

Selina and Harry stared at Annabeth as though she had just stolen two full hours of huggy kissy time from her, which we would later learn that she had.

What the fuck Annabeth?

Anyway, while Harry cast his cleaning spell, it was the first time Selina and some of the first year girls had seen it and like Annabeth all declared him to be husband material as a result, the rest of us brushed our teeth and got ready to show Selina around.

We started at the Astronomy Tower, as it was the highest and gave a great view of the surrounding countryside and campus.

"That stadium over there? That is where we hold quidditch matches. Fred, George and myself are on our house team and our season opener is next Saturday, I hope you can make it." Harry said to Selina who seemed as excited as we were about it.

"Harry is the youngest house team member in a hundred years." Hermione added.

"That sounds exciting! I will talk to... uh, that horse's ass that runs the place, but I bet I can go, but Rue, what is a quidditch?"

"Oh, its like wizards basketball, and soccer, and... battle ball, and... oh its played with brooms."

"You Sweep with brooms? Run on brooms? Stand on them? Whack your opponents with them? How does that work?"

"No, we fly on them."

"Witches fly brooms. So that's true?"

"Well, here it is anyway, I'll take you flying later if you want."

"I... isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm in." She giggled and squeezed Harry tightly.

"Lucky bastard" Seamus mumbled.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I was just saying how lucky Gryffindor is to have Harry on the team."

"Oh, of course! You must come next Saturday Selina so we can cheer Harry on." Hermione replied.

"And George and Fred and the rest of the team." Pavarti said.

"Well of course the whole team, but"

"Selina isn't dating the whole team mate." Seamus interrupted.

Several people laughed but Harry and Selina just giggled and smiled at each other.

"Oh! Over there is our friend Hagrid's hut, he's the game keeper and keeper of the keys, you must meet him Selina" Annabeth said as she pointed out his hut, and with that the tour continued.

We worked our way through the castle, pointing out what we knew until we ended up at the grand hall right at eleven thirty, just as it opened for lunch. Along the way we started just making stuff up. Neville would say something like "Here is the portrait of Lord Pounderbush, quite famous among wizards."

"He invented ice." Seamus would remark.

"I did no such thing, I studied the effects of oak wands on gnome control" or something similar, Pounderbush would say, well sometimes. Usually the paintings just stared at us like we were lunatics.

We munched on the sandwiches, pizza and other food the Grand Hall provided, well Annabeth, Selina and Hermione all had salads and tried to convince us to but I put a stop to that by saying "Remember Las Vegas."

None of the crew outside Annabeth and Harry had any idea what that meant, but quick enough Annabeth at least stopped complaining about our lunch.

"Do you sacrifice salad to all the gods or just Demeter?" Harry asked, but no one replied.

While we dined George and Fred came in, each carrying a leather satchel and each of those having a half dozen or so more rolled up in them. They were like messenger bags and were perfect.

"How did you get to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"That's secret Hermione" they said in unison. Honestly I didn't think they would be able to do it, but the twins never ceased to amaze me with their talents, They would fit in with the Stoll brothers perfectly.

On the other hand, training began with each of them again volunteering to fight Selina. I think they were joking, at least they were laughing it up. Maybe they were thinking it would be fun to wrestle her to the ground. If they were serious, only four of us knew what a terrible idea that was.

"I'll go first" George giggled and Hermione gave all three padded practice swords. George and Fred went to the other end of the mat, cutting up and giggling the whole way, while Selina checked hers for balance, grip and reach.

Then without waiting to be told so she screamed and ran across the mat and leaped into the air. She hooked her left knee under George's chin and brought her right leg to the back of his neck while cutting down onto the grip of his sword and knocking it to the ground. Her momentum and surprise caused him to turn and fall on his face and he used both hands to try to break the choke hold she hand him in. Selina then whacked him across the back with the flat of her blade and announced "You're dead!" as she crawled from him.

Fred was a few feet away laughing at his brother when Selina leaped to her feet and ran to him, dropping to her knees as she slid by, and whacking him solidly in the back of his knees, causing him to fall as well. He was too surprised by the sheer viciousness of her attack to retain his balance and he was practically on the ground before he knew she had attacked. Selina again leaped to her feet, tapped his chest with the tip of her sword and said quietly "You're dead too."

"Excellent Selina, you haven't lost your edge." I said.

"Yes she has, if the old Selina was here they would both be grabbing their groins and wondering if they would ever have children." Annabeth said. "Still, good job."

"That wasn't fair, no one counted off or said go."

"The first rule of combat is never get into a fair fight." Hermione said.

"Not fair? I went easy on you like Annabeth said!"

"Oh! You listened Miss Grainger!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed! "Now get up boys before I write to your mother Molly and tell her you got beat up by a little girl."

"Class, your leaders, as well as Miss Grainger and Ronald Weasley, oh, and Miss Beauregard, in case you haven't heard, took on and bested the mountain troll that had invaded our castle. This was remarkable and shows all what results this training can produce. Unless you think you could do the same, and I assure you that you could not, I urge to to work hard in here. We have two new students, and of course I would like to expand further once this group has become adept enough to train those we recruit" the professor stated.

"Professor McGonagall, we were wondering, well some of us have satchels with extention charms on them, but the spell itself is beyond our skill as yet. Would you mind placing the charm on these bags so that we could all.."

"No one should be carrying arms at Hogwarts other than those excepted by the Headmaster, you know that Mr Jackson."

"Oh! Sure, but, well we can't practice our fencing skills without epees, and we have none outside of the room of requirement. We are able to practice everything else, but not, well, what I think is the most important skill we are learning." I said, sucking up as much as I could without seeming to suck up. "Plus, they are darned useful, I carry almost everything I own in mine."

"And I would love to send Selina home with one. If that is alright, I mean, she did just beat up George and Fred for us." Harry said.

Even McGonagall chuckled at that comment.

"No, I think I see through your words Mr Jackson. I will not cast the spell for you, I will for Miss Beauregard for her services to Hogwarts of course."

"Helping kill the troll?" Selina asked.

"Making sure Fred and George Weasley take these studies seriously Miss Beauregard. Now, although I will not cast it for you, I will teach everyone the spell so they might cast their own. Its a fifth year spell in any case, so if I didn't teach you I imagine you could get it elsewhere" She smiled.

We then spent the hour we would normally use for combat spells learning to cast the infinite extension charm and the password spell. Harry was careful to make sure Selina didn't attempt any spells until she had talked with her mother about it, there was no reason for Hecate to be angry at her too, but he figured if Aphrodite approved Hecate would too.

When it came time to give McGonagall her password, she used "Rubeus McGonagall" and I think both the professor and Harry got a little choked up at that.

It really wasn't that difficult of a spell although it took longer to cast than the spells we knew. Soon everyone had a satchel. Annabeth and Hermione then taught everyone the simple charm to change it to whatever purse or bag they liked, while the guys learned how to make it invisible, or at least to look like a book bag.

We did hand to hand and sword training next and most of that was spent going over the basics with George and Fred. Like their brother, they learned fast, especially when Annabeth paired one with Eloise and the other with Fay to spar and each girl stomped their butts repeatedly. George and Fred were known to cut up in class, but here they were totally focused now. By the end of sparing they were almost holding their own, and within a week they were caught up with the slowest students we had with weapons and hand to hand combat, Pavarti and Lavender, which caused the girls to work that much harder. Hermione, Neville and Ron still kicked their butts and it would be late spring before either won a single bout against our star pupils.

What George and Fred didn't know was that Selina was never very good with a sword, archery was more her thing weapon wise, but she was among the best hand to hand fighters in camp. Years of fighting off suiters I suppose. She was, like Annabeth, excellent with a dagger, and could certainly hold her own with a sword, but when we got to fencing training Professor McGonagall used her to demonstrate the basics as we reviewed and she picked right up on it.

"This is so much more elegant than a spatha!" She exclaimed at one point, causing McGonagall to reply with a grin, "Yes Mr Potter, I believe you should keep this one!"

By the end of class, perhaps owing to both her natural grace and dance experience her foot work was as good, if not better, than anyone's.

"Why are my boys doing so poorly today?" the Professor asked at one point.

It was true, most of the guys seemed a bit off.

Yoga pants.

Annabeth, Hermione and Selina were wearing yoga pants. And tank tops of the same material that were quite snug as well. It was an alluring combination. "Did Hermione have boobies yesterday?" I wondered to myself.

"I think some of the girls attire might be distracting them" I said to her.

"Perhaps we should have a dress code for training to avoid such provocative attire." McGonagall replied, quite seriously.

"I will kill you to death Percy Jackson." Dean said quietly enough that only I heard him.

"No Professor, they need to be able to fight while distracted. If they can't control their emotions here, how can you expect them to when faced with real threats?"

"I suppose you are right, but we should perhaps monitor to make sure it doesn't become a worse problem."

"Of course, I will meet with the boys tonight and explain their short comings."


	18. Chapter 18

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 18

 **Harry**

After training over three hours, longer than normal but a great session over all, the six of us, Selina, Percy, Annabeth, Ron and Hermione had promised ourselves and each other that we would visit with Hagrid. Seamus and Pavarti came along due to having nothing better to do. I had also promised to take Selina flying, and I promised myself some alone time with Selina. We had not had a moment since she left my room last night, although we had been together all day, trying to act like we were not a couple around those not in our group. We were not very good at acting, I don't think anyone believed it at this point.

Technically I am not allowed to have a broom, but as a member of the team it had been decided by Dumbledore that I could keep mine so long as I otherwise obeyed the rules of its use, which were outdoors only, on and above the school grounds only, and don't fly alone if your name is Harry Potter.

I figured I could obey those. If Selina rode with me, I wasn't alone.

When we got to the east side main door, which was the closest to Hagrid's, I pulled my broom from my bag, commanded it up, and got astride it.

"Okay, just sit across it and put your arm around the back of my neck, hang on tight, we won't go high or fast, so don't be afraid, okay?"

"I'm not afraid. You would never let me get hurt." She smiled and her eyes twinkled.

I kicked off and rose about ten feet before turning down hill to gather momentum.

"I don't think first years are allowed to fly" Hermione yelled.

"We're not" I replied just as we picked up speed.

"Whew! How exhilarating!" Selina nearly yelled as the wind began to rush by our ears.

Our flight was almost over too soon, but as I slowed to land Selina asked to fly around just a minute more, so I made a long loop around Hagrid's then came in to land just at his doorstep. As soon as our feet were on the ground, our lips attacked each others. I don't know how long we kissed, we had a few minutes before the others arrived, but we were broken up with a brusque question.

"Here now, what's this?" Hagrid asked, startling us.

"Oh hey Hagrid, the others will be here in a second, Selina and I flew down. Hagrid, this is my girlfriend, Selina. Selina Beauregard."

"Well then now! Pleased to meet you Miss Selina! Any friend of Harry's. Well come in, be dark soon and it gets cold at night."

We were about to step in when we heard the others, and we heard hooves beating the ground as a dozen or so unicorns ran from the woods an came towards us.

"Oh how beautiful! Did you arrange this Rue?"

"No, I... Hagrid, I didn't think they left the woods"

"They don't. And that one looks sick." he replied, pointing at one that was dull grey instead of bright white. It moved slower and just seemed weak and out of sorts. Worse it was covered with deep cuts and scratches many fresh, and others looking both scabbed and infected.

"I,,,, I think..." Selina said as she walked towards them. The sickly looking one, which I was pretty sure was the one we saved, Lemur, placed his head on Selina's shoulder as she gently stroked his mane. He and others made whineying sounds and Percy was listening intently.

"They are asking for your blessing on Lemur Selina."

"I know, he is so weak and hurting so badly inside. He feels old and tired, but is one of the youngest here. Unicorns are a creation of Aphrodite, but patterned after horses. They speak equine, like Pegasus and horses. He... the other animals in the forest have been attacking him since you saved him, he has had no rest and has grown weary of this life."

"Lemur was attacked by a... well, we don't know what, but he sucked some of his blood out. We used curative spells and nectar to heal him and thought he was all better, but...Can you help?"

"Perhaps."

Selina wrapped her arms around Lemur's neck and they both began to softly glow.  
"He was nearly drained of blood and unicorns are slow to replace it. Now he has what you and I would call anemia and pneumonia as a result. Does anyone have nectar or ambrosia? Just a bit?"

"I have some ambrosia, I was saving it for Percy's next fuck up." Annabeth said as she came forward and offered it to the unicorn..

"I have about half a flask of nectar, it was for... well Annabeth fucks up too." Percy said as he offered it.

The cuts and scratches all healed, and his coat became bright white again, but he still seemed listless.

"You need rest. Come with me to Half Blood for the week, There are warm stables for you to heal in, and no creatures shall bother you there. I bless you on my mother's behalf, you are of pure beauty and she loves you amongst all" Selina said as she kissed Lemur right beside his horn. Both glowed brightly for a minute, then it faded. Lemur seemed fine, maybe tired compared to the others, but Selina just sank to the ground.

We rushed forward, well, those of us that were not already near, but Selina held up a hand and said "Its okay, I'm okay, that just... that takes a lot out of me. Can you help me up Rue?" I offered my hands and she stood and just sort of collapsed onto me.

"Percy, could you tell them Lemur is coming with me for a week or so? He needs his rest."

"Sure" Percy replied, "But you can't just tell th"

"I don't speak equine, I just have great empathy with unicorns."

"Oh." Percy replied, then began making horse noise at them, which they returned.

"They said its okay, they don't normally like one being away from the group but... based on who your mom is they can live with it. Hendrix asks that you keep them posted through the mist."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Hagrid, may we come in? I need to sit down for a minute."

"Of course Miss Selina, right this way. I never seen the unicorns come out of the wild like that. Ye know, most students go their whole careers here without seein' a single one, but a dozen come to see you. Most peculiar."

We all went into the hut, and it was a tight fit with both Fang and Lemur, but we made it work by all three couple squeezing in tight to each other. Selina and I sat together with Lemur beside us, He would not be far from Selina the rest of the weekend. She laid her head on my shoulder and was softly snoring in minutes.

"Unicorns are sacred to the children of Aphrodite, it goes back a long time." Annabeth volunteered. "They probably sensed Selina was nearby and brought Lemur to her knowing she would help if she could."

"What ever she did took a lot out of her. Will she be okay?" Ron asked.

"She just seems tired." Annabeth volunteered. "Hagrid, may we rest here a bit before we go back to the castle?"

"Uh corse! But tell me, who is Selina?"

"Harry's girlfriend, and the daughter of Aphrodite." Hermione answered with a grin.

"Uh, so you know?" I asked."well, yeah guys, we talked last night. We didn't set out to, but, before a lot of rumors start, well, we weren't looking to be a couple, either of us, but after last night, well, we are" I stammered out to everyone.

"Congratulations. You are officially the last to know." Seamus dead-panned.

The girls all grinned, especially Hermione, and the guys just smiled. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Rather obvious." Hermione giggled. "Its okay, we're past all that foolishness."

"Well, that's good. Plus its your fault anyway. When you were angry,"

"Lets not talk about that. Water under the bridge. I admit, I was stupid."

"Would someone mark this date on the calender?" Ron giggled.

"Shut up Ronald!"

"When the thing happened, the other girls complained that we were dating and we were like'Dating? Us?'"

"And then I was like 'That's a great idea! I love Rue, why didn't I think of that?'" Selina mumbled as she leaned into me more and held herself up with an arm across my chest, then went back to sleep.

"And I was like... well, pretty much like Selina thought. So I owe you one Hermione." I smiled.

"Hmmm, never thought of myself as a matchmaker, but we all have great, uh, relationships now."

"Oh?" Annabeth replied. "Is there something you and Ron wish to tell us?

"Do we really need to? I thought you were all about wisdom and figuring things out." Ron grinned and Hermione giggled.

We talked for an hour or so, but it was getting chilly and we decided to go back to the castle, if for no other reason than Selina still snoring gently and us deciding for her that she needed a proper nap.

After waking her we said our goodbyes to Hagrid, Selina being apologetic for having nodded off and Hagrid just being happy that in the future he would have someone to compare notes about unicorns with, and we left.

"That's such a long walk up that hill, will you help me Rue?"

"Why don't we fly again?"

"I don't think Lemur could keep up."

"We'll go slow and everyone can walk with us." And we did. Selina held me tight, Lemur walked beside us, and everyone else walked along with us in a tight in my arms Selina toyed with falling asleep again, so when we got to the door rather than having her walk up all the stairs, I flew us up to the confounded stares of everyone we encountered, including Malfoy and his thug friends.

We entered Gryffindor and one of the sixth year Prefects was studying with friends in the lobby.

"No flying in the castle Potter!"

"Probably have a rule against unicorns too." I said as Lemur entered to their stunned silence.

"Take me to your side" Selina said. "I need you to look after me while I rest if you don't mind, I can nap in the living room. If that's okay."

I had no idea if it was okay, but it was no more barred than flying in the castle or keeping a unicorn in your room and it was certainly before nine. As weak as she seemed I had no intentions of not looking after her anyway.

"I don't mind at all, its my pleasure, honor and duty as your, uh."

"Best boyfriend ever" she whispered.

The tents sometimes rearrange or even change the furniture to fit our expected needs, and for some reason today one of the couches off in a corner had decided to be a large, soft sectional. I got off my broom with Selina in my arms and placed her on it. Lemur laid down in the pit area of it. You have to be careful when walking around a unicorn.

Selina was semi awake and felt cold to touch. She was pale and ashen. I asked her what she needed, I was tempted to send someone to fetch the nurse, or ask Harry to go through the flue to retrieve Will Solace, but she said no.

"Could you get a pillow or two and a couple of blankets, maybe something warm to drink?"

Annabeth and Percy fetched blankets and pillows from one of the spare bedroom linen closets while I went to the kitchen and found an urn of hot chocolate and some pastries waiting. Selina declared the cocoa to be the best ever and we all being chilled tended to agree with her.

"I'm sorry guys, helping Lemur just took a lot out of me. Oh, these little pies are delicious. More chocolate!"

Lemur whinnied a bit, and Percy answered him. With that, Lemur took a pastry too.

"What? He asked, I said 'sure', I didn't want to be an ungracious host." Percy said when everyone stared.

"Now, I just need one more thing I think."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"For Rue to sit right here" She patted the couch beside her, which I did, then she put the pillows on my lap, set her mug down, and placed her head on the pillows and pulled the blankets over her. "and for you guys to go to the girl's side so you can talk about all the romance in the air, gossip about myself and Rue, that sort of thing, and I can rest."

"Of course." Ron said. "get to feeling better, come on guys." and with that they left us alone.

"Best boyfriend ever." Selina whispered as the door closed.

"Best girlfriend too" I whispered back, but only heard her soft breathing as she drifted off to sleep. Lemur was apparently asleep too and his snoring was much louder. I tried to read my charms text, but soon I was slumbering as well.

"Oh good! We're all here now! We've waited forever it seems!"

I looked around and saw I was seated a long oval table in a dimly lit room. Selina was across from me, looking as radiant as ever. Beside her were Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, both looking startled, and Chiron, who looked bored, as well as a New York City traffic cop and a beautiful woman in long white robes. She was the one who had spoken, and she bore a striking resemblance to Selina.

"Lady Aphrodite!" I said as I took a knee, then looking towards the traffic cop, "and Lady Hecate!"

Everyone else was baffled except Selina and Chiron, and all knelt.

"Arise, arise, we do not have much time. So the love I willed between you and my daughter has finally bloomed. Nothing makes me happier Rue, or Harry as you are known. I find you to be a great young man and a wonderful suitor for Selina. I also must thank you and your friends for helping to save my beautiful Lemur. You have my gratitude and my blessing for your love of my daughter. Your path will be challenging but with the guidance of Chiron, as well as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, you can overcome all the obstacles that you face if you stay focused on what is truly important and work hard."

"Hecate? Aphrodite?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, this is what you call a 'prophetic dream'." Hecate replied.

"Oh my! Its such an honor!"

"And it is a pleasure to meet you at last child, you have taught so many of my children and descendants, your loyalty to magic is beyond compare. I thank you."

"Oh, I should be thanking you!"

"Well thank each other later, I must be back to Olympus soon." Aphrodite smiled. "Now, the reason I have called you here, In the realm of Selina, as well as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, my realm, Lady Hecate's as well, a war is coming, I know Mr Potter is aware of this as he has helped fight and win the opening round. It will effect all the demi god children and shake the foundations of Olympus. My children, both at Camp Half Blood and living as loners, will be exposed to great horrors in this war. None will be spared its violence. Candidly, my children are terrible with swords Lord Chiron, we've discussed this many times."

"Yes, but they are great warriors none the less."

"Indeed, but since you have dropped the foil and epee from your training, has it been two hundred years or so? They have fallen behind. Those are the weapons of elegance that my children prospered with. That is why I am ecstatic that Professor McGonagall is teaching the epee at Hogwarts. I endorse this without hesitation. Selina, you will travel to Hogwarts each weekend and you will study so that you may teach my other children. What is more, Hecate has graciously agreed that you may learn whatever magic you can while there, and from Harry and your other friends. However your father and I still insist that you learn your academic and Grecian combat courses at your camp during the week. That won't be a problem for you Lords Chiron or Dumbledore, or you Lady McGonagall ? Do you understand my mission for you for this year Selina?"

"Yes mother." Selina smiled.

"No, no, not a problem at all." Dumbledore and Chiron both agreed. McGonagall was still sort of stunned.

"A war is also coming in the world of magic. The one known as Tom Riddle, or as he calls himself, Lord Voldemort, is rising. He will need to be defeated again, and the children shall fight that war. These children, Harry Potter and his closest friends. will lead the battles in that war. Mr Potter, you shall train fiercely or I will review both your willingness and ability to protect my daughter. I cannot overstate how precious Selina has become to me. Do you understand?"

"Study hard or die in my sleep?" I gulped.

"I will wake you first."

"Not a problem, I assure you Selina is too precious for me to ever lose."

"Awwww Harry, that is so sweet. " Selina sighed. "But mom is serious, when I was a loner, before camp, trying to make it as a children's model, I dated this guy, another model, named Michael and the day Grover showed up to bring me in, he just disappeared. I know you took,,, I know you vanquished him mom. I later learned who I was and knew mom had killed him. Its okay, he was really mean to me most of the time."

"Oh I did not kill him. He was but a child too. I turned him into a school bus in Goldsboro, North Carolina,"

"One more thing." Hecate said, changing the subject fortunately, "Before this meeting, while Lady Aphrodite and I discussed it, I asked for and received a small lock of her hair. Added with my own I have prepared several wands. They are of beauty and magic and of the greatest power, even rivaling that of your own Lord Dumbledore. Because of their core sources, they can do no evil. I would give the first to Professor McGonagall in honor of her life's service to the children of magic."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, it is a token of my gratitude and my esteem for your dedicated service. Miss Selina, you will need a wand to further your studies of my craft. Use this in good health and to protect your kind, my students and the mortal world. Prosper with it, learn its art."

"Thank you Lady Hecate, I won't let you down." She smiled and her eyes sparkled almost as much as her mother's.

"Mr Potter, as Lady Aphrodite said, there is a war coming. Take these, keep one and distribute the rest to your training class with Professor McGonagall. As the leaders in the coming war, they, like yourself, require an upgrade." Hecate said as she handed me a bundle of wands. There were several more than I needed, so I guessed others would follow that were deserving. I hoped someone would help me pick them out.

"I will when the time comes." Hecate said.

"Uh will what Lady Hecate?" I asked.

"Help you pick out the others that are deserving."

"How did you kno... oh. Goddess thing. Got it." I smiled, and amazingly she did too.

"I guess that about wraps it up, oh! Lord Chiron, would you have my husband's cabin at camp prepare about twenty epees and sheaths, make them of silver, steel and celestial bronze. Balance them perfectly and send them via the flue? Is that what it is called? The flue network? With Selina next weekend" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, the flue network, it connects magical fireplaces and fire pits around the world." Dumbledore answered.

"Sounds perfectly dreadful. Alas Selina, you are not allowed to travel by geographic realignment as yet. I guess you will keep getting dusty. Send them by the flue network with Selina next weekend. I believe you are holding two from the chief magician to the sun king that are mine. Please forward those to Mr Potter and my daughter. If the children of my husband are unable to, then I will ask Lord Poseidon to order his forges to assist. I'm sure he would do anything to help Percy Jackson. I should tell you that he is the most favored of all the brothers' children, much like Selina and Annabeth are to myself and Athena.

"Well he is the only one at the moment." Chiron grinned.

"Don't be so sure of that." Athena replied. You might want to send out protectors to scour the earth for demigods. There is a war coming. On your desk is a list of my known not already at camp."

"There couldn't be many or we would know." Chiron said.

"Uh, about that. Its a goddess of procreation thing. You're going to be busy finding them all. Oh, and Lord Dumbledore, please keep an eye on your professors, one of them is trying to kill my daughter's unicorn. Lord Chiron, could you send a supply of nectar and ambrosia along with the epees? It seems that Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are a couple of fuck ups."

"Thats okay mom I can travel by flue and thanks."

"For?"

"Willing the love between Harry and myself. Wait did you say a professor is trying to kill Lemur?"

"Oh. You're very welcome. You're a cute couple. Strange, no one thanks me anymore, that must be why the divorce rate is so high. Yes as to Lemur, but I am not allowed to meddle in human affairs, that is a problem you will have to solve yourself. Now, everyone wake up!"

I was back in the boy's common room with Selina, staring into her amazing eyes. The color had recovered in her face and she felt warm against me again. And she was holding a most beautiful wand that looked a lot like the bundle I had under my arm. We kissed with the greatest passion, and Lemur snored through it all.


	19. Chapter 19

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 19

 **Selina**

"I wonder what time it is" Harry asked when we finally broke off our kiss, reluctantly.

"I have no idea" I replied. Gosh his eyes were gorgeous. And he had the cutest smile. I felt warm and safe and loved in his arms. Just... oh my. Why didn't I figure this out sooner?

"It is time for us to talk, we have a half hour or so before the evening supper." Dumbledore said as he came into the parlor or family room of the first year boys' dormitory with McGonagall with him. He looked around, and continued. "I don't recall the dormitory being this large, or having private rooms."

"Oh, that's the tents, we have three amazon tents set up, before then it was too crowded." Harry told him.

"I see, very clever. Now I know why the upper classmen are complaining. Harry, Miss Beauregard, I must ask, Did you just have a"

"Yes. A prophetic dream. We all did, with Chiron, Hecate and mom." I answered.

"I see. Professor McGonagall reports the same. So, it is true, a war is coming. I have feared this but had no confirmation. I felt Tom Riddle was back, and you told me Ares and Hecate had said so, but I hoped, well I hoped it would not be an all out war, We are not prepared. You... you have a unicorn." Dumbledore said with smile, finally noticing the horned horse at his feet.

"Why don't you sit down Professors, Rue, could you fetch Annabeth and Percy? They know more about it than we do, plus maybe Percy can talk to Lemur and tell us some information on who attacked him."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Thank you Harry, I would send for them magically but I fear Annabeth would simply stab the messenger thinking it a ghost." Dumbledore said.

Rue left, which gave me an opportunity to talk to the professors alone.

"Have you had dreams like this before?" I asked.

"Well, prophetic dreams are usually veiled in mystery and require great pondering to illuminate their meanings."

"Mom is kind of direct. See, the gods can't mingle in human affairs. They send their half blood children to do so for them, or as we have been called since Hercules, their 'heros.' We represent them. Sometimes they are vague in what they want, you should read some of the prophecies we get from Apollo through the Oracle, or worse directly from him. He's been on a haiku kick lately. Which is better than limericks, those are always horrible, but sometimes they are just straight up marching orders. Those are nice because you can just do your job. My job is to learn fencing and magic well enough to teach my mother's other children in our cabin. Oh, and what she said about being the goddess of procreation, she is totally serious about that. Ironically I must, as her representative to her other children, remain pure until I am eighteen."

"Well, that's a good thing really. Children start so young these days." McGonagall smiled.

"I suppose, but our average lifespan is about sixteen." I frowned.

"Oh. Well if that is average, then half of you must live longer." McGonagall said.

"Good point, and since my brothers and sisters and I don't stomp around the world on quests looking for monsters to kill, we tend to survive, many to old age. Its Annabeth I worry about."

"Not Percy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well of course, and you know, he's not supposed to be alive anyway. He's got it tougher than anyone. But as a child of the big three, he will soon be stronger and more powerful than anyone."

"Why is he not supposed to be alive?"

"Well as I understand, during World War II the big three, or as they are called by some, 'the brothers,' Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, well their children fought and nearly led to the destruction of the world as we know it. It took several children of Prometheus, Fermi, Bohr and Oppenheimer, to end that war by gathering in Los Alamos to teach the secrets of unleashing energy from the atom. Anyway, seeing the harm they caused, the three entered a pact to not have any kids. And so far Zeus and Poseidon have broken that pact. Zeus had a daughter, Thalia. She was best friends with Annabeth actually, but she died at the edge of camp. Zeus turned her spirit into a tree which now helps guard it. Percy is the only known surviving big three child, and he's not supposed to exist. Big three kids are supposed to become incredibly powerful as they age, so every monster and agent of evil will be constantly after him to prevent that. That is why what mom told Chiron about there being more was so disturbing. Oh, and mom has a lot of kids, Celibacy just doesn't work for her. Not at all. She had kids like a stray cat with a viagra prescription."

"But you're her favorite?"

"I'm not sure about favorite, but I am the one that was selected to be her representative at this time."

"I see, well..."

"Hey guys! What's up? Feeling better Selina?" Percy asked as he came in with Annabeth, Harry, Hermione and Ron with them.

"Yes much! The nap helped tremendously! And I think Lemur likes being where it is warm and he can rest."

"You're not going to keep him here are you Mr Potter? We can arrange for stables." McGonagall said.

"Oh no, Lemur is going home with Selina, then will rejoin his herd in a week or so once he's completely healed."

"I just worry he won't get along with Blackjack and the others." Selina said. "Plus its so cold out there, he needs warmth to get his health back."

"You're not keeping him at Aphrodite?" Percy asked.

"I would, but its already crowded. We have enough year rounds to go only two to a room, but there is no room for a unicorn. And mom says it is about to get more crowded."

"Oh, well, keep him in Poseidon then. Its heated and there is no one else there." Percy said, then whinnied something to Lemur, who whinnied back.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to be alone. Why don't you stay in Harry's room and keep Lemur with you? They don't feel safe alone. Bring a few friends from Aphrodite and make a house party of it. Just clean up the mess."

"Oh, I think he'll go outside to..."

"I meant from the girls at Aphrodite." Percy snickered.

"Ha ha! But what an excellent and generous idea! Thanks Percy! Now, why were are here, we all had a prophetic dream, and it effects all of us. Professors, you want to tell them about it?"

Dumbledore went over the dream, which only took him a minute. He didn't mention the wands, only the confirmation that two wars were brewing and that I was to be trained with the epee and what magic I could. He added that epees suitable for combat would be available once training had reached the point that it was merited. Then he turned it over to Harry.

Harry laid his satchel on the small table beside Lemur, and then laid out the bundle of wands from Hecate. He looked them over while everyone else watched, and after a moment smiled when he found the one he liked.

"It tingles." He said as he smiled at me.

"Mine did too!" Both Professor McGonagall and I said in unison, then we giggled together as well.

"Okay guys, these are a gift from Hecate and Aphrodite. Their cores are a hair given by each, and they rival the most powerful wands created. Also, they can do no evil. They are a gift to help us prepare for the wars coming, and we should honor that gift. I was to give you each one, as well as the rest of our training class, but no method was given as to how to give them out, so, each of you pick one that seems right to you. That's what I just did and I think it worked for me."

Each in turn took a moment to look them over, and each found one that they liked, and all reported a strong sensation when they picked up the one they chose.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

"We go to the evening meal of course." Dumbledore said, "Then you go to the room of requirement and see how well your wands work."

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay with Lemur and keep him company. Perhaps the boys kitchen can provide him with some nourishment." I said.

"Oh bring Lemur with you, most of our students have never seen a unicorn, and I am sure the house elves can find some oats, sweet feed or salad" Dumbledore said as he scratched him behind his horn.

I knew I liked Dumbledore for a reason.


	20. Chapter 20

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 20

 **Seamus**

Okay, so not only was Selina beautiful, she also has a pet unicorn named after a breed of monkeys. As if the girls at the school didn't already hate her enough. Don't get me wrong, the people that knew her knew she was just awesome, but that was limited to first years in Gryffindor plus George and Fred. And I'm not sure about George and Fred given the ass kicking she put on them. I was sure that the boys liked her more than the girls given that she had taken the rock star off the market. And that she was unworldly beautiful.

It was weird having a unicorn dine with us, even after Dumbledore greeted him and introduced him to the whole school. It was also difficult as I sat beside Annabeth and Percy, which put me directly across from Lemur. Have you ever tried to eat with a big ass horn a few inches over your plate while the magical creature it was attached to munched down on a never ending bowl of salad with apples, oats and sweet feed mixed in? Its not easy and you have to be careful to not lose an eye.

The big news was that after dinner we were all to meet in the room of requirement again for some secret purpose. It couldn't be more combat practice, we were all bruised and battered still from the afternoon session. No one around me noticed this because they were all so in love it made me want to vomit.

Dinner was otherwise nice though.

We all arrived in mass at the room of requirement but had to wait while Selina and Harry walked the unicorn around the yard. Apparently there is a lot of fiber in a diet of gigantic salads with apples, sweet feed and oats. Who knew?

Oh, wait. Anyone with a brain knew. Whatever.

"Any idea what this is about?" Fay asked me as we waited.

"Nope. Any idea what this is about Percy?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Can't say." he grinned.

"Asshole." Dean replied.

Annabeth just giggled at this.

Selina and the lucky bastard soon arrived with Lemur and we were able to go into the room. It was set up for spell practice, with really big, thick, wooden targets at various ranges. Lots of them, and nothing else but a rectangular table.

Harry went through some spiel about how Hecate had given us all wands and we were to pick out the one we liked after looking them over. Oh, and apparently they could do no evil. Sounded like bullshit to me, but hey! Free wand! When it was my turn one caught my eye that had a greenish hue, well to me at least, and being Irish I rather liked it. I got a warm, tingly feeling as soon as I picked up, even better than when I got fitted at Ollivanders. It just felt right.

As the evening progressed we learned that spells we were competent at were much stronger. Harry and Hermione's stupifys shattered targets. Mine, and the rest of the first years split them in two at least. But spells we didn't know as well, we could only cast them maybe a little bit better. Still, cool wand.

Harry and Hermione were busy trying to catch Selina up, teaching her every simple spell they could think of. She tried a stupify jinx on a wooden target several times and nothing happened, then it just exploded. She giggled like a toddler and jumped up and down with glee.

"Teach me that cleaning spell Rue!" she exclaimed.

George and Fred knew more spells and had better results over all, as one might expect and each took to blowing up what targets were left and laughing.

Finally Harry and a few others had a lumos charm that was practically blinding. I never thought of it as an offensive spell before, but blinding your opponent seemed like it might be useful.

We had just learned aguameti but none of us knew it well. Percy's was like a fire hydrant spraying the room down, while the strongest anyone else got was like faucet, which was still pretty good.

McGonagall stressed that we should honor Hecate by working hard on spell craft and dark arts defense, and we all agreed. She and Harry also told us that we shouldn't tell others about them and reminded us that training was secret.

"Uh Harry, the only reason George and Fred are here is because they overheard someone talking."

"Yeah, I know. What the fuck Annabeth?"

"Harry Potter! You will not use such language!" McGonagall practically shouted while we all laughed.

"Sorry Mam'"

The new wands definitely improved everyone's attitude and excitement was building as we realized the twins were not that far advanced beyond where we were, so we were getting to be pretty kick ass. Or so we thought.

That night we had another party but it was far more subdued and on the girl's side. The guys talked about wands, spells we wanted to work on and quidditch. The girls talked about the guys, and how hella cute Lemur was. It was a good night.


	21. Chapter 21

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 21

 **Harry**

It was the best weekend ever and I hated that it was drawing to a close. The way I figured it, between quidditch practice, SPEW training, and actual classes, the coming week had absolutely no free time for me until I collapsed to sleep.

Selina and I spent the evening cuddled up on one of the couches in the girls side living room, making small talk, trying spells and planning when we would be able to mist in the coming week, and it appeared there would be little time for it if I followed the schedule. So screw the schedule. I would leave training a half hour early and it would be morning her time, right after breakfast, so that would work. She might be in class with Chiron if I misted too late, but that would be, well okay, if not perfect. I could catch Chiron up and at least get to see Selina. Just being around her made me happy, and the thought of her being gone for a week was just breaking my heart.

The four of us misted Chiron that night, if only to tell him Selina would be arriving at the main fire pit instead of the Poseidon one as we didn't figure to fit Lemur through the fireplace at Poseidon. It wasn't deep or wide enough for a unicorn.

He suggested that Selina return in the late morning our time so as to avoid the other campers, and I explained that she and Lemur would be staying at Poseidon cabin owing to the need for warmth and space. He was okay with the arrangement as no other Poseidon children were there, and it was temporary.

"I sacrificed at dinner for that purpose at dinner and didn't get any bad push back so I think my father is okay with it." Percy said.

"One can never tell with the gods but I suspect you are correct. The pantheon seems busy with other concerns at the moment, concerns that you brought to light. By the way, it was lovely meeting Professor McGonagall. Give her my regards."

I didn't want the night to end but at nine I kissed Selina good night and went, along with everyone else back to the boys side. I went straight off to bed hoping to wake early and spend a little more time with Selina, but an hour or so later I woke with an apparition of the cutest pink unicorn in my room.

"I'm sorry I can't visit tonight like I did last night Harry, but when I turned invisible and tried to leave Lemur freaked out and wouldn't stay in my room without me. So I'm misting instead. Kind of a waste with you only being a hundred feet or so away, but I... I can't see you enough." Selina giggled.

"What are you wearing?" I smiled. I really wondered about it truthfully. It was a pink jumper with a big white spot on it, a hood and atop of it was a short golden unicorn horn. It was like a small child's pajamas, but on Selina looked just so freakin' cute!

"I know, not as pretty as last night but"

"But it is wonderfully adorable and so... Selina. I love it!"

"I was feeling playful." She smiled. "I think Lemur likes me in my unicorn onesie. I found it in the trunk under my bed."

We talked and cut up a few minutes then the mist began to fade and we knocked off to go to sleep.

Of course a half hour later I heard "What the fuck Annabeth?" just like an alarm clock.

Breakfast was both wonderful, as I got to have it with Selina, and sad because she had to leave but a couple hours later. I gave her the book of spells that Chiron had passed on to me and made sure she knew the translation spell so it would be easy to read and follow. She was ecstatic that she would be able to learn spells at camp, but I told her she should only work on them after hours when alone, and she agreed that would be best.

We spent those few hours together and even Annabeth gave us space, saying that she really needed to study. She didn't really but her, Hermione, Percy and the gang stayed at one end of the living room in the boys side and we at the other. We chatted about everything and nothing, and I knew I couldn't wait to see her the next weekend. Finally, when it was time for her to head back, hugs were distributed all around. Percy spent that time whinnying and chatting with Lemur that morning as well, it was really their first opportunity to talk as Lemur had to always be near Selina. Then Selina and I went to Dumbledore's office owing to it being on the flue network and it having a fireplace big enough for a unicorn.

Then it was lunch, and afternoon of SPEW training and quidditch practice. A quite miserable week began.

In spite of quidditch season beginning the professors poured on the homework. In spite of the homework, Woods demanded hours of quidditch practice, and despite all of that, Annabeth and McGonagall demanded perfection in SPEW. When I could mist with Selina I was exhausted, but just seeing her gave me renewed energy.

"Rue, I know you're beat but could I have a word?" Percy asked me on Wednesday evening as I was about to collapse. It was the first we had been alone, without Annabeth or any of the first years in some time and I was anxious just to hang out and not study, practice or spar. Annabeth and the girls were across the room along with most of the boys. Ron and Hermione were a bit closer sorting some sort of playing cards on a table.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well Sunday morning I was talking to Lemur and asked if he could remember anything about his attacker. Well of course he told me again he didn't see him, but I pressed him for any detail and he said that all he could recall after being stunned was a cloth being lifted and the smell of garlic."

"Garlic?"

"Yes, actually he said Italian food, but we worked out garlic. Apparently they can move spatially and his parents took him to Italy when he was a yearling, Anyway, the only garlic I know of around here is in the kitchens obviously, and"

"Quirrell, Aphrodite said it was a professor that was trying to kill Lemur. Did I mention that before?"

"No."

"Sorry, I guess I've been distracted."

"Right. Me too, it has been a busy few days."

"Hey, remember when we fought the troll, one of the girls, Hermione I think asked Quirrell if he was wounded? He said no, but... I know I hit whatever, whoever, attacked Lemur with an arrow that night, you don't think..."

"I do. I think we know who now, but not why."

"We can't accuse a professor without more proof than that. So how do we get more proof?"

"We should bring Annabeth in on this. She's the strategist."

On hearing her name she came over. Apparently she had been waiting for Percy to either join her or call for her.

"Sup?" she giggled as she took Percy's arm.

We caught her up with what we knew and she was convinced as well that Quirrell must be the guy that attacked Lemur.

"So we need to know what he is up to, what his end game is, to figure out why he wants Lemur dead. One thing that has been bothering me, and it might be related, is the whole dog guarding the third floor corridor thing. I wonder if he needs unicorn blood to get past it somehow."

"What would you need unicorn blood to get past a giant dog?" Percy asked,

"I don't know. What do we know about unicorn blood?"

"Well Fireze, the centaur, it might have been after you took off, said it keeps alive someone who is between life and death, or something like that. Didn't they say Quirrell had spent the summer hunting vampires? Maybe he got bit?" I suggested.

"So the thing, whatever it is, between Dumbledore and this Nicholas Flammel guy might be unrelated."

"I have about four of him." Ron said, not looking up from his cards.

"Four of him what?" Annabeth asked.

"Four Nicholas Flammel cards, they aren't as rare as Merlin, he's not as interesting historically I guess."

"Show us!" Percy nearly shouted.

Hermione picked up a card and read it. Apparently Nicholas Flammel is an alchemist about 600 years old that invented something called "The Philosopher's Stone."

"But what is that?" Annabeth asked.

"Its a stone that can turn base metal into gold, and with it you can create an elixir that prolongs life indefinitely, if you keep taking it." Ron said, as everyone stared.

"What? I read."

"That's,,, that is very impressive Ronald." Hermione said.

"So he's trying to cure himself of vampirism, and also live forever?" Annabeth asked. "That seems counter productive."

"Maybe we are still missing something." I said.

We talked for some time but made no more progress. Eventually I had to stop as it was time to mist Selina. She would be at Poseidon with Lemur just after training and before dinner, and this was one of the times we had scheduled so we could talk alone. I went over what we knew and she had no ideas either, but did ask if it had anything to do with who she called "this Voldemort guy." That was an angle I had not considered and something more to bounce off the gang. But it would wait until tomorrow. When the mist broke up, I needed sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 22

 **Harry**

Even Percy shouting "What the fuck Annabeth?" didn't wake me, that is how tired I was. I felt better in the morning, but between SPEW and quidditch, my bruises were adding up. I would be happy when the first match was over and I could rest for a few days.

At breakfast Thursday, my copy of the Daily Prophet and the London Times arrived. Dumbledore had suggested I subscribe to the first as a way of learning more about the goings on in the world of magic, and the Times I got as I wanted to keep up with stock prices. As part of my civics course with Chiron I had tracked several stocks that I made imaginary purchases of and I had gotten a bit interested in finance. Hermione helped my get the Times. I sent money to her parents for a subscription and they left it out for the owl to pick up. It was nice seeing what was going on in the muggle world, but what the English call football and what we do turned out to be different things. Also the crossword was impossible as what the English call English and what we do also turned out to be completely different things as well. Although I did learn that a boob tube didn't mean television in the UK.

I tried, with Ron's help, to understand the economy of the magical world, but it made no sense and all gaps were filled in by "magic." You could trade magic currency for muggle currency at a fixed exchange rate at Gringotts. With that you could shop in muggle stores for things like groceries and clothing and the like. Where did Gringotts get muggle money? From selling gold. Where did they get gold? Well they mined it of course. Where and how? Magic!

Most of the magic users shopped in Diagon Alley and other smaller magical communities, and often by barter. Ron's father worked for the ministry and most of their groceries came from the family garden, which grew year round because of, you guessed it, magic. Some magicians came into fortunes at one time either by searching for and finding gold and gems, which was considered an honorable profession, or by inventing something useful to magicians. Since most of the industrial demands were met by magic, there were no factories, and there appeared to be little farm work as well. Food could not be created magically except by house elves, "tell that to the Amazons" I thought when I heard this, but between what could be purchased from the muggles and grown, the magic community got by.

If you didn't make something specifically magical, wands, caldrons etc, then the only real investment was in land and housing. Most magicians rented and very few had home ownership. Ron's family owned a house that was unplottable by muggles, but was surrounded by a wheat farm. I asked him who cultivated the wheat, but he had no idea. It was always there and no one was farming it apparently.

I tried to explain muggle currency and economics as best as I could to Ron, and I was by no means an expert, but about halfway through every statement he would just say "Why not just use a whatever was appropriate for that action spell?" The idea of being rich appealed to him however, and when I mentioned that at the Christmas break we would have a week before we would be due back at camp and would probably go to the Lotus to recharge our cards.

That was when he got the idea to go with us. Since Selina was coming here, it made sense that some of our Gryffindor friends might could come to camp for the break.

"So you can get five hundred dollars per day? What is a dollar?"

"That is the basic unit of currency in America, and yes you can withdraw five hundred per day, except at Gringotts. It gives you a thousand galleons there. So there must be a two to one exchange rate, except that makes no sense. See, the dollar trades one to one point three two sterling according to the Times this morning, so for five hundred dollars you would get, lets see, about three hundred seventy five pounds. And according to the Prophet the fixed rate of exchange is one galleon for every two pounds sterling. So... you should be getting, Annabeth, what is half of 375?"

"187 and a half."

"Thanks" I said as she returned to the bowl of fruit she was dining on.

"What is your point?" Ron asked.

"Well, you should get 187.5 at the ATM at Gringotts, but it gives you 1000. You could nearly double your money every day by buying pounds, going to a muggle bank and exchanging it for dollars and just banking with them. Then buy galleons as you needed them. Or just buy gold and sell it back in raw form to Gringotts as they, according to the Prophet and the Times, pay more for it than it costs in the muggle world, and its quite expensive in the muggle world. Oh, and a thousand galleons is probably... I don't know, how long would someone have to work to earn that?"

"Thats just under half a year's salary at the ministry I think" Ron said.

"So you could earn a year's salary every other day. I'm telling you, the financial system just doesn't make sense."

"How does it work then?"

"Apparently magic!" I grinned and we both laughed.

"So if you had money in the muggle world, you could make more just by using it like that?"

'No, in the muggle world there are fees for everything you do, and it is all set up to make a profit for the seller. Chiron told me the best long term investment is land, but even that doesn't make sense here. Look, in the advertisements in the Prophet, there is a 400 acre farm for sale, in a magical community called Godric's Hollow, for 1600 galleons."

"Thats... amazing. Where is someone supposed to get that kind of money? That is four galleons an acre!"

"Ron, that same farm in the muggle world would cost hundreds of thousands, maybe more, and you would get it by a loan from the bank."

"Goblins don't make loans, everyone knows that."

"Which is why they shouldn't be in charge of your banking system! Unless I'm missing something, they're idiots! Oh, and if it is still available at winter break, I think I'm going to buy it."

"The farm?"

"Yeah, that is the town my parents lived in. I might be able to hire someone to farm it and sell whatever they grow there."

"You have 1600 galleons?"

"Well, I can get another thousand at Gringotts, and all my school supplies didn't cost two fifty, so... yeah."

"But you'll be broke!"

"No, I would still have my inheritance, and the next day I could get another thousand. which is where you come in. You know how the other years complain about our quarters?"

"Yeah. Its funny I think that"

"Well, what if we offered, for say a galleon each per month to upgrade theirs?"

"They would do that no doubt, but how..."

"Well we get the tents for ten galleons each, and we get thirty two of them, that would give us three per every boy's room and three for every girls room in Gryffindor. We let them pay us a galleon each per month. If each year averages twelve students, and there are six years without ours, that would be seventy two galleons per month, and between January, when we start, and May, when we end, that would be... Hey Annabeth, what is five times seventy two?"

"360"

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"So by the end of the year we would have a profit of forty galleons. Not much but"

"Forty galleons is a lot!"

"Well, yeah, but just think next year! Nine months would be.. Hey Annabeth!"

"What? I'm trying to eat!"

"Nine times seventy two"

"648. now leave us alone, Percy is trying to confess his love for me."

We both looked at Percy to confirm that was Annabeth's imagination, then I said to Ron "But it wouldn't be that much as we aren't going to charge ourselves and the first years won't be ready to pay until after the winter break."

"You would be rich!" Ron laughed.

"I apparently already am. And so is Annabeth and Percy. So you would be too, and with your Lotus card, even if you just used it at Vegas and Gringotts, you would have another 2000. Or more depending the exchange rate that makes no damn sense and whether or not you just used the money from Vegas to buy gold to sell to Gringotts."

"Why do you need me? I'm not even sure I understand it."

"I'm not going to rent the tents, you are. And you're going to collect the galleons every month and keep track of it. Annabeth, Percy and I will buy the tents and we get half of the profit when it occurs. Since you would be running it, you get the other half, and in the mean time we pay you half a month's profit until the money comes in. So twenty galleons a month starting in January of this year, then about forty a month next year. Unless we expand to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Then it would be about one twenty. Not bad for a part time job, right?"

"What about Slytherin?"

"Fuck Slytherin."

"And this is legal in the muggle world?"

"Its better than legal, its respectable." I grinned.

"I'm in."


	23. Chapter 23

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 23

 **Percy**

Annabeth had actually came up with the idea of renting tents to the other years as a way for Ron to pick up some cash. He would need it to date a couple of dentists' daughter, no matter how down to earth and unassuming Hermione was. We would make money too, but not a lot. Or a metric shit ton in the world of magic, it really depended on one's perspective. Really we wanted a share so Ron wouldn't think it was charity, and it wasn't. We didn't want to fool with running the project and he, through his Prefect brother and his borderline criminal twin brothers, had the connections to sell to all the classes and eventually expand to all houses. We had already dispatched an owl to the Amazon store stating that we would need to pick up 32 tents at winter break and received word back that they would be ready and happy to do business with us.

I don't think Harry understood most of the crap he was telling Ron, and he could not memorize the math so it was decided that when he got stumped he would just ask Annabeth. She could do stuff like that in her head, it was a daughter of Athena thing we thought. I could control water and talk to the equine world, she understood strategy and could do math. As our classes moved forward the Slytherins feared her, well they feared all of us really but she terrified them. As a result she had been named by Oliver Wood to be the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team's official mascot and given a uniform to wear to the match. He figured when she walked in with the team the Slytherins would simply shit themselves, which they pretty much did.

The true "We Hate Annabeth" crowd was Ravenclaw though as she was clearly more intelligent than any of them, even if she did seem violently insane at times. Hufflepuff thought she and the rest of us were cool because... well, they're Hufflepuff.

Potions was a drag, as always, and Snape tried to load us down with homework so as to keep Harry too busy and preoccupied to play well Saturday. What he didn't realize was that Harry was already preoccupied with both quidditch and SPEW and had been waiting all week for Selina to arrive, which she had just before class. Harry and her had to meet with Dumbledore and he was late, giving Snape an excuse to pile on more work for him. McGonagall got so pissed at this obvious attempt to effect the game that while Annabeth and I taught combat and sword work, she sat and helped Harry get his homework done in record time.

Because Selina had Lemur and would have to use the main fire pit as a result, she had not arrived until that morning, which was the middle of the night for her. She had apparently worked hard on her school work all week in order to take Friday off and attend SPEW. Since she went to sleep early in order to get enough rest Harry didn't get to mist with her Thursday night and went over twenty four hours without seeing her. This had the effect of pissing him off, and he was raring to take it out on the Slytherin team.

Annabeth and I spoke with Dumbledore, and Selina and Lemur via mist, about an idea she had to draw out Quirrell. Harry was at quidditch practice when we met. All agreed, with Dumbledore having some conditions, the main one being that if Quirrell did react to let him and the professors handle it. We decided to not mention this immediately to Harry as he had enough on his plate, and he would kill Annabeth and myself for putting Selina in danger. Plus we had come up with the plan in the middle of the night, misted everyone in that was likely to be awake, and meant to tell him later. We never were alone with Rue later though. He would probably be upset with Selina as well as she agreed to it and told us not to tell Rue until later so he would try to talk her out of it. We would be with her though, as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall, so the risk was slight.

Friday morning breakfast was, as usual, a mob scene. Since everyone had at least one class, every student crammed into the grand hall to eat first and as it was informal so it was a mad house of chattering voices and people coming and going. All poor Rue could do was sit and wait for Selina and pretend to read his papers. He and Ron were talking finance but rather than keep Rue's mind off her arrival it seemed to irritate him. Finally while Rue was trying to explain how oil and gas prices effected the cost of living for people who don't heat their homes with magic or travel by magic, someone was able to sneak up behind him. With Dumbledore. And a unicorn.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Selina!" He nearly screamed as he jumped to his feet and threw his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here, how was the flue this trip?"

"I didn't throw up! Yay!" she replied as they mashed their lips together to the "ooohhhsss" and "ahhhhs" of the girls at the surrounding tables. There may have been a few "wooooos!" too.

"I have sent Miss Beauregard's luggage to the girls dormitory Harry, would you both mind coming to my office after breakfast?"

"No, of course not Professor Dumbledore, I have potions but... you know I don't mind being late for that." Harry grinned.

"I'm sure Mr Jackson and Miss Chase will take notes for you."

"We would be glad to Professor" I said.

"Excellent, enjoy your breakfast. I'm sure Miss Beauregard or at least Lemur must be famished."

"Why's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, I said 'I' didn't throw up Annabeth" Selina smiled as she scratched Lemur between the ears.

"Oh."

Even though she had only been away for a few days it seemed we had a lot to tell her, especially about our research on Quirrell and Flammel, but she kept telling us that Rue and she had talked every day and she was pretty much up to speed. Either that or she and Rue just wanted to stare at each other and hold hands while they nibbled on breakfast. If they started feeding each other I think the whole table would have vomited and then fallen into a diabetic coma from the sweetness.

The thing is, those of us who knew them best, Annabeth and myself, were stupidly happy for them, especially Annabeth who seemed to take some credit for their getting together even though she had absolutely nothing to do with it. The only one at the table seemingly unaffected by their displays of love was Lemur, who happily munched his giant ass bowl of salad, oats and apples, and Seamus, who tried to eat while avoiding Lemur's horn.

Harry joined us an hour or so into potions and Snape took the opportunity to tear into him even though Dumbledore had excused him. Selina was elsewhere, apparently he had warned her off coming. This was when Snape dumped the loads of homework on him that McGonagall would help him with.

I didn't really have a chance to talk with him, but I had never seen him as happy, and he looked, well, different. In a good way.


	24. Chapter 24

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 24

 **(Why yes! I did just notice I had been spelling Silena's name wrong since she first appeared... Too lazy to go back and fix but will have it right moving forward. I hope. Comments welcome)**

 **Harry**

"Harry, you know our policy on weapons in the school"

"Yes sir" I answered, confused now as to why Dumbledore wanted to meet with Silena and myself.

"And I know you, Miss Chase, Mr Jackson and of course Miss Beauregard regularly carry weapons and use them with great skill when necessary. These are of course exempted by myself and, candidly, by the gods from that rule."

"Yes sir, and I appreciate that, obviously we needed them in the forest and for the troll."

"Of course. However, Silena's mother, if you recall from our shared dream, has ordered that the group being trained in the room of requirement be supplied what she called 'proper' epees. And that is a problem. Candidly, they do not have the skills that you four do, and I fear they are not ready to wield them safely or effectively. War is coming, but it is not here yet after all, and I believe they will have time to train with yourselves and Professor McGonagall. What is your opinion on this?"

"Well sir, they are getting better all the time, but for now we have told them to stick to their wands. They are better served by them. The skills we teach will transfer over to wand combat, strategy is strategy and tactics are tactics, but no, they aren't first team with a blade yet. Really only Annabeth and Percy are, but I do okay. Oh, and Silena. She's pretty awesome with a dagger." I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"I thank you for that assessment, and it is echoed by Professor McGonagall. So, I have decided, with I hope you and Miss Beauregard's blessing on behalf of her mother, to allow these epee's only when the students are throughly trained on the dull ones. Is that something you would accept?"

"Oh absolutely sir!" I know mother wouldn't want kids stabbing each other! No, I am sure she would want you or Professor McGonagall to hang onto them until the students know what they are doing!" Silena exclaimed. I merely nodded my agreement. In truth if the training at Camp Half Blood is any indication I'm pretty sure the gods are perfectly okay with children stabbing each other.

"Thank you. A very mature position to take and I appreciate it. So you do not think your mother would be offended?"

"No, she.. well in the dream she said she wanted them to have proper epees. For now the training ones are the proper ones. When they are ready we will issue the real ones, but not before. This isn't Camp Half Blood, there isn't an infirmary with Apollo's children hanging around." Silena continued.

"Good. That is settled then. However Harry, you and Miss Beauregard have a different situation involving rapiers. You recall that Aphrodite ordered Lord Chiron to send two blades forged by the Chief Magician to the Sun King?"

"Yes, Louis the Fourteenth."

"How did you know that?" Silena asked.

"What? I read." I grinned.

"Yes, well those are a gift to you and Miss Beauregard. I cannot in conscience keep from you that which is a gift from Aphrodite. So they are you and Miss Beauregard's to carry as you wish, but I ask that you conceal them as with your other weapons."

"Of course sir."

"Rue, there is one other thing. They are magical. Chiron didn't know exactly how or what they do, it has been three hundred years since he received them after all, and Professor Dumbledore is going to try to help us figure that out, mother just says we will discover it when needed, but"

"Yes. Spectacular. I remember." I grinned, Dumbledore looked confused, Silena blushed and then gave me a stern look.

"This is serious. I know you don't have ADHD like the rest of us so stay focused and don't act like an eleven year old" She snapped in irritation.

"I am an eleven year old" I grinned, but she didn't think it was funny.

Percy and Annabeth would be in stitches at this point if they were here. Silena was just getting mad, and angry Silena is kind of scary, so I backed it up.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just giddy that you are back."

"Me too" she smiled. "bu... As I was saying. In order to use them to their fullest extent, that is, to access the power they have, they must be used by a member of the court."

"Like a lawyer or judge?"

"No, like a knight, or lady in waiting, or prince, or princess. King or queen. That type of court. It was part of the magic put on them when they were forged in case they fell into the hands of revolutionaries.."

"Oh." I replied. My immediate thought was that sucked, but they were probably still pretty cool even without the magic.

"The thing is Rue, that works fine for me. As the chosen representative of my mother to the world, or at least the world of demigods and heros, I am basically a princess in her court. At least that is what I learned in a dream last night." As she said this she took from Dumbledore's desktop the most amazing sword. It's blade was of several metals intertwined and forged together, the hilt looked to be of cabled bands of gold, the grip black and silver and the pommel of the same metal as the blade. It was an amazing sword just to look at, and the edge nearly lit up the room with its brightness.

"Oh cool, so it will work for yo..." I didn't get to finish as she interrupted.

"Kneel."

"What?"

"Kneel Rue. The Professor is to bear witness. Kneel."

Now I confess I had no idea what in the blue whooping fuck she was on about, but she had an long metal razor in her hand and a serious look on her face. What's more, the last time she said 'kneel' I basically felt compelled like I could not resist. I got down on one knee.

"Harry Potter, nee Rubeus McGonagall, on your oath do you swear to be without fear in the face of your enemies, to be brave and upright, speak the truth, represent the values of my mother to the world, protect the afflicted, and helpless and lift up those that are down trodden and broken hearted, fight for the innocent, defend the good, protect the children and help them grow, and give love, fidelity and charity to the world when none is to be found?"

"Uh,,, yes?"

"That is your oath."

Then she back handed the hell out of me. Damn she slaps hard!

"And that is so you will remember it."

"You were born to the world of magicians. Orphaned by an act of profound evil and raised as one of our family. You have learned our ways and have not been found to be wanting in your loyalty to my world or yours. Arise now a knight of Aphrodite and blessed by the same" She concluded as she tapped each shoulder with the tip of the sword.

As I stood I felt really good, like I was full of energy. It was as though all my problems were gone and I had a purpose, one I didn't as yet understand, but still, I felt blessed by the goddess of love. No way that would ever feel bad.

"Miss Beauregard, I don't recall the slap being part of the instructions we were given." Dumbledore smiled.

"I know, but it seemed right. I saw it in a movie, and now" she said as she kissed me on the cheek, "I get to kiss it and make it all better. Rue, this one is yours."

Silena presented me a blade as beautiful as the one she had, holding it out across her two hands and bowing a bit as she did. It felt completely natural and balanced in my hand. I loved this sword. I loved Silena.

"Uh... thanks?"

"Thank mom, that was all at her instruction. I think she really likes you! Oh except the slap. I saw that in"

"In a movie. Right. Well it was memorable." My cheek still stung.

Lemur, who had been standing in the room off to the side, whinnied something and Dumbledore said "Now Harry, you should return to class. Miss Beauregard and myself are going to walk Lemur back to his herd. However, am I to understand he will be returning to us?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep him at Half Blood at least another week. He is stronger but still healing. Also my brothers and sisters kind of love him. Oh and he loves sleeping in Rue's bed. I hope you don't mind Rue." Silena smiled.

"Does he poke holes in the pillows?"

"Yes, and the mattress. And the sheets and comforter and blankets. He is a restless sleeper."

"I have a repair spell for that." I smiled.

"Oh, that's good, I was sort of worried about telling you."

I could only smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 25

 **Percy**

The problem with quidditch as Annabeth saw it was a numerical mismatch was possible between the positions. In theory there were three chasers per side capable of scoring and defending against the other team's chasers. Each had two beaters whose job it was to protect the chasers and seeker, so one chaser at least was always left uncovered against the opposition team's attack on them. Mean while Harry's position, seeker, did absolutely nothing until the snitch was sighted and was generally wasted by hovering above the fray until then.

After much discussion, and Oliver telling him that until the snitch was sighted he could do as he wished, Harry was determined to play his position differently. Annabeth had found the strategy in the history of quidditch book, but it had not been used in centuries as it required a great mismatch in speed and acceleration. Harry was convinced he could make it work, especially with developments in flight maneuvers over the last hundred years.

Team Slytherin had been trying to intimidate our team all week but had not cracked them. Team Gryffindor nonchalantly ignored their insults. Our intimidation began when the teams marched out. Upon seeing Annabeth, known by all to have put a Slytherin in the hospital earlier in the year, the Slytherin team began staring at each other with worry. Of course a few moments before the teams were called to the center by Madame Hooch, who was refereeing, Annabeth left to join us in the Gryffindor stands along with the rest of our house and many parents, including Ron's.

It was about then that Dumbledore, Selina and Lemur came in and all male eyes went towards her, including those of the Slytherin team. It was a cold day and she was wearing a thick red wool riding cape, but still glowed with her Aphrodite radiance. If anything she looked even more beautiful than at the dance. The female eyes were all on Rue for some reason. I mean, he did clean up well and looked, well, very handsome. I'm not the judge of that sort of thing, but clearly the women were all about him the way the guys were about Selina. Oh. She had given him the mark to distract. That made sense. Good move.

Selina gave Dumbledore a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for walking Lemur and her to the stands. Someone from the Prophet must have been there as this was one of the front page photos the next day. Those photos, along with the misleading gossipy captions were the start of Rue's personal war on the Daily Prophet. Fortunately no photos appeared of Selina hugging Annabeth or the Prophet would have two "American Harlots" to insult and another life long boyfriend enemy to deal with. Of course if Rue hated them, I hated them too.

The game finally started and opened pretty much as expected. Both seekers went high above the stadium to better see the snitch when it appeared, and the chasers struggled to control the quaffle as they were beset by both the bludgers, which the beaters were trying fiercely to deflect, and the other teams chasers and beaters. Then Rue did what was called a "Yeager loop", named according to Ron after the great American wizard and quidditch player from the 40's and 50's Chuck Yeager, who began playing when he was based in England during World War II. Yeager was the first to break the sound barrier in a jet, a jet which had the window latched shut with a broom handle from a Firebolt 3000.

As he reached the top of the loop upside down, he flipped over and screamed toward the ground at incredible speed, trading altitude for velocity. This was the first clue for the crowd of just how talented, and insanely fast, Harry was on a broom. During his training sessions for quidditch his skills had improved exponentially.

The Slytherin team was unaware of this and only knew the crowd was oohing and ahhing over something. Their ignorance lasted only a split second as one of the Slytherin chasers drew back to attempt to score on Oliver only to be blinded and spun by the wind off a flash of burgundy uniform as Harry whizzed by. The shot went wild and Woods easily caught it and tossed it to Alicia Bennett, one of our chasers who caught it at speed and charged the Slytherin without opposition as half their team was going the wrong way and the other half were stopped trying to see what went by so damned fast.

Selina seemed to be purring and looking at the sky.

For the next several minutes Harry conducted a symposium on advanced flying at speeds none could recall seeing. He couldn't score as seeker, but he could constantly get in the way of any attempts by Slytherin to do so and seemed to not care whether the snitch ever showed up or not. He also cleared the pathway for our chasers as when he tore through the Slytherin defense they just got the hell out of the way rather than risk being ran over. The score was soon 60 to nothing and Dean Jordan, who was calling the game over the PA was practically melting with biased praise to the point we could hear McGonagall over the PA telling him to tone it down.

Once the score was nicely in Gryffindor's favor Harry returned to a point high above the stadium. Slytherin was in disarray and once unified front could no longer conjure an effective offensive or defensive formation and their captain was shouting out contradictory orders every few seconds in desperation. Gryffidor was moving through them at will and scoring every time they got the quaffle. Harry, instead of going off to occupy his own area, positioned himself just below and just in front of Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker. That way he had a full view of everywhere below him and Higg's view was blocked. Almost immediately Harry spotted the snitch and dove again at alarming speed to intercept it.

No doubt Harry would have ended the game in a shut out, but Marcus Flint, an ancestrally challenged bastard who was the Slytherin captain, illegally blocked him, probably by accident as he certainly didn't get in front of the missile that was Harry on purpose, and Griffyndor was awarded a penalty shot that brought the score to 70/zip. The snitch disappeared though and as Harry returned to his high position, his broom started to buck him. It shook him about the sky for a moment or two then finally threw him off. He was hanging in the air by one hand still on the broom when both the crowd and the Weasley twins noticed.

"That broom's been jinxed" Hagrid announced, which was obvious to all without him telling us. He may have also announced that water is wet and fire is hot, but I missed that part. Both Hermione and Annabeth scanned the faculty box and saw both Snape and Quirrell appearing to mumble a spell while staring at Harry. Selina was freaking out.

"Does this happen a lot?" Selina asked.

"No, its very illegal, if they get caught Slytherin would have to forfeit." Ron said.

"Forfeit? What about Rue?" She cried.

"Don't worry, Fred and George are there ready to catch him."

It was true, Fred and George had shown loyalty to their teammate by gathering on either side just beneath him, but Slythrin showed no honor and began to score easily without them assisting their team.

We heard Harry shout to them though.

"Go away, keep playing, I've got this!" Then he said something else that we couldn't hear and seemed to just walk up the air and again get on his broom. Moments later Fred and George were back in the game and Harry had control. Annabeth and Hermione were no where to be found, but I looked over at the faculty area and Snape seemed to be putting out a fire on his robe while Quirrell was grabbing his lower back in agony. The girls returned a moment later with grins that could make a cat disappear.

The score was 70 to 30 as Slytherin had scored three times during the confusion and was looking to score again when Harry dove to the ground, again at insane speeds compared to the rest and traveled a foot or so off the ground throwing a rooster tail of sand in the air as he did, then he stood on his broom and reached out. This slowed the broom which was good as at once, he fell forward into a judo roll and after three or four flips in the sand was first on his knees, then his feet.

It looked as though he was trying to throw up, but instead spit the snitch out into his hand and held it aloft for all to see. The crowd, led by Dean Thomas on the PA and a certain enthralling cheerleader in the stands with her unicorn, went wild.

In the noise, as the final score of 220 to 30 was announced I asked Hermione and Annabeth what they had done.

"Well we were not certain which was casting the jinx, both were doing something, so I lit Professor Snape's robe on fire. It was a harmless illusion though, I just wanted to break his attention, not hurt him or anyone else." Hermione grinned.

"I stabbed Quirrell in the ass." Annabeth replied.

What the fuck Annabeth? Ron asked, shocked that anyone would do that.

"It worked didn't it? Besides, I was invisible."

"Just because you can get away with it doesn't make it a good..." Ron began to say, but Annabeth was just grinning and staring with a curious confused look at him. He gave up on teaching moral concepts given the circumstances.

While I was giggling about my significant other's assaultive behavior, Harry jumped back on his broom and began a victory lap with the rest of his team. He had to turn the snitch over to Hooch so it could be tested to make sure it wasn't rigged somehow, but he didn't seem to mind. When the Gryffindor team came by us Harry slowed to a stop and threw his arms around Selina. They kissed, that was the other photo that ran in the Prophet, and I heard Selina whisper.

"I was so scared... you were so... brave and fearless,, and fast!"

"Quite dashing too Harry, and uh, are you taller? Did Selina put a mark on you?" Hermione asked as all the girls stared and cheered for him.

"No, he's been blessed. For being the best boyfriend ever!"

Seamus mumbled. "Lucky bastard."

Gryffindor Tower was filled with celebration that afternoon and evening, and not just by Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all stopped by to celebrate with us. Whenever Slytherin got beat at anything it was grounds for the rest of the houses to celebrate, no matter who did the beating. It's safe to say Slytherin was not a popular house due to their arrogance, and for apparently winning the Quidditch Cup for the last seven years or so. Even Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore stopped in, and McGonagall even seemed a bit tipsy, or at the very least elated. She bragged to the others how she had spotted Harry's talent and knew he was going to be the greatest quidditch player in centuries.

Harry and I got to talk for a few minutes and I was about to go over the plan with him, but we kept getting interrupted by his admirers. At one point, while Selina and Annabeth were with us, Ron brought over his parents who were there for the match.

"Hey guys, this is my mother, father and sister. And this is Selina, Annabeth, Percy and Harry. Harry they are all big fans of yours."

We looked up and jumped to our feet as we immediately recognized his mother as the woman that had helped us get on the train.

"Its great to meet you at last! Ron and his brothers have helped us out so much to fit in here. You have raised truly great sons!" Annabeth exclaimed as she shook both parent's hands.

"And thank you Mrs Weasley, and you... uh, I know your name, let me remember, Ron told me..., Ginny? Is that right? You waving to me on the train as it pulled out, well, that brought me a lot of comfort on a very nervous day and I knew I was among good people. Thank you for that Ginny." Harry added.

Ginny just stared at him and said "Oummmphh!"

Mrs Weasley said "Oh we are proud of all of them, but no need to thank me. I just try to"

"No, well yes for raising such awesome friends for us but also for helping us get on the platform. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't helped. Missed the train probably."

"Oh! Well you're very welcome. So Ronald tells us you're from America? Is it much different there?"

"Very, but with Ron, George and Fred's help we're slowly getting the hang of it. Did you enjoy the match today?" I asked.

"That was the most amazing flying I have seen since the last World Cup! Maybe before! And that was Harry's first match? Simply incredible! Harry, I knew your father, he would be proud of you. And your mother too of course. I suppose Dumbledore has told you, but you have her eyes."

"Uh." Harry gulped.

"Your parents were the bravest witch and wizard I have ever known, but seeing what you did on that broom today... well I may have to amend that." Mrs Weasley said.

Now Harry's eyes were getting glassy. I knew his parents memory and that they died were tough on him emotionally. Fortunately Selina recognized this and changed the subject.

"Ouuummph" the little red headed girl said again, her eyes still wide and staring at Harry.

"So Ginny, are you going to be in Gryffindor next year too?" Selina asked.

"I... hope so."

"That would be so awesome! See we have Hermione, and Annabeth and me, so we need a forth to help keep these guys in line." She smiled, and as usual her smile lit up the room.

"You're so pretty..."

"Ginny!" Molly said.

"You are too. You are a brave, powerful, amazing woman just waiting to grow up. I see great things for you Ginny Weasley." Selina smiled.

"Thanks. Your boyfriend is hot too!" She smiled.

"Ginny!" Mr Weasley said.

"He is, isn't he? I think I did okay." Selina giggled.

"Ginny is a big fan of yours Harry." Ron said. "Since she learned to talk and found out about you and, uh, he who won't be named, she has wanted to meet you."

"Awww, that's sweet. Since I grew up overseas with these guys, you probably knew who I was before I did. Care to fill in the details for me sometime Ginny?" Harry smiled, and then did something very un-Harry like. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. He released her, took her hands and looked into her eyes before continuing.

"Selina is right, we need you here. Study your school stuff really good, you're going to need that too, and listen to your mom and dad, work on spells and flying when you can. You're going to be awesome!" He added.

"I want to be like Harry Potter when I grow up." She whispered. Even though Ginny was just a year or two younger than us, well, we seemed older I guess from the questing and such. She seemed like a young, delicate child.

"Aim higher. I want to be like Percy Jackson when I grow up." Harry smiled.

"And I want to be like Annabeth Chase, only, you know, a guy." I said.

"I just want to be Selina." Annabeth giggled.

"Oh? I thought you were happy with second place." Selina said with a serious look, then they both broke out laughing.

"Ronald tells us you have invited him to America during the winter break, that's really good timing as Molly and I are going off to visit our oldest, Bill. Can you stop by the Burrow for a day or so before you depart? We won't leave until a few days later and I work in muggle artifacts and relations. You have real experience with that. " Mr Weasley said.

"We would be honored." Annabeth replied. "And don't worry, between our camp director and Percy's mother there is plenty of adult supervision where we are going." Annabeth said.

"Oh... Are you the girl Ronald was saying is only twelve? We thought you were a seventh year friend. Truthfully I found his story to be a bit fantastic."

"Yep, that's me. I'm twelve. I'm under a curse that made me grow this body, but it brought Percy and I together so its a fair trade."

"That's some curse." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Annabeth smiled. With that quip the Weasleys said their good byes and left.

"Miss Beauregard, Mr Potter, it will be dark soon. You should probably take Mr Lemur to the green before then." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, good idea, let me get my wrap, are you going with me Rue?"

"Of course, and it's on the boys side, I'll get it, you wait here." Harry smiled. He had politely taken her cape when we arrived.

As soon as he was up the stairs Dumbledore turned to us and asked,

"Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded, including Selina.

Play time was over. It was time to take out Quirrell.


	26. Chapter 26

**WTF Annabeth**

Chapter 26

 **Annabeth**

The plan was simple enough and would work if our basic assumptions were correct. First that Quirrell for whatever reason needed Lemur's blood to survive. He had been without for some time and must be getting desperate. Dumbledore as it turned out had invited Silena to bring Lemur to the grand dining hall so that he could gauge Quirrell's reaction when Lemur was nearby. He reported that Quirrell was quite antsy the first time, and yesterday even more so.

Second, we knew from our contact with Hendrix via the mist that no more attacks on the unicorns in the forest had occurred. There was a war going on between the giant ass spiders and everything else there so he could not have survived going there at this time anyway.

Finally, Quirrell would know that Lemur would be walked before we went to sleep, and that only Silena, who he knew was a non magic using American friend, and Harry, a mere first year, would be Lemur's only defense during that walk. Since Silena would be leaving Sunday, he would have only Saturday night to attack. He didn't dare attack the previous day as the only opportunity was in the morning with Dumbledore accompanying. After that we waited until the morning before the match to walk Lemur again and that was pretty safe as Dumbledore would be there and it was broad daylight. Yes, having not gone out Friday night meant that Lemur pooped like a race horse that morning.

It's the high fiber diet I think.

There was one thing I truly hated about this plan. We never had a chance alone to tell Rue about it. He had hated me at one time for leaving him out, but we were somewhat innocent this time. We were simply never alone to do so. Hopefully he wouldn't figure it out, but he would. I knew he would, Harry Potter was sensitive that way. Hopefully he would understand though. Plus, Percy was supposed to tell him last night, but Rue went to bed early so he would be rested for the match. So it was Percy's fault, and Rue's, and unintentional. Surely he would not get too upset.

The plan itself was simple. I wore my cap. McGonagall turned herself into a cat. Dumbledore gave Percy a cape that made him invisible, although with the warning that this one was simply a spell Dumbledore had cast and any damage would ruin it. Dumbledore just cast a spell on himself. Then we went to the court yard and waited.

Silena, Rue and Lemur came out a minute or two after us, and as Rue walked with Lemur ten yards or so ahead of Silena. She had stopped for a moment saying how she wanted to breath in the evening air. Apparently she had been around enough unicorn poop, or was actually following Dumbledore's instructions to not get involved in a magical fight. Percy and I were told that even though we were Harry's protectors, to let Dumbledore and McGonagall handle apprehending Quirrell should it be necessary. If Quirrell did show it had been decided to hold off on attacking until absolutely necessary in hopes he would reveal whether he was working with or for Voldemort. In truth neither of us expected to stay out of the fight though. It just wasn't our style.

Barely a minute passed after they came through the door that Quirrell did. He seemed to drift across the ground and alit right behind Silena, we figured he would go straight for Lemur and had positioned ourselves accordingly. Our first mistake.

He arrived, and stopped at Silena so suddenly and quietly she and Rue were unaware he was there until it was too late. He had his hand on her shoulder and a wand to her throat. His first mistake.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived. How wonderful that as I continue my life, you will be the instrument of it. Now, bring me the unicorn or your darling friend dies."

"Wha... Why do you want Lemur?"

"I sense your fear Potter. You should fear me. This body you see belonged to your dear Professor Quirrell, but now, it is mine." He said as he removed the turban, releasing Silena's shoulder to use his non wand filled hand. His second mistake.

"Look upon me! I will be your death! Feel the fear within and join me instead! I can grant you great power, or painful death. You have no wand to protect yourself or the girl. You have no choice. Bring me the unicorn and join me! Then you will gather the stone for me and I will rise again!"

When the turban fell off Percy and I could, from our positions, see that there was a face speaking on the back of Quirrell's head. It was weird. And really gross. But a magician trying to scare a guy that had fought Ares? Not likely.

"Yeah, see, the thing is, I am afraid of a lot of things. Its just that you're not one of them and you made a couple of big mistakes."

"Hardly but I will humor you. What am I mistaken about?"

"First, I'n not unarmed." Rue said as he reached into his bag and pulled out apparently the first weapon he came to, a beautiful epee or rapier that seemed to glow with beauty and sharpness.

"I see. An antiquated muggle weapon. How pathetic." He sneered.

"And second. Dude. You took the wrong hostage. Whenever you're ready dear."

"I thought you'd never ask." Silena grinned as she grabbed Quirrell's wrist with startling speed , turned across him and bent his and the wand away from her. We heard a crack like a rifle firing and knew that wrist or forearm was broken by the angle of the stress she subjected it to. Then raked her heeled left foot down the inside of his calve along the shin bone. I'm not sure if he screamed from that or when she twisted his arm around and slammed her other palm into the back of his elbow, breaking it with another disgusting crunch. At some point he said "abracadabra" or some such bullshit and a green light shot from his wand into space, but she was already behind him, kicking the back of his knee and dropping him to the ground when Rue attacked with his sword.

"Also, he's not alone. Another mistake." Percy said as we all became visible and attacked as well. Of course by the time we got there one arm was broken and Rue had cut the other one off halfway above his elbow, then drew the edge of his blade across Quirrell's throat ensuring he had but moments to live before he bled out. Dark, black blood drained from the wound as he slowly died.

Rue's blade glowed with each stroke and seemed to be causing even more damage than it should. It cut through both flesh and bone with no resistance. Dumbledore and McGonagall hit Quirrell with some kind of stun from hell as they told us to back away. Honestly, Percy and I did nothing useful at all. Rue and Silena had it under control without us.

As Quirrell was on his knees in agony and bleeding out, the face on the back of his head began to talk again.

"I will survive Harry Potter and when I return, you will not."

By now Rue was behind him looking at the face.

"Voldemort. You're Voldemort. A parasite on a body, so low you have to occupy the dead to continue your pathetic existence."

"I will return." It said.

"Good, when you do, remember this" Rue said as he kicked the face's left eye.

"Thats for killing my dad." He kicked again, this time in the other eye.

"And that's for killing my mom!" He yelled, his voice filled with righteous rage, then kicked it in the mouth.

"And that's for taking my girlfriend hostage." He yelled, even louder, then punched him square in the nose.

"And that's for pissing Lemur off!"

As soon as the punch landed, when Rue's skin touched him, Quirrell's body and the face erupted into, well, not flames really but began smoldering and turning to ash.

"Get back Harry! Get back Miss Beauregard!" Dumbledore shouted as he aimed his wand. The body became a swirling mound of ash as it dissolved into the ground and air, and all at once a ghostly visage of the face came roaring out and flew off, with McGonagall and Dumbledore firing off spells as it fled but they seemed to pass straight through. Soon enough it was gone and we could not tell if the spells had any effect.

There was a long silence.

"Remind me not to piss you off Rue." I said.

"Nice sword dude." Percy added.

"Did you guy's plan this?" Rue asked quietly.

"I did. I felt Quirrell might attack Lemur again, so it was decided that Lemur, as well as Miss Silena and your self would be under protection at all times. We did not know that he would attack, but it seemed likely." Dumbledore said.

"Huh. Did Annabeth and Percy tell you how I like to be let in on plans that effect me, or more importantly someone I love?" He asked.

"Wait Rue, don't blame the Professor entirely. It was our job to tell you and we've been trying to tell you for a couple of days, but we were never alone. We didn't want SPEW involved. They aren't ready. I was to tell you last night but you crashed early, so I figured, no big deal, I would tell you this morning, but I never had a chance. I was going to tell you upstairs a few minutes ago but the Weasleys interrupted. I am sorry, this one is my fault, not theirs." Percy said.

"Okay. Just next time, send an Iris or something." He grinned. "Is everyone okay?"

"Not a scratch on me." Silena grinned. "And I knew, but I didn't want you told until yesterday so you couldn't talk me out of it. Don't blame them, I know it was wrong, but we haven't been alone much either, and I had more important stuff to tell you."

"Like how much you wuv him?" I asked, being silly.

"No, like how he is a knight in the court of my mother. And how much I wuv him." She smiled.

"Oh. Well that's cool. What does that mean?"

"They try to do everything together, hold hands, hang out, miss each other when they are not around, hug a lot. You know stuff li" McGonagall said until she was interrupted.

"Kiss a lot." Rue said.

"Yes! Especially kiss a lot." Silena grinned.

"Smart asses. I meant the knight thing."

"I'm not sure, but he gets a bad ass sword with it!" Silena giggled. "Thanks for saving me Rue."

"I'm not sure I did. Let's take a vote. Does anyone think Silena couldn't kick his ass without our assistance?" He laughed.

"Nope." Dumbledore replied for all of us. "Perhaps you should return to the celebration now. Professor McGonagall and I must start the search for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. And Mr Jackson, the cloak please. I fear you might find too many opportunities to use it. If not, I'm certain the Weasley twins will assist you in finding them."

"Professor, what was that thing?" Rue asked.

"A memory of evil Harry. When your parents died we know Voldemort cast a killing curse which rebounded off you and struck him. You lived, but since it was deflected, he lived too, although his body was destroyed. I believe what we saw was that part of Voldemort that survived, not a ghost as not yet dead. It wandered the earth until last summer when Professor Quirrell, who was basically a good man trying to prove himself, went south to hunt a vampire as he told all. While there, I think that piece of Voldemort latched onto him and drained his life from him to preserve itself. What has been teaching here was his body, controlled by Voldemort. Perhaps a part of Quirrell was alive, but that part was controlled and seduced by the power of darkness."

"Like Darth Vader" Percy suggested.

"Who?" McGonagall asked.

Lemur whinnied, and Percy replied.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He was wondering how someone in this day and age doesn't know who Darth Vader is."

"But Professor, why did he, it, burn up when I touched it?"

"Because you are very, very good. And it was very, very evil."


	27. Chapter 27

**If anyone is still reading, this is the last chapter in this section of the series. I'm not currently sure its worth writing anymore and I've returned to my old story for a while. If I do write on this again, it will be early next year or later. Thanks for reading and comments.**  
_

 **WTF Annabeth**  
 **Chapter 27**

 **Percy**

The morning started nicely enough. Dumbledore had asked that we tell no one about Quirrell, so of course everyone soon knew he was dead and gone, that Rue had something to do with it, and no one knew why but it had something to do with Voldemort. After the fight we had returned to the celebration and it continued into the late night. Silena and Rue took off to talk alone, I assume they were speaking in tongues until lights out, Ron and Hermione took off too. After a bit Annabeth and myself went to the boy's side but we stayed in the common room talking to SPEW students about spell and blade strategy. This was Annabeth's idea of a great date and as I was decompressing from not being able to kill anything, I was cool with it.

Dumbledore announced at breakfast only that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be supplying substitute teachers for Defense against the Dark Arts class until a suitable replacement for Quirrell could be found.

Then Rue's newspapers arrived and he exploded.

"What the hell?! What the fucking hell?" He nearly shouted.

On the cover was a moving picture of Dumbledore and Silena, snapped as she hugged him when he led her and Lemur to the stands the day before. The headline read "Daft Dumbledore Gives the Boy Who Lived Over to American Harlot!" The story was even worse and continued to the second page with a photogif of Silena and Harry's embrace when he stopped to kiss her during the victory lap. This photo was captioned "The American Harlot That Stole Potter's Heart!"

The article was pure conjecture with no substantiation at all. It claimed that Silena was either a veela or perhaps a demonic siren that Harry Potter had met while off in the states at Dumbledore's insistence, and that Potter had returned to the UK to attend Hogwarts only to reject all the fine British girls there. It also alleged that he traveled with extremely violent associates, one of whom had put a young magician from the noble House of Slytherin in the infirmary from a savage and unprovoked attack which Dumbledore decided to ignore.

"Where do they get this bullshit? Silena, I'm so sorry, they shouldn't say that, its all lies."

"My butt looks great in that photo! Do they all move here?" Silena said with glee.

"It really does!" Annabeth agreed. "Oh, and magician photos do that, like a gif file."

"What's a gif file?" nearly everyone asked.

"Where do they get this rubbish?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"So Potter, what's it like to be a media darling?" Draco Malfoy asked as he laughed from a table away.

"I don't know really, still coming to grips with it. What's it like to be such a pussy you spend a week in the infirmary for a black eye?"

"I'll have you know I had to to Mungo's to see an ENT specialist for my broken nose!" he yelled.

"Want to see him again?" Annabeth asked with a sickening smile as she twirled her wand in her fingers.

Malfoy decided breakfast was over and it was time for him to leave.

"I think you'll find the sport pages more to your taste Mr Potter" Dumbledore said from behind us.

"Professor, can they really print this rubbish?"

"The Prophet has been advised in the past that our students, particularly our famous ones, are off limits for their brand of yellow journalism. I will being having a word with them, as will the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. We take children's privacy quite seriously here."

With that Dumbledore left and Seamus demanded we look at the sport pages.

Apparently the match was the only sport worth doing a story on the day before, and it was line after line of praise for Harry, and wondering what had happened to the once vaunted Slytherin House team. In particular it mentioned a certain American lass of the finest character who had traveled all the way from New York to cheer for Gryffindor and who must have certainly inspired Potter's incredible performance.

That the two articles were in the same paper was to say the least confusing.

Herminone and Ron arrived with bags under their eyes, looking like they have been awake most of the night.

"Guys! You have to come with us, we found a mirror that can tell your future!" Hermione said.

We were done eating anyway and had nothing else to do so we decided to check it out. Rue was still steaming with anger, but Silena told him not to get worked up about, that everyone she cared about in the world of magic was right there with us and none seemed to think she was a harlot.

"And I did steal your heart" she smiled.

"No you didn't. I freely gave it." Rue replied, earning a stupendous amount of boyfriend points.

The mirror was in a part of the castle we have never been, there were still quite a few of those, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and through a door where we found a long empty table in an otherwise empty room. The shades were pulled down.

"Look! See? Its me, arguing a case before the Wizengarten! I knew it! I'm going to be a magical lawyer!" Hermione squealed. "Its the same as it was before Ron! It's fate! You can't change the future!"

"Hermione! Thats not what I see, look, there!" he pointed. "I'm head boy and on the Quidditch team! They're carrying me off on their shoulders! Ron replied.

"That's what we both saw last night too, I think it shows a different part of the future to whoever looks in it." Hermione said.

"Uh guys" I said.

"I.,, I'm on a beach, with Rue, and our kids!" Silena squealed.

"That's right! And my parents are there!" Rue exclaimed.

"Uh guys..." I said. Again.

"Percy! I'm in a library! I'm the librarian, and, and you're there! And we have like, let me count... nine kids!"

"What the fuck Annabeth! Have any of you read the carving around the top?

"You don't see the library?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, no, when I look in the mirror I see me and you, and a house in the suburbs, and no monsters, and yeah, there are a couple of kids and a Labrador retriever. But when I look above it, I seen in the frame carved 'Mirror of Desire.' Its not showing you the future, its showing you what you desire."

"You're silly Percy, it says 'Mirror of Erised.' That is probably the name of the wizard that enchanted it." Hermione explained to everyone but mine's agreement.

"Its probably your dyslexia honey."

"No, its not. Well, maybe it is, but that is what the mirror is doing. Let me prove it. Rue, describe Silena's bikini."

"Its a simple black two piece. Looks great on you too hon'."

"Thanks sweetie!"

"Silena, is that what you see?" I asked

"Yes, why?"

"Okay so how many kids?"

"Three." Silena answered.

"Two" Harry said.

"So the only other difference is Rue's parents?"

"Yes! But it could be at different times, maybe a year or two apart, maybe we are on vacation!" Silena said.

"Right, but"

"But my parents are dead." Harry interrupted.

"That and"

"Well, maybe they are some relatives. Didn't you say you have an Aunt and Uncle you've never met?" Silena asked Rue.

"That's not the point, Annabeth have you ever seen Silena wear the same swimwear, or anything else, twice?"

"No. So..."

"So it shows you want you want to see. That's not bad though, I mean, we all have similar goals, now we just have to work to make them happen." I said.

"Very wise Mr Jackson. The mirror of Erised shows nothing but your heart's greatest desire. I had it brought here to be part of the security for the stone Quirrell sought, and will be moving it today so that it can be. Many a young life has been wasted staring into it. I urge you all to take the memory of what you have seen and as Mr Jackson says, work towards it. Don't waste your life away dreaming about Harry, no spell can bring back your parents, but you can keep their memory in your heart. I knew them well, and I know they are today so very proud of their son." Dumbledore said.

Apparently he had followed us to the mirror. Sneaky old bastard.

"That was wise of you Percy, why didn't I figure it out? Annabeth asked.

"Because you're a seaweed brain?"

She crossed her arms, stared and tapped her foot like she does when steam is about to come out of her ears. Oops.

"Its a goal worth working on to me Rue." Silena smiled.

"Me too." Harry replied with a grin.

"Nine kids? What the fuck Annabeth?" 


End file.
